Fury Road
by Maloriel
Summary: Un monde post-apocalyptique. En pleine mission pour l'Homme de Foudre, Natsu est attaqué par le gang du Dragon d'Acier. Comment parviendra-t-il à regagner sa liberté ? Et voudra-t-il seulement retourner parmi les siens ?
1. Chapter 1

**En ce moment, je regarde le playthrough de Bob Lennon sur le jeu vidéo _Mad Max_ , et j'ai fait un rêve où Natsu et Gajeel se retrouvaient dans cet univers... J'ai trouvé que ça leur allait tellement bien que j'ai décidé d'en faire une petite fanfic. Sans pour autant en faire un crossover, l'univers de _Mad Max_ me sert simplement d'inspiration. Et puis j'adore ce pairing, et il est plutôt rare :)**

 **J'écris cette histoire en parallèle avec un Gratsu, _Le Feu et la glace_. Cette histoire-là sera très probablement beaucoup moins imposante. Mais j'ai un compagnon qui s'amuse beaucoup à me suggérer des idées de fanfic qui ont tendance à me séduire... Et oui, une troisième fanfic sur Fairy Tail se profile... Un crossover très, très improbable. Genre un grand classique de la littérature fantasy mixé avec Fairy Tail... Je posterai sans doute bientôt un chapitre test si je trouve le temps de l'écrire : restez branchés !**

 **En attendant, je teste cette histoire-là, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

 **Vos avis, remarques et commentaires en tout genre sont plus que les bienvenus !**

* * *

 _I walk a lonely road_

 _The only one that I have ever known_

 _Don't know where it goes_

 _But it's home to me, and I walk alone_

[Greenday, _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ ]

I

Natsu jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et enfonça la pédale de l'accélérateur. La voiture bondit en avant dans un rugissement de moteur, soulevant un épais nuage de poussière mêlé de fumée. Son taux d'adrénaline monta en flèche. Il serra ses mains moites sur le volant, ignorant les gouttes de sueur qui coulaient sur ses tempes et ses joues parsemées de taches d'huile de moteur.

Il avait repéré deux véhicules dans son sillage. S'il les laissait l'approcher, il était mort.

Il transportait six jerricans d'essence dérobés dans un camp de fortune à la faveur de la nuit... Personne ne l'avait vu faire, et il doutait que ses poursuivants viennent du camp qu'il avait dépouillé. Non, ceux-là étaient de simples détrousseurs, probablement à la solde du boss de la région. Natsu s'aventurait rarement aussi loin du territoire de Luxus Draer, pour qui il travaillait. Mais, même pour un été en plein apocalypse nucléaire, les temps étaient durs, et Natsu avait dû pousser l'expédition jusqu'en territoire ennemi.

Décision dont il était en train de payer le prix.

« Ok, garde ton calme », murmura-t-il en s'accrochant au volant.

Natsu préférait travailler seul, mais les longues heures passées sur la route lui avaient donné la sale habitude de se parler à lui-même.

« Tu peux soit les semer dans le désert, soit les arroser d'un petit déluge de flammes façon Natsu. »

Il opta pour la seconde option.

Il lâcha l'accélérateur et laissa les poursuivants combler l'écart. Puis, il donna un petit coup de volant pour se placer devant l'un des véhicules et enclencha une manette à la droite du volant. Un geyser de flammes jaillit à l'arrière, engloutissant le véhicule visé.

Natsu grimaça un sourire sadique. Il avait inventé et fabriqué lui-même ce système de lance-flammes, qui faisait sa fierté. Avec lui, il se sentait presque invincible. Presque.

Le deuxième véhicule remonta à sa hauteur et le heurta violemment par le côté, manquant de l'éjecter du siège. Natsu rétrograda, puis enfonça de nouveau l'accélérateur. Il jura entre ses dents quand le troisième poursuivant le rattrapa par la gauche. Il tourna la tête et se figea en se retrouvant face à face avec la gueule noire d'un fusil à pompe pointé sur lui. Il freina brutalement, mais le truand sortit la moitié de son corps par la fenêtre et visa... Il tira.

La balle manqua Natsu mais fit voler le pare-brise en éclats. Il perdit le contrôle du véhicule. Un hurlement de pneus retentit, puis un choc violent lui fit perdre connaissance.

II

« Il est pas d'ici », constata une fille aux cheveux teints en bleu vif. Elle se pencha sur le visage ensanglanté du jeune homme inconscient, puis examina le tatouage en forme de poing auréolé d'éclairs qui ornait son biceps droit.

« D'après ce symbole, reprit-elle, je dirais qu'il bosse pour l'homme de foudre.

— Il est loin de chez lui », remarqua l'un de ses acolytes, un jeune homme à l'air sombre qui arborait un tatouage rouge vif sur la pommette droite.

Le troisième, un homme de carrure massive au visage dissimulé sous un curieux casque d'allure médiévale, déploya sa longue langue en souriant d'un air sardonique.

« Le boss le voudra sûrement vivant, pour en tirer des infos », dit-il.

La fille aux cheveux bleus fit la moue.

« Vous êtes sûrs ? Il a failli me faire griller vive, j'ai pas tellement envie de me montrer compatissante...

— Jubia, fit calmement le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. On est en guerre : les infos passent avant la vengeance.

— Jellal a raison, acquiesça l'homme au casque. En plus, c'est ingénieux, son lance-flammes... Il pourrait nous en fabriquer. »

Jubia haussa un sourcil dédaigneux.

« On n'a pas besoin de ça, Bixrow. On est les meilleurs. »

L'autre se contenta de rire.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Jellal, on le ramène avec nous. Lui et les jerricans qu'il transporte, évidemment. Le boss voudra aussi sûrement récupérer la bagnole, mais après ce qu'elle a pris, elle aura besoin des bons soins du mécano. Au boulot, les gars. »

III

Gajeel était content de sa prise. Ils avaient réussi à capturer un homme appartenant à son plus grand rival, Luxus Draer. Et pas n'importe lequel : apparemment, le petit jeune aux cheveux rose avait inventé un mécanisme particulièrement ingénieux de lance-flammes, comme en témoignaient les sourcils roussis de Jubia – la pauvre était toujours furieuse.

Gajeel s'approcha de la cage dans laquelle il avait placé le jeune homme. Celui-ci... « boudait » était le terme exact. Comme un enfant vexé d'avoir été interrompu pendant sa récréation. Gajeel haussa un sourcil.

« Quel est ton nom ? demanda-t-il de sa grosse voix lourde d'agressivité.

— Va te faire foutre ! » fut la réponse immédiate.

Gajeel considéra son prisonnier. Il n'était pas vraiment énervé, mais un peu intrigué.

« Tu sais comment on m'appelle, par ici ? »

Natsu détourna la tête, lui opposant un silence indifférent.

« On m'appelle le Dragon d'Acier.

— Parce que t'as une grande gueule et une obsession pour le métal ? » rétorqua l'autre aussitôt.

Gajeel ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Hé, Pinkie. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la gravité de ta situation ? La seule raison pour laquelle tu es encore en vie, c'est parce que tu as des infos qui m'intéressent.

— Tu crois pouvoir négocier avec moi ? Mon patron, c'est Luxus. Dragon d'Acier ou pas, j'ai rien à te dire. »

Gajeel observa son prisonnier avec intérêt.

« Pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ta loyauté, hein ? »

Natsu dissimula un sourire sarcastique dans l'ombre de ses cheveux rose.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Gajeel d'une voix grondante.

— Ça veut dire, commença Natsu avec le même sourire, que tu crois crois avoir le contrôle, mais que je ne serai jamais ton esclave. »

Gajeel sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Continue à te raconter ça, dit-il doucement. Tu finiras par parler. »

Pinkie le gratifia d'un sourire insolent d'une insouciance impressionnante. Gajeel se demanda si le petit jeune ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer, ou bien s'il refusait de l'accepter.

« Comment tu crois pouvoir te sortir de là, Pinkie ?

— Je m'en fous ! » s'obstina l'autre.

Ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il jouait sa vie ? Gajeel avait du mal à comprendre ce qui motivait une attitude aussi bravache, mais il devait bien admettre que ça lui plaisait. Ça lui plaisait même un peu plus qu'il n'était raisonnable. Mais enfin, après tout, c'était lui le chef, ici. Rien ne le forçait à se montrer raisonnable.

IV

Le lendemain, Gajeel revint tourmenter son prisonnier. Il voulait voir jusqu'où il était prêt à aller.

Pinkie ne semblait pas avoir bougé du tout depuis la veille. Toujours assis, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, les bras croisés d'un air boudeur.

« Hey, dit Gajeel en s'approchant. J'ai une proposition à te faire. »

Pinkie ne le regarda même pas.

« Je peux te rendre la vie plus facile, tu sais », ajouta Gajeel.

À ces mots, Pinkie s'anima. Un sourire sardonique se peignit sur ses traits juvéniles.

« Ah ouais ? Je croyais qu'il était question de ma vie tout court, pas du confort dans lequel je la vivrais. »

Gajeel se mordit la lèvre inférieure. _Touché._ Il ne fallait pas se laisser démonter, cependant. Ne pas se montrer en position de faiblesse. Le jeune qu'il avait capturé possédait apparemment une forte personnalité dominante. Ce serait difficile à briser, et Gajeel n'était même pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Il pouvait, en revanche, montrer à Pinkie qu'il avait affaire à un autre mâle alpha.

Il sourit largement.

« D'accord, j'ai peut-être décidé de ne pas te tuer. Mais en attendant, c'est toujours toi qui te trouves dans une minuscule cage, à attendre mon bon vouloir. »

À cela, l'autre se contenta de répondre par un grognement.

« Du coup, continua Gajeel, il ne dépend que de toi d'améliorer ta condition. »

Pinkie releva la tête et darda sur lui un regard plein de défi.

« Allez, crache-le ! Tu veux quoi ? Que je te suce ? »

Gajeel fit de son mieux pour dissimuler sa surprise. C'était à peu près ce qu'il avait en tête. Il était donc aussi peu subtil que ça ?!

Pinkie remarqua son trouble et sourit de nouveau, mais étrangement, son sourire était presque dénué de sarcasme.

« Je peux faire ça. Ça sera pas la première fois. C'est pas la mer à boire. Enfin, façon de parler... »

Il éclata de rire.

Gajeel en resta muet. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Pinkie soit aussi direct.

« Luxus, tu l'as sucé aussi ? C'est ça qu'il faut pour obtenir ta loyauté ? » demanda-t-il pour tester les limites de son prisonnier. Si quelqu'un avait insinué une chose pareille sur son propre compte, il en aurait été aveugle de rage.

Mais pas Pinkie. Il se contenta de rigoler doucement.

« Bah ouais, je l'ai sucé. Pas une question de loyauté : une question de survie. J'suis étonné qu'un type comme toi trouve pas ça évident. Tout le monde s'entretue. Faut bien s'attirer des faveurs.

— Et... Que penses-tu de t'attirer les miennes ? »

Pinkie haussa les épaules d'une manière désinvolte qui vexa profondément le Dragon d'Acier.

« Si c'est ce qu'il faut... » marmonna le jeune homme.

Gajeel frissonna. Et voilà, il était outré. Lui, outré ! Et puis quoi, encore ? Il réalisa qu'il s'était laissé manipuler par son prisonnier comme le plus bleu des bleus. Comment avait-il pu laisser cela arriver ?! Pinkie avait beau être celui dans la cage, c'était lui qui avait l'impression qu'on jouait avec lui.

Il fronça les sourcils et observa son prisonnier plus attentivement. Une peau halée, des cicatrices partout sur le corps comme des emblèmes de guerre, des lèvres pulpeuses, de grands yeux en amande, des pommettes hautes et discrètes, un déluge de cheveux indisciplinés d'un rose insolent.

Merde. Il était _vraiment_ séduisant.

Gajeel soupira entre ses dents. Il chercha une réplique bien sentie à envoyer à Natsu, mais il ne trouva rien.

Du coup, il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna à pas vif en jurant à voix basse. Finalement, il n'était pas si sûr que ça d'être content que Jellal, Jubia et Bixrow lui aient déniché ce spécimen.

V

Le lendemain, le vacarme d'une engueulade tira Gajeel de son sommeil. Il grogna en se frottant les yeux.

 _Quoi, encore ?_ pensa-t-il, déjà exaspéré à peine la journée avait-elle commencé.

Il se leva, enfila un pantalon et ses grosses bottes cloutées, puis alla voir qui donc avait provoqué ce réveil en fanfare. Il sortit de son abri – ça avait beau être le plus grand et le plus propre, c'était toujours un ramassis de débris rouillés – et marcha dans la cour sous le soleil de plomb.

À sa droite, Grey, le mécano, venait de sortir du bolide de Natsu, et hurlait des insultes au prisonnier qui n'était pas en reste, les deux mains serrées sur les barreaux de sa cage.

« Touche pas à ma bagnole, espèce de dégénéré ! gueulait Pinkie.

— Va te faire enculer, espèce de sauvage ! Je touche à ta bagnole si j'ai envie, c'est pas comme si t'allais m'en empêcher, abruti !

— Si tu reposes les mains sur cette voiture, je jure que je vais te démonter jusqu'à ce qu'il reste que des pièces détachées de ta grande carcasse !

— Et si tu la fermes pas, je te fourre ce pot d'échappement dans la gorge !

— Essaie un peu, mécano de mes deux !

— Ça suffit ! hurla Gajeel en s'interposant entre les deux. Grey, arrête de répondre à ses provocations et finis ton putain de boulot ! Et toi, Pinkie, fais gaffe à ta grande gueule.

— Pourquoi ? Tu veux des infos, nan ? Alors je crois pas que tu vas toucher à 'ma grande gueule'. »

Gajeel frissonna d'exaspération, tout en retenant un sourire. Il n'y pouvait rien : il aimait son aplomb insolent, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'amocher... Cela dit, il fallait qu'il fasse respecter son autorité. Et à en juger par la tête que tirait Grey, s'il ne réagissait pas, son meilleur mécano allait péter un câble. Il soupira. Pinkie était dans une cage, et déjà, il travaillait à saper son autorité en provoquant ses hommes. Il devait faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Il n'avait pas envie de lui faire du mal. Il fallait trouver autre chose, un moyen de pression quelconque, pour que Pinkie reste à sa place.

Il devait le faire sortir de cette cage, réalisa soudain Gajeel. Plus il resterait là-dedans, plus il deviendrait hargneux. Il devait lui donner quelque chose.

« Ok, Pinkie, dit-il en s'approchant de la cage. Tu as la rage, je te comprends. Que dis-tu de ça : je te laisse sortir, tu bosses un peu pour moi, tu n'agresses pas mes gars et tu te tiens à carreau. Tant que tu feras ça, je te garantis ta sécurité et deux repas par jour. T'en penses quoi ? »

Pour la première fois, Pinkie parut considérer ses paroles avec sérieux.

« Acceptable, marmonna-t-il finalement. Mais fais en sorte que ce connard de mécano s'approche pas trop de moi.

— Entendu. Tu vas me dire comment tu t'appelles, maintenant ?

— Natsu. Et avant que tu poses la question : si tu me donnes une raison de t'être plus loyal qu'à Luxus, j'y penserai. Avant ça, on est en période d'essai, compris ? »

Gajeel le fixa, sidéré. Natsu prenait le dessus, alors même qu'il n'était techniquement pas en position de négocier. Et ça marchait, putain ! Gajeel avait envie de marchander avec lui, envie de... s'attirer ses faveurs. Quel idiot il faisait.

Et pourtant, tout en déverrouillant la cage, Gajeel se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal : depuis quand ne l'avait-on pas regardé dans les yeux avec une pure expression de défi ? Depuis quand ne l'avait-on pas secoué un peu ? Être un chef de bande, ça équivalait à profiter de nombreux avantages, mais le pouvoir, c'était lassant : rien de mieux qu'un challenger pour redonner du piquant à sa vie.


	2. Chapter 2

**J'avais très envie d'écrire, aussi, sachez-le, chers lecteurs, j'ai comment dire, euh... un peu négligé un boulot que je fais en ce moment (et qui me gaaaave) pour vous écrire ça (plus le prochain chapitre du Feu et de la glace qui arrive à grands pas...).**

 **Attention, ce chapitre comporte un lemon d'une certaine violence.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

I

Plus tard dans la journée, Gajeel se tenait debout sous une toile de tente en compagnie de Jubia, Jellal et Bixrow, à observer une carte de la région déployée sur une vieille table en bois qui tanguait chaque fois qu'on s'appuyait dessus.

« Ok, les gars, vous avez pigé ? demanda Gajeel en regardant tour à tour les membres de l'équipe. Vous vous planquez, vous attendez qu'ils fassent l'échange, et vous n'intervenez que s'il s'agit bien du trafic de nourriture qu'on soupçonne. Pas de prisonniers. On a besoin de ces ressources, je peux pas me permettre de les voir filer sous mon nez.

— Ouais, acquiesça Bixrow d'un ton nonchalant, on connaît ta politique, Gajeel : venez à moi et je vous nourrirai... Ça paraîtrait presque biblique si on laissait de côté la deuxième partie de ta devise : agissez derrière mon dos et je vous enverrai rejoindre vos aïeux.

— La démocratie, c'est fini depuis longtemps. Ici, c'est moi le boss, donc toutes les ressources transitent par cette place-forte. Et comme tu l'as souligné, Bixrow, ceux qui veulent nous rejoindre sont les bienvenus. On pourra pas dire qu'on les a pas prévenus.

— Je suis d'accord, le soutint Jubia. Ils ont commis une erreur en voulant se la jouer solo. Ç'aurait été plus malin de chercher ta protection. »

Gajeel lui adressa un hochement de tête pour la remercier. Depuis le début, Jubia avait été l'un de ses principaux soutiens, lui vouant une loyauté inébranlable. En fait, sans elle, il ignorait s'il aurait pu garder la place qu'il avait acquise à la force de ses poings.

« Une dernière chose », reprit-il de sa voix grondante avant de marquer une pause pour examiner chacun de ses interlocuteurs tour à tour. « Natsu vient avec vous, annonça-t-il finalement.

— Hein ?! fut la réponse unanime.

— Il peut nous être utile, mais il faut qu'on le teste d'abord. Je tirerai rien de lui dans l'état actuel des choses, et je pense qu'il ferait un atout pour nous si on le convainquait de rejoindre nos rangs. Va falloir que vous le surveilliez de près. Je peux compter sur vous ? »

Jellal et Bixrow se contentèrent d'un grognement et Jubia, après l'avoir dévisagé un long moment, le visage impénétrable, finit par acquiescer :

« Comme tu voudras, Gajeel. Et puis, ça vaut peut-être mieux pour tout le monde : s'il reste plus longtemps à traîner ses basques dans le camp, Grey va l'assassiner à coups de clé à molette. »

Gajeel grimaça un sourire. Elle avait très certainement raison.

II

Natsu avait fait un effort. Un gros effort, même. Quand Gajeel lui avait annoncé qu'il l'envoyait en mission avec les trois rigolos qui avaient détruit sa bagnole, il avait cru que c'était une blague. Mais le visage de Gajeel était on ne peut plus sérieux.

« C'est un test, précisa le Dragon d'Acier. Fais le boulot, c'est tout. Si ça se passe bien, on pourra commencer à envisager un avenir pour toi, avec nous. Et me raconte pas d'histoires, Pinkie : t'es pas vraiment loyal envers Luxus. Reste avec nous, tu sais que ça pourrait t'être bénéfique.

— Pour _qui_ est-ce que ce serait vraiment bénéfique, hein, Gajeel ? » demanda Natsu, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

Gajeel fulmina, mais Natsu ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il savait qu'il avait un avantage sur le boss du coin. Parce que Natsu n'était pas aveugle, et il avait _très bien_ remarqué la lueur d'intérêt qui s'était éveillée dans les iris sombres du Dragon d'Acier quand il avait posé les yeux sur lui. Natsu lui plaisait, il en était absolument certain. Et ça lui donnait une marge de manœuvre pour jouer un peu avec lui. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas non plus faire _n'importe quoi_. Gajeel lui faisait une proposition très généreuse, il en avait conscience. Il lui offrait sa protection. Encore un peu, et Natsu se serait presque senti coupable : Gajeel n'avait pas l'air de réaliser que Luxus et son gang n'allaient pas le laisser tomber. Ils avaient besoin de lui, et puis... il avait des amis, là-bas. De bons amis. Cela dit, il devait se préparer au pire : peut-être que ses amis ne viendraient pas, peut-être qu'ils ne se risqueraient pas, après tout, à provoquer une guerre pour lui. Ou peut-être qu'ils la perdraient. Une seule chose était sûre : en ce monde, se la jouer solo, c'était mettre sa survie en péril, même à court terme.

Alors, il prit sur lui et accepta la mission.

III

Cette fois, ils n'avaient pris qu'une seule bagnole. La discrétion était de mise. Jubia était au volant, avec le taciturne Jellal sur le siège passager. À l'arrière, Bixrow jetait des regards curieux à Natsu à travers son casque défoncé qu'il avait probablement déniché dans les affaires d'une association de fanas de reconstitution historique.

« Le boss t'a à la bonne, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il.

Natsu lui jeta un regard indifférent, puis il haussa les épaules.

« Il fait bien, dit-il. Si jamais vous m'intégrez, je peux vous donner un avantage. Il a juste compris que je lui filerai pas mes secrets gratos.

— Il aurait pu te tabasser.

— Ouais, et il l'a pas fait, parce que c'est pas un gros connard. C'est pour ça que vous bossez pour lui, non ? »

Jubia lui jeta un regard étonné à travers le rétroviseur.

« Ouais, je suppose qu'on peut dire ça comme ça, acquiesça Bixrow. Mais ton boss à toi ? Tu devrais pas lui être loyal ou un truc du genre ?

— Qui a dit que je l'étais pas ? J'ai encore rien fait. Je profite de la situation. Je reste en vie. Et rester en vie, c'est ça qu'il attend de moi, mon boss.

— Ça fait sens. Mais si tu restes avec nous, tu nous fileras tes secrets, pas vrai ?

— Avec des si, on pourrait réécrire l'histoire de l'apocalypse nucléaire, crétin. »

Bixrow ne releva pas l'insulte. Il n'était pas homme à se vexer facilement.

« Ok, Natsu. Qui vivra verra, comme on dit. »

IV

Jubia s'arrêta à l'abri des regards, derrière un gros promontoire rocheux. Ils devraient le contourner à pied, discrètement, pour apercevoir l'échange qui devait avoir lieu au crépuscule.

Le soleil était déjà tout près de la ligne d'horizon, baignant les nuages de leurs rouges et mauves alors que le ciel prenait une teinte turquoise. L'apocalypse était peut-être passé par là, mais les couchers de soleil étaient toujours aussi beaux.

Le quatuor se dépêcha d'avancer ils avaient peu de temps devant eux. Natsu avait l'habitude d'opérer discrètement et il n'eut guère de problème à progresser en silence au beau milieu des rochers et des gravats. Bixrow, en revanche, laissa échapper un juron retentissant quand il glissa sur une pierre, ce qui lui valut un avertissement glacial de la part de Jellal :

« Ferme-la, abruti. Tu vas tout faire foirer. Essaie de faire en sorte de bouger tes grosses pattes sans tout faire s'écrouler, bon sang ! »

Jubia soupira en écho, et le petit groupe reprit sa route. Au bout de dix minutes passées à piétiner dans la rocaille, elle leur fit signe de se baisser et de la rejoindre derrière un gros rochers. Ils étaient arrivés. Et d'ici, un point d'observation un peu en surplomb, ils avaient une vue idéale sur ce qui se passait plus bas. Deux groupes de quatre personnes se faisaient face dans les ombres grandissantes du crépuscule.

« C'est bon, t'as ce qu'il faut ? » demanda une grande femme maigre à un homme à la peau tannée par le soleil.

Il acquiesça sombrement.

« Montre-moi ce que tu as apporté pour moi. »

Elle souleva un vieux draps criblé de taches et dévoila une dizaine de jerricans d'essence. Satisfait, l'homme fit signe à l'un de ses camarades de donner les sacs de nourriture à la femme. Elle y jeta un œil.

« Ça me va. On procède à l'échange et on se tire. Le Dragon d'Acier a des yeux partout. La prochaine fois, vaudra mieux qu'on change de lieu de rendez-vous.

— Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois », annonça Jubia en surgissant de derrière son rocher, une carabine de chasse entre les mains. Elle chargea et commença aussitôt à tirer.

Elle n'aimait pas faire ça. Vraiment pas. Mais elle vivait dans un monde où l'on ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire seulement ce qu'on voulait. On ne pouvait pas éviter les violences. Ces types-là avaient déjà reçu plusieurs avertissements. Maintenant, c'était trop tard.

Jellal, Bixrow et Natsu émergèrent à leur tour pour canarder les trafiquants. L'échange fut bref : pris par surprise, les maraudeurs eurent à peine le temps de tirer leurs armes. Un beau massacre.

Après quoi, le quatuor sortit à découvert pour s'emparer des ressources et les ramener à la voiture. Un boulot vite fait, bien fait. Gajeel serait content. En plus, se dit Jubia, qui avait pris le temps d'observer Natsu, il visait juste, presque toutes ses balles avaient fait mouche. Le jeune homme alla chercher l'un des volumineux sacs de nourriture et le cala sur son épaule comme si c'était un oreiller. _Et il est fort, avec ça. Gajeel a peut-être raison de vouloir le recruter. Même si je doute qu'il le veuille seulement pour ses divers talents. Ah, Gajeel... incapable de résister au charme d'un beau jeune homme, surtout quand il a la dent dure comme Natsu._

Elle n'allait pas le critiquer, cependant : c'était elle qui l'avait convaincu de recruter Grey, dans des circonstances assez similaires à celles de l'arrivée de Natsu. Ils avaient pincé Grey alors qu'il tentait de leur voler de l'équipement. Jubia avait argué qu'un type capable de s'infiltrer dans un camp aussi bien gardé que le leur serait forcément utile. Mais en son for intérieur, elle s'était surtout dit que se débarrasser d'un homme aussi séduisant relevait pratiquement du blasphème. Elle le voulait pour elle. Et ça avait été moins difficile qu'escompté : apparemment, lui aussi la trouvait à son goût.

V

Ils rentrèrent à la base sans incidents et déchargèrent les ressources à la lueur des torches et des feux de camp. La nuit était claire et le ciel criblé d'étoiles. Après la tuerie de tout à l'heure, ils trouvèrent tous un certain apaisement dans l'atmosphère tranquille de leur petite forteresse, où chacun vaquait calmement à ses occupations, ou bien ronflait sur son lit de camp.

Jubia alla faire son rapport à Gajeel, qui lui demanda de lui ramener Natsu. Elle s'exécuta et se dépêcha de s'éclipser pour aller rejoindre Grey sous la couette.

Natsu apparut dans la lueur de la vieille lampe à huile que Gajeel utilisait pour éclairer le local en taule qui lui servait de bureau. Il observa Gajeel d'un air circonspect. Le Dragon d'Acier était assis sur une chaise, bras croisés, jambes largement écartées.

« Jubia a dit que t'avais fait du bon boulot », déclara-t-il en guise de préambule.

Natsu haussa les épaules.

« C'était un boulot facile. »

Un silence s'installa, mettant Natsu un peu mal à l'aise, d'autant plus que son interlocuteur le dévisageait avec une curieuse intensité. Il dansa d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Et ? C'est tout ? J'suis crevé, alors si t'as rien à me dire, j'vais aller me coucher... »

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand la voix rocailleuse de Gajeel le retint.

« Attends. »

Il sembla peiner à trouver ses mots, ramenant un sourire sur le visage de Natsu.

« C'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris. Comme je te l'ai dit l'autre jour, ça me pose pas de problème. »

Gajeel déglutit, mais ne dit rien : il avait l'impression que s'il ouvrait sa grande gueule à cet instant précis, il allait sortir une énorme connerie. Mieux valait laisser faire Pinkie.

Celui-ci contourna le bureau et s'agenouilla entre les jambes de Gajeel. Il défit habilement sa ceinture, baissa braguette et se saisit de sa verge qui avait déjà commencé à se raidir par pure anticipation.

Puis, il l'engloutit entre ses lèvres délicieuses. Gajeel étouffa un cri de surprise en trouvant la bouche de Pinkie aussi chaude. Il commença à le sucer dans les règles de l'art, comme le fait quelqu'un qui a l'habitude d'offrir une telle gratification à ses partenaires. Et bon sang, que c'était bon... Se sentir aspiré entre ses lèvres serrées, éprouver la caresse presque irritante de sa langue sur le bout de son gland, se faire pomper la base de la queue par une main énergique... Merde, ça faisait trop longtemps. L'orgasme montait en lui à vitesse fulgurante, mais voir Pinkie dans cette position-là, à genoux entre ses cuisses, la tête nichée dans son entrejambe, avait réveillé en lui un désir qu'il n'allait pas satisfaire aussi facilement. Il repoussa la tête de Natsu, le souleva par les aisselles. Il le poussa violemment contre le mur de taule, provoquant un tremblement généralisé du taudis, qui allait probablement s'effondrer s'il ne faisait pas attention. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se contenir. Il pressa son corps contre celui de Natsu, emprisonna son menton entre ses doigts et se mit à l'embrasser avec toute la sauvagerie qui s'emparait de lui à son contact. Pinkie ne réagit pas tout de suite, sans doute pris par surprise. Après un long moment, Gajeel se contraignit à lâcher ses lèvres gonflées par ses mauvais traitements pour pouvoir observer son visage.

Natsu écarquillait les yeux, apparemment pris de court. Gajeel baissa les yeux. Il n'était pas seulement surpris : à en juger par la belle proéminence gonflant fièrement son pantalon, il avait aussi apprécié cette petite démonstration de force. _Intéressant_ , pensa le Dragon d'Acier en souriant. D'un geste brutal, il saisit Pinkie par la taille et le positionna face à son bureau. Ensuite de quoi, il baissa son pantalon sur ses cuisses et appuya sur sa nuque pour le contraindre à se pencher. De façon assez surprenante, Pinkie ne protesta pas. Gajeel se mordit la lèvre inférieure, submergée de de désir devant la vision de ce cul offert de bonne volonté. Il écarta les cuisses de Natsu et posa une main sur ses couilles, les malaxant presque trop fermement. Il humidifia rapidement les doigts de son autre main et se mit à jouer avec son partenaire, décrivant des cercles appuyés et provocants autour de son anus. Natsu émit un petit grognement au fond de sa gorge, comme s'il s'efforçait de le refouler. Gajeel trouva ça incroyablement sexy et s'appliqua à en obtenir davantage. Puis, il se dépêcha de préparer son partenaire, trop impatient de le pénétrer pour être sûr de pouvoir de se tenir longtemps. Et il ne voulait pas traumatiser Pinkie. Parce qu'il espérait bien que cette fois ne serait pas la seule.

Quand il s'enfonça en lui, il agrippa solidement ses hanches, les lèvres serrées pour étouffer le grondement primal qui montait dans sa gorge.

 _Putain..._

Appuyé sur ses coudes contre le bureau, Natsu haletait bruyamment. Plaisir, douleur, les deux ? Gajeel prit sa verge dans sa main droite, toujours aussi dure, et commença à le masturber, puis bougea lentement en lui, laissant le corps de Natsu s'habituer à sa présence. Le visage de Pinkie s'enflamma et sa bouche se crispa, mais là encore, il était difficile d'interpréter son expression. Gajeel bougea plus vite, s'enfonçant plus profondément en son partenaire à chaque coup de boutoir. Cette fois, Natsu ouvrit la bouche et laissa échapper un cri presque plaintif. Gajeel se laissa dominer par son plaisir et baisa Pinkie de plus belle, envoûté par la vision qu'il lui offrait, penché ainsi sur son bureau, le corps tressautant sous ses coups de reins.

Enfin, le plaisir explosa dans son bas-ventre et sa semence jaillit dans les entrailles de Natsu, libérant enfin Gajeel de sa transe. Il se retira et recula, contemplant Pinkie dont le visage disparaissait entre ses poings, le dos soulevé par une respiration précipitée.

 _Tu es allé trop loin_ , souffla la voix intérieure de Gajeel.

« N-Natsu... commença-t-il, hésitant. Je n'aurais pas dû... »

Tout d'abord, Pinkie ne dit rien, ne bougea pas. Puis, il se redressa, remit son pantalon en place, et lui tournant toujours le dos, il inspira et expira longuement. Quand il se retourna, il souriait. Même si le coin de ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement.

« J'ai vu pire », dit-il d'un air suffisant.

Pour une raison ou pour une autre, cela mit Gajeel en colère.

« Quoi, t'as aussi fait ça avec Luxus, c'est ça ? »

Pinkie pencha la tête d'un air intéressé.

« Jaloux ? » demanda-t-il.

Gajeel le fusilla du regard. Il soupira.

« Non. Ça n'a pas d'importance, et puis, c'est pas le sujet.

— C'est bon, détends-toi. Tu m'as pas violé. Si je voulais pas que ça arrive, crois-moi, il manquerait quelques dents à ta grande gueule de Dragon d'Acier.

— Alors tu y as pris du plaisir ?

— Ça peut aller », répliqua Natsu, impitoyable.

Merde, ce mec était tellement difficile à lire ! Gajeel s'aperçut qu'il était incapable de savoir quand Natsu lui mentait ou pas, quand est-ce qu'il se vantait et quand est-ce qu'il était sincère. Et il réalisa aussi qu'il détestait cette sensation. Il se sentait idiot et mal à l'aise. Il alla fouiller dans une caisse au fond du local et lança une bouteille de bourbon à Pinkie. Celui-ci la rattrapa au vol et haussa un sourcil.

« C'est mon paiement ? Alors c'est comme ça que ça va être ? Être la pute du Dragon d'Acier, y a pire, j'imagine. »

Avant que Gajeel n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Natsu tourna les talons et s'en alla, le laissant planté là, le visage cramoisi, et une détestable sensation d'angoisse aux tripes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kimimaro. Le thème de Kimimaro sur l'OST de Naruto. Et un dimanche soir de merde.**

 **J'avais honnêtement pensé pouvoir classer cette histoire dans la catégorie romance/humour, ma préférée :) Mais je ne suis pas aussi constante que ça.**

 **Mini chapitre, désolée. Juste un truc que j'avais besoin d'écrire.**

 **ListonOnRepeat a raison : « One does not simply repeat a video 10 times without sharing it with friends » (merci, site lambda, de me ramener à ma condition humaine. Pour ceux à qui ça échappe : c'est un mème construit sur l'image de Boromir dans le Seigneur des Anneaux : « one does not simply walk into Mordor... » Et le site me raconte ça parce que ça fait plus de dix fois que j'écoute le thème de Kimimaro :)**

* * *

Natsu se dépêcha de rejoindre la tente qu'on lui avait allouée près de la porte de la mini-forteresse. Il se jeta sur son sac de couchage et déboucha sa bouteille de bourbon.

 _Putain de journée..._ pensa-t-il en se mettant sur le côté – plus confortable pour son cul douloureux.

Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce que Gajeel fasse ça. Il ne l'en avait pas cru capable. Une partie de lui-même avait aimé ça, une autre se sentait utilisée. Ce n'était pas grave, il avait l'habitude, mais il n'en éprouvait pas moins un vague sentiment de dégoût ( _Envers qui ?_ ), et... de la culpabilité.

Il avala quelques gorgées de bourbon et poussa un gros soupir. Cette histoire avec Gajeel lui rappelait d'un peu trop près celle de son intégration dans le gang de l'Homme de Foudre. Une capture, des faveurs sexuelles... Puis, finalement, une vie acceptable. Luxus non plus n'avait pas été tendre.

Natsu chercha à se détendre, mais le sol était trop dur, le bourbon trop âcre. En fait, dans cette nuit silencieuse, seul dans sa tente de fortune plantée au beau milieu d'un campement hostile, il se sentait authentiquement désespéré. Le silence et la solitude... Ça faisait de lui une petite personne écrasée par l'immensité et la cruauté du monde. Juste un gars comme des milliers d'autres qui essayait de survivre à la nuit avec une bouteille d'alcool.

Natsu enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller constitué par son t-shirt et se mit à chialer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Une habitude un peu trop récurrente depuis cette putain d'apocalypse nucléaire.

Comme si chaque soir était une putain de bataille qu'il fallait gagner juste pour pouvoir s'endormir.

Comme si le sommeil était un luxe qu'on acquérait à force de bonne conduite. Mais bordel, c'était quoi, une bonne conduite, dans un monde où chaque jour constituait cent occasions de crever ?

Le pire, c'était que pendant que Natsu sanglotait en s'accrochant à sa bouteille de bourbon, il entendait distinctement la fille aux cheveux bleus et le connard de mécano s'envoyer en l'air comme si demain n'existait pas. Et ce n'était pas le genre de nuit où Natsu avait envie de se réjouir pour eux. Juste le genre de nuit où ça lui donnait envie de crever.

Alors qu'il pleurait comme un gamin dans son propre t-shirt, Natsu se rappelait sa vie d'avant. Celle d'avant Gajeel. Celle d'avant Luxus. Celle d'avant l'apocalypse. Cela ne lui revenait que dans le vague halo argenté dans lequel on enterre ses bons souvenirs. La nostalgie lui agrippait le cœur comme une sangsue à la con.

Quand il repensait à tout ça, à l'époque où il avait été heureux, à l'époque où il croyait être en sécurité, à l'époque où il croyait que le monde n'était pas parfait, mais simplement composé de gens qui faisaient de leur mieux... Il y arrivait encore. Quand il croyait qu'on crachait sa haine pour flatter son ego. Pas parce qu'on y croyait vraiment. Mais désormais il vivait dans un monde où la haine existait pour de vrai. Lui ? Il avait juste essayé d'esquiver les coups. Lui ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment haï quelqu'un.

Une vie acceptable... C'était quoi, au juste ? Ne pas avoir trop mal, et une bouteille de bourbon le soir ?

L'assurance de vivre un autre jour ?

Le _désir_ de vivre un autre jour ?

C'était l'heure la plus noire de la nuit. Pas loin de trois heures du matin. L'heure des démons.

Natsu se retourna dans l'autre sens. Peut-être que dans cette autre position, il ne sentirait pas le poids de son cœur qui l'entraînait au 36e dessous. Là où les démons se rassemblaient pour mettre votre âme en pièce. L'heure la plus noire de votre nuit où les révélations sont censées briller comme des phares dans les ténèbres. Mais en l'absence de révélations, il ne reste que le silence de votre propre esprit. Le silence qu'il s'appliquait à faire taire dans les nuages vagues du bourbon. Dans le silence, à trois heures du matin, la cohorte des fantômes s'éveille. Natsu les voyait tous : amis, amants, parents. Toute une farandole autour de son sac de couchage et de son jeune corps maltraité par quelqu'un qui avait plus de pouvoir que lui. Il avait encore en lui la sensation du corps de l'autre, de son appétit dévorant. Lui ?

Une image effacée sous la pluie.

Un souffle de vent.

Natsu se tourna encore. Il attrapa sa bouteille et y but à nouveau comme s'il plongeait les lèvres dans le Léthé, le fleuve de l'oubli. À la différence près que de boire ce poison, c'était comme se souvenir et oublier à la fois. C'était revoir tout, et tout le monde, et leur dire adieu en même temps.

Parce que la nuit était glaciale. Parce que son lit de fortune était un nid d'aiguille dans lequel son corps cherchait en vain à se lover. Parce qu'il venait de donner son corps une fois de trop.

Parce que sa santé mentale était un phare qui clignotait à intervalles irréguliers, son cœur un champ de mine que des imbéciles émotions passaient leur temps à traverser, déclenchant de petites explosions létales.

Parce qu'il était trois heures du matin, et que c'était la pire heure du monde pour être lucide.


	4. Chapter 4

**Je vois que cette histoire plaît à certain(e)s d'entre vous et j'en suis ravie. Cette fanfic sort un peu de mon registre habituel et donc du coup je suis un peu en terrain inconnu, mais comme toujours, je m'amuse toujours beaucoup à l'écrire. Un petit retour, même quelques mots, me ferait très plaisir :)**

 **Dans tous les cas, comme toujours : enjoy ! :)**

* * *

 _« My world is fire and blood. Once, I was a cop. A road warrior searching for a righteous cause. As the world fell, each of us in our own way was broken. It was hard to know who was more crazy... me... or everyone else. »_

[ _Mad Max : Fury Road_ ]

I

L'aurore arriva trop vite, tant pour Natsu que pour Gajeel. La journée passa dans une étrange tension, le regard quasi-maléfique de Natsu rivé sur Grey qui continuait de réparer sa bagnole, Gajeel observant Natsu de loin avec de l'indécision plein le cœur.

Dans l'après-midi, Grey déclara que la voiture était réparée.

« Excepté ton système de lance-flammes... J'ai jamais vu un truc comme ça et j'ai pas tout compris. »

Les lèvres de Natsu s'étirèrent en un sourire arrogant.

« Ça va de soi, dit-il. Quoi qu'il en soit... Euh... Même si tu l'as pas fait pour moi, merci pour la bagnole. »

La mâchoire de Grey manqua de tomber sur le sol. Toute la journée, il avait travaillé sous le regard inquisiteur de Natsu et avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Les choses commençaient à s'améliorer pour le mécano et il ne voulait pas contrarier Gajeel à ce stade de son insertion dans son petit cartel, alors il avait fait l'effort de fermer sa gueule. Et maintenant... Natsu le remerciait ?

Il observa attentivement ce jeune gars aux cheveux rose hirsutes.

« Cette voiture... Pourquoi elle compte autant pour toi ? se hasarda-t-il à demander.

— Ça me semble pourtant évident. Posséder une bagnole, c'est ce qui s'approche le plus de posséder une liberté.

— La liberté ne se possède pas, fit remarquer Grey d'un ton légèrement dédaigneux.

— Tu te fous de moi ?! s'exclama Natsu. Tout se possède, Grey. Le cul, la binouze, le carburant, et même la liberté. Si tu penses le contraire, j'ai bien peur que tu sois un sacré idéaliste dans un monde de merde. »

Cette tirade surprit le mécano. Natsu n'était pas _juste_ une boule de nerfs exaspérante. Il commençait à comprendre ce que Gajeel voyait en lui.

« Bon, dit-il, conciliant. Je te la laisse. Répare toi-même ton système de lance-flammes, je ne regarderai pas.

— Merci. »

Natsu vérifia que Grey tenait bien parole, puis s'attela à la tâche.

II

Dès que sa voiture fut fin prête, Natsu jeta ses outils dans un coin – il savait que ça mettrait Grey en pétard, mais qu'importe, contrarier le mécano était trop amusant – et courut jusqu'à l'endroit que Gajeel appelait son « bureau ». Il entra comme une flèche, et tomba sur le Dragon d'Acier qui buvait du bourbon comme on aurait prit le thé, en compagnie de Jubia avec il conférait à voix basse. Tous les deux sursautèrent devant son intrusion.

« Gajeel ! l'interpella-t-il bruyamment. Ma bagnole est fin prête. Envoie-moi dehors ou je vais péter un câble ! »

La fille aux cheveux bleus et le Dragon d'Acier le regardèrent, interloqués.

« Pourquoi je te laisserai partir seul en mission, dehors ?! s'étrangla Gajeel. Je suis pas con à ce point-là ! »

Natsu eut un soupir exaspéré.

« S'il y a que ça, t'as qu'à venir avec moi. »

Les yeux de Gajeel s'écarquillèrent davantage. Il échangea un regard avec Jubia, qui haussa les épaules comme pour lui signifier que ça ne la concernait pas.

Gajeel hésita. Il regarda ses mains. Avala le reste de son verre. Se tourna vers Natsu et fronça les sourcils.

« Avec moi ? répéta-t-il d'un ton confus.

— Ouais. » Natsu croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « C'est oui, ou c'est non ? »

Gajeel rejeta sa longue chevelure noire en arrière, se redressa et regarda Natsu dans les yeux. Sinon avec assurance, du moins avec détermination.

« C'est oui, décida-t-il. J'ai justement un truc à faire. Une affaire à conclure avec Rogue Cheney. Tu le connais ?

— Le chef des Dents de sabre ? Celui qu'on surnomme l'Ombre ? Évidemment. Même Luxus a peur de lui. T'es en affaire avec lui ?

— On peut dire ça, confirma Gajeel avec un sourire carnassier.

— Je marche ! On peut partir tout de suite ?

— Impatient à ce point-là ?

— Gajeel, oblige-moi à rester ici cinq minutes de plus et j'égorge quelqu'un.

— C'est noté. Donne-moi un instant, je te rejoins. »

Natsu essaya de contenir son sourire d'enthousiasme. Après ce qui s'était passé la veille, il ne voulait pas donner trop de signaux positifs à Gajeel. Il voulait juste sortir d'ici. Il se dépêcha de redescendre dans la cours de la petite forteresse pour aller faire chauffer le moteur.

III

Enfin. La poussière sous les roues, le soleil dans les yeux, l'immensité du ciel au-dessus de la tête. Rien à des kilomètres que du bleu et du blanc, les brumes tremblantes de chaleur à l'horizon, et plein les oreilles, le rugissement furieux du moteur. Libre.

Même la silhouette imposante du Dragon d'Acier sur le siège passager, la pesanteur de ses yeux sombres s'attardant sur son visage et sur toutes les parties de son corps, tout cela ne gâchait en rien son plaisir. L'accentuait, même. Parce que Natsu aimait la façon dont Gajeel le regardait, avec une sorte de faim ténébreuse, un appétit indomptable qui exsudait de lui comme la menace d'une mort prochaine auréole une panthère noire. Et ça avait quelque chose d'excitant. D'effrayant, mais d'excitant quand même.

Natsu écrasa la pédale d'accélérateur, un sourire fou aux lèvres. Dans cette bagnole, il sèmerait tous les chiens de l'enfer. Rien ni personne ne pouvait l'atteindre.

De son côté, Gajeel n'aurait pas pu prétendre qu'il se sentait totalement à l'aise avec ce chauffeur infernal, mais il s'abstint de toute remarque. Voir Pinkie dans son élément naturel, seigneur de la route, c'était beaucoup trop sexy. Même le geste anodin de passer les vitesses s'auréolait de gloire une gloire travestie, en lambeaux, une gloire de guerrier blessé et diminué, mais une gloire quand même. Natsu se révélait sur la route, pas un simple pilote, mais un chevalier post-apocalyptique qui survolait les plaines arides avec l'aisance d'un souffle de vent, avec pour seule bannière son désir de liberté, pour seul serment sa volonté de survivre.

Gajeel s'aperçut qu'il l'admirait. Merde, il l'admirait ! Depuis le début des emmerdes, il n'avait pas éprouvé ce sentiment envers qui que ce soit, sauf peut-être Jubia. Il y avait des gens qui lui inspiraient la peur, d'autres le respect, certains, plus rares, l'amitié ; mais de l'admiration... Il cligna des yeux, effrayé par ce que cela signifiait. Il avait de l'admiration pour le type qu'il avait baisé la veille sans prendre la peine d'attendre son consentement. Ce que cela signifiait ? Eh bien, qu'il était en train de s'enticher de ce gars. Et ça n'allait pas s'arranger s'il le gardait à ses côtés. Mais quand il songeait à l'idée qu'on le lui arrache, de sombres instincts s'éveillaient en lui. Natsu était plus précieux que la bouffe, le carburant et le bourbon. Natsu n'était pas une ressource vitale. C'était la vie elle-même.

Gajeel s'effraya de ses propres pensées, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour les repousser. Chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête pour le regarder, il en arrivait à la même conclusion. Pinkie avait trouvé le moyen de le séduire, pire que ça, de l'émouvoir.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand Natsu donna un brusque coup de frein.

« On y est, annonça Pinkie. La frontière du territoire de l'Ombre.

— T'es déjà allé jusque là ? » s'étonna Gajeel.

Natsu eut un sourire joueur.

« Ce n'était pas la première fois que je passais par chez toi, quand tu m'as capturé, ô Dragon d'Acier. »

Gajeel ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Je vois. Mais t'as déjà traité directement avec l'Ombre ?

— Impossible. Luxus me l'avait strictement interdit. Il disait que ce gars était dingue. Qu'il fallait l'éviter à tout prix. Alors, il est dingue ?

— Dingue ? Je dirais pas ça. Bizarre, pour le moins. Tu verras bien par toi-même. Sa forteresse est pas loin à l'ouest. Arrête-toi une bonne centaine de mètres avant. Faudra qu'on montre patte blanche si on veut pas se faire descendre.

— Compris. C'est une mission dangereuse, du coup ?

— Suicidaire, répondit Gajeel avec un grand sourire.

— Ça me va », répliqua Natsu en lui souriant plus largement encore.

IV

La forteresse de l'Ombre ressemblait à un navire échoué. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, c'était probablement un navire échoué. Une vieille carcasse rouillée sertie de barbelés et de tourelles pour snipers. La chose se dressait là, comme une grosse baleine éventrée, entre les dunes rocailleuses du désert.

Comme Gajeel l'avait demandé, Natsu arrêta la voiture à distance respectueuse des portes d'entrée. Ils descendirent de la bagnole et levèrent les mains en l'air en signe de paix. Puis, ils attendirent dans le silence étourdissant du désert. Au bout de longues minutes, les portes pivotèrent et un homme blond sortit de la forteresse, un gros calibre dans les mains.

« C'est toi, Gajeel ? héla-t-il.

— Si tu croyais le contraire, tu seras pas sorti, Sting, pas vrai ? Détends-toi. Pinkie est avec moi. Ma dernière recrue. »

Natsu tiqua en s'entendant décrire ainsi, mais ne dit rien.

Le dénommé Sting fit un signe à quelqu'un derrière lui, et il avança vers les nouveaux venus avec une petite escouade armée jusqu'aux dents.

« T'es là pourquoi ? demanda le blond quand il fut assez proche pour ne pas avoir à s'égosiller.

— Pour ce dont on a parlé l'autre jour. J'ai trouvé un puits de pétrole et je veux bien partager, mais ça a un prix. »

Natsu se figea. Un puits de pétrole ? C'était comme si, dans les temps anciens, Gajeel avait tranquillement annoncé qu'il connaissait l'emplacement d'une mine de diamants et d'un trésor archéologique convoité depuis un siècle par le Bristish Museum. Et il lui laissait connaître cette information comme s'il était l'un de ses hommes ? Ce qu'il n'était définitivement pas, et Gajeel n'était pas assez idiot pour commettre une erreur aussi grossière. Alors, pourquoi ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage à la question. Après avoir examiné la bagnole en long, en large et en travers, Sting et ses compagnons les invitèrent à entrer. Natsu grimpa dans la bagnole, claqua la portière et regarda Gajeel.

« Un puits de pétrole ? T'es sérieux ? »

Gajeel se contenta de sourire.

Natsu soupira.

« Bon, bah c'est parti pour rencontrer l'Ombre... »

V

Rogue Cheney _alias_ l'Ombre les attendait au fond de l'épave, dans une vaste salle tapissée de tentures trouvées dieu sait où. Des braseros brûlaient en ligne, comme une allée d'église menant au trône de l'Ombre, un absurde méli-mélo de pots d'échappements qui ressemblait à une parodie du trône de fer dans _Game of Thrones_. L'Ombre se tenait en retrait des lumières, une longue mèche de cheveux noirs dissimulant la moitié de son visage. Cependant, tandis qu'il remontait l'allée avec Gajeel, Natsu se sentit observé, comme si un serpent le regardait depuis sa cachette sous une pierre. Il frissonna malgré la chaleur ambiante et se frotta les bras, mal à l'aise.

Arrivé près du trône, Gajeel s'arrêta et salua l'Ombre de sa voix forte et grondante.

Et de façon plutôt informelle.

« Salut, Rogue, dit-il tranquillement. J'ai une confirmation sur le puits. Comme on a dit, je te donnerai son emplacement _si_ tu me files la ferraille que je t'ai demandée y a des lustres. »

Un regard obscur se darda sur Gajeel,. Puis, il glissa sur Natsu, de haut en bas. Le pilote frissonna de plus bel, glacé en plein après-midi post-apocalyptique.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda Rogue d'une voix douce et modulée, pleine de poison.

— Pinkie ? Oh, ma nouvelle recrue. Encore un qui a pas pu supporter longtemps le contact de ce connard de Luxus. »

Natsu fit de son mieux pour dissimuler sa surprise. Si c'était là l'angle que Gajeel comptait prendre, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas prévenu ?!

Pour tester sa loyauté. Pour jauger ses réactions. Mais c'était fou ! Si Rogue voyait sa surprise, il ne ferait jamais confiance à Gajeel ! Pourquoi le Dragon d'Acier prenait-il de tels risques ? Natsu aurait pu s'en prendre à Gajeel ici même, mettant ainsi un point d'arrêt à toute tentative de négociations parce qu'il était venu en compagnie d'un membre du gang de l'Homme de Foudre, autrement dit, en compagnie d'un traître. Mais si Natsu avait réagi, il se serait fait tuer en même temps que Gajeel... Et pourtant, c'était toujours un trop gros risque.

Est-ce que Gajeel ne craignait vraiment pas ce type que même Luxus évitait ?

« Tu m'en dois une, continua le Dragon d'Acier. Je t'ai donné plus qu'assez de preuves de ma fiabilité. La façon dont je vois les choses, c'est que toi, tu dois me prouver que j'ai raison de te donner l'emplacement de ce puits. »

Natsu fixa Gajeel, tétanisé. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour défier l'Ombre avec un tel aplomb ?! Quelque chose d'important, si on devait en juger par la réaction de Rogue.

Il pinça les lèvres dans une moue de contrariété, mais quand il reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix calme et posée.

« Tu marques un point, Gajeel. Je peux peut-être te faire confiance, mais ce type ? Qui te dit que ce n'est pas un espion à la solde de Luxus ?

— Mon système de recrutement ne concerne que moi. Natsu est avec moi, et tu vas devoir t'en tenir à ma parole. Sinon, pas de puits de pétrole. Alors certes, j'obtiendrai peut-être pas ma ferraille, mais je suis prêt à prendre le risque. »

Un silence mortel s'abattit dans la salle pleine d'échos.

Rogue changea de position sur son trône de fer, puis se pencha en avant, le menton dans la main. Natsu eut l'impression que son seul œil visible le transperçait.

« Si je ne peux pas questionner le Dragon d'Acier, qui apparemment souhaite se montrer susceptible, je peux t'interroger, toi. Qui es-tu, et à qui es-tu loyal ? »

Natsu se sentit fondre sur place. Que répondre à ça ? Comment se sortir vivant de ce guêpier ? Il n'y avait aucune bonne réponse. Toutes les réponses possibles faisaient de lui un traître aux yeux de quelqu'un. Réalisant ceci, il décida de parer au plus urgent.

Il prit une grande inspiration et prononça calmement :

« Je m'appelle Natsu. J'étais effectivement à la solde de Luxus, mais c'est terminé. Pour des raisons qui me sont personnelles, je suis loyal à Gajeel, le Dragon d'Acier. Si tu veux questionner ça, il va falloir que ça en passe par une remise en question de ton allié, et j'ai comme la sensation que personne ici n'a envie de ça. »

Un mince sourire, aiguisé comme le premier croissant de lune, apparut sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

« En effet, Natsu. Personne n'a envie de ça. »

Il fit un geste nonchalant de la main en direction de Gajeel.

« Tu as gagné, Dragon d'Acier. La ferraille est à toi. Le puits de pétrole... est à moitié à moi. Marché conclu ?

— Marché conclu », grogna Gajeel.


	5. Chapter 5

I

Pendant que les huiles discutaient des détails de leur arrangement, Natsu fut invité à aller voir ailleurs s'il y était. Il errait sans but dans l'épave quand le blond de tout à l'heure apparut au détour d'un couloir.

« Hey ! le salua Sting en agitant la main. Si t'as faim, je suis justement sur le point de me faire griller un truc.

— Quoi donc ? demanda Natsu qui en avait déjà l'eau à la bouche.

— Un pigeon ! J'ai tiré un putain de pigeon !

— Woah ! J'ai trop la dalle, mec.

— Alors suis-moi ! »

Sting lui adressa un clin d'œil et disparut dans une coursive. Natsu s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas.

Après cinq minutes, il se retrouva sur ce qui ressemblait à une ancienne galerie ouverte, un endroit où autrefois, les gens avaient dû s'accouder rêveusement à la rambarde pour contempler l'océan. Aujourd'hui, c'était surtout un couloir plein de courants d'air. Mais au beau milieu de ce corridor trônait un brasero surmonté d'une grille, et Sting y plaça son pigeon plumé et évidé, fier comme s'il venait de découvrir l'Amérique.

« De la viande ! » s'exclama-t-il, extatique.

Natsu ne pouvait que souscrire à cet enthousiasme. Il mourait de faim.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils dégustaient leurs brochettes de pigeon, adossés à une paroi rouillée.

« Alors, fit Natsu, est-ce que tu vas me dire pourquoi Gajeel semble aussi sûr de lui pour négocier avec ton boss, celui-là même qui terrorise les trois quarts du monde encore habitable ? »

Sting éclata de rire.

« T'exagères un peu, là, mais je vois où tu veux en venir. Je devrais peut-être pas te le dire, mais voilà : Gajeel, c'est l'ex de Rogue. »

Natsu dévisagea son interlocuteur, bouche bée.

« Sans blague ?! s'exclama-t-il. Et moi qui croyais que les séparations du genre 'on reste amis', c'était un mythe...

— Disons que l'histoire est un poil compliquée.

— Raconte ?

— Je vais te dire ce que je sais, mais c'est pas grand-chose. »

II

 _Quelques années auparavant._

Gajeel vira de bord au dernier moment, évitant une explosion qui brutalisa ses oreilles au point qu'il n'entende plus qu'un long sifflement aigu. Il freina pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité, à la dérive sur le sable dur. Quand la voiture s'arrêta enfin, il entreprit de s'en extraire, suant et recouvert de suie.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient toujours quand il essaya d'ajuster sa vue au contraste douloureux entre les flammes de l'explosion et la noirceur épaisse du désert. Petit à petit, ses sens s'ajustèrent. L'attaque avait été fulgurante. Il était venu ici pour faire un peu de pillage, mais il était tombé sur une grosse opération de l'Homme de Foudre. Gajeel, lui, travaillait en solo. Il refusait de servir qui que ce soit. La mort ne l'effrayait pas tellement : cela faisait au moins la centième fois depuis l'apocalypse qu'il avait eu la quasi-certitude que son heure avait sonné. Du coup, une fois de plus ou de moins... C'était presque la routine, maintenant.

Il tituba près de son véhicule, essayant de donner du sens au chaos et à la ruine que Luxus venait d'abattre sur ce petit camp de survivants sans défense.

Ce fut alors qu'il entendit les gémissements, et son instinct le poussa à la recherche de l'origine de la voix. Bientôt, il discerna des membres pâles appartenant à un corps bloqué sous une grosse carcasse métallique. Sans réfléchir, sans penser à sa propre survie, Gajeel souleva les débris à la force de ses bras.

Un jeune homme apparut, ses cheveux noirs collés à son visage dégoulinant de sang. Gajeel le releva et l'embarqua dans sa bagnole. Il mit le contact et jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur : plusieurs silhouettes armées se rapprochaient à grands pas. Il écrasa l'accélérateur et la voiture bondit sur la mauvaise piste.

La nuit se referma sur lui et son passager. Gajeel bifurqua droit dans le désert en comptant sur l'adhérence des pneus qu'il avait volés dans ce but quelques jours plus tôt. Haut dans le ciel, éclatante, la Voie Lactée les surplomba. Gajeel ne put s'empêcher d'y abîmer son regard, ahuri par cette beauté indifférente. Leurs petites luttes pour le pouvoir et la survie ne signifiaient rien pour les étoiles impassibles, et Gajeel avait toujours été du genre à trouver ça réconfortant.

Il fonça pendant des kilomètres, pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et les escadrons de Luxus, des types armés jusqu'aux dents qui n'hésitaient pas à s'emparer de chaque bout de territoire vulnérable, quitte à y massacrer touts ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Voilà pourquoi Gajeel préférait travailler en solo. Au fond, il ne pouvait pas réellement blâmer l'Homme de Foudre : il n'y avait pas de temps pour négocier, pas assez de ressources pour être juste. Il n'y avait que la force brute. Mais Gajeel ne voulait pas y perdre son âme au change. Il voulait survivre, mais pas à n'importe quel prix.

Au bout d'une heure, il s'arrêta. Ils étaient en plein désert, un vaste plateau blanc sous la lune. Gajeel se tourna vers son passager. Comme il ne faisait pas mine de reprendre conscience, Gajeel lui donna une claque sur la joue. Le jeune homme se redressa aussitôt en toussant, puis lui jeta un regard affolé, un regard d'animal pris au piège.

« C'est bon, dit Gajeel en écartant les mains en signe de paix. Je t'ai sorti des débris, c'est pas pour te buter maintenant. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs écarquilla les yeux. La question qui surnageait dans le lac noir de ses iris n'échappa pas à Gajeel. _Pourquoi ?_ demandait l'inconnu.

« Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse crever là ? »

L'autre secoua la tête en silence.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda Gajeel.

— Rogue. Je suis Rogue. Rogue Cheney. »

Il avait sorti tout ça d'une traite à la manière d'un mantra qu'on se répète dans les ténèbres pour ne pas perdre l'esprit. Et Gajeel le comprenait. Ce monde était devenu fou. Garder son identité, c'était garder une part de santé mentale.

« Ok, Rogue. Je bosse solo. Et au cas où tu te souviendrais pas bien de tout, je viens de te sauver la vie. Ton camp a été attaqué par les singes de l'Homme de Foudre. »

Le dénommé Rogue se redressa sur le siège passager, grimaçant au passage tandis qu'il poussait sur ses muscles douloureux.

« Je... Merci. »

Gajeel haussa un sourcil.

« C'est tout ? »

L'autre lui lança un regard venimeux.

« Tu veux quoi ? Qu'on fasse ami-ami ? Que je te livre le récit navrant de mon existence ? J'ai pas envie de ça, et en plus, je connais même pas ton nom.

— Gajeel. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs sembla méditer cette réponse un moment.

« Gajeel, répéta-t-il doucement. Merci, Gajeel. Et maintenant ?

— Maintenant, c'est toi, moi, et la Voie Lactée. »

Rogue le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou, mais Gajeel l'ignora et redémarra sa bagnole.

III

« Ok, il l'a sauvé, commenta Natsu. Mais ils ont fondé un gang ensemble, ou quoi ? »

Sting lécha ses doigts couverts de graisse.

« Patience ! J'y viens. Mais avant, j'ai une question à te poser. »

Natsu se raidit, méfiant d'instinct.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, pour de vrai ? » demanda Sting.

Natsu haussa les épaules.

« Tu veux une réponse loyale qui fasse monter mes points de confiance, ou la vraie réponse ?

— À ton avis ?

— La vraie réponse. Je sais pas ce que toi, tu fous ici, mais j'ai l'impression que toi et moi, on a un truc en commun. »

Sting leva un sourcil.

« Vraiment ? Et c'est quoi ? »

Natsu fit une pause, plongea son regard brun dans les yeux saphir de son interlocuteur.

« T'es pas sûr de rester avec l'Ombre, je me trompe ? Tu testes tes possibilités. T'essaies de savoir de quelles options tu disposes au juste. T'as l'esprit libre. »

Sting laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Tu n'y es pas, Natsu. Rogue est mon ami.

— Ah bon ?! Tu le trouves pas... un peu dingue ?

— Si. C'est pour ça que c'est mon ami. »

Natsu considéra cette réponse un instant.

« Acceptable, commenta-t-il. Ok, alors je vais répondre à ta question. Ce que je fous là ? J'essaie de survivre. Mais c'est qu'une partie de la raison. Gajeel... il est pas comme Luxus.

— En quoi ? demanda Sting, et Natsu vit aussitôt qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une question rhétorique.

— Il sait se faire respecter, mais son but, ce n'est pas de dominer, mais plutôt... de protéger.

— Tu crois qu'il va te protéger ? »

Natsu réfléchit sérieusement à cette question. Mais pas plus de deux secondes.

« Oui, je crois qu'il va me protéger.

— Pourquoi ? »

Natsu se tourna vers Sting, agacé. C'était quoi, toutes ces questions ?!

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? »

Le bond éclata de rire.

« Ok, oublie ça. Moi, ça m'est égal. Je bosse pour Rogue, et Rogue a une entente avec Gajeel. Et voilà comment ça s'est passé. »

IV

« J'en peux plus. On va dormir un peu. »

Ils étaient arrêtés au beau milieu de nulle part. Rogue n'était même plus très certain de savoir sur quel territoire ils se trouvaient. Mais il s'en foutait, tellement la fatigue le rongeait jusqu'à l'os. Et ce n'était que le début. Pas encore le moment de penser à tous les gens qu'il venait de perdre ce soir. Non. Il avait appris à réfléchir autrement : ce qui comptait, c'était d'entendre encore les battements de son propre cœur. Il respirait, alors tout allait bien.

Il regarda Gajeel, qui apparemment s'était endormi à la fin de sa phrase.

Il essaya de réfléchir.

Ce type venait de lui sauver la vie, mais Rogue avait peur de lui. Ces temps-ci, il avait peur de tout le monde. Alors, il fit une chose stupide. Il ouvrit discrètement la portière et se glissa dans la nuit, seul.

Il savait qu'il ne survivrait probablement pas aux prochains jours. Mais il en était arrivé à un point où il n'était même plus très sûr de _vouloir_ survivre. Il savait juste qu'il ne voulait pas rester là, coincé dans cette minuscule bagnole qui sentait l'essence et la sueur.

La nuit fut calme, apaisante. Le ciel était vertigineux. Le monde était vide. Il n'y avait, comme avait dit Gajeel plus tôt, que lui et la Voie lactée. Rogue voulait que ça reste comme ça jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Il marcha toute la nuit. À l'aurore, un rugissement de moteur l'avertit qu'il avait de la compagnie. Il ne se retourna pas. Il continua à marcher, même quand le véhicule s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Advienne que pourra : il n'en avait plus rien à foutre.

V

« T'as perdu la tête ? » lui demanda la voix de Gajeel.

Rogue tressaillit et reconnut le conducteur. Il l'avait... suivi jusque là ?

« Mais enfin merde, tu me veux quoi ?! explosa-t-il.

— J'ai pas risqué ma vie pour toi pour que tu la foutes en l'air quelques kilomètres plus loin. »

Rogue lui lança un regard assassin et se remit à marcher. L'autre le suivit en roulant au pas.

« Tu sais quoi, gamin, toi et moi, on devrait fonder notre propre gang. »

Rogue s'arrêta net. Un gang ? _Leur_ gang ? Et puis quoi, encore ?!

« On se connaît pas, asséna-t-il brutalement.

— Maintenant, si. Et puis, si t'es si pressé de mourir, de toute façon, t'as rien à perdre. Avec un peu de chance, quelques trucs intéressants pourraient même t'arriver avant le tomber de rideau.

— Pourquoi t'insistes ?

— Tu me plais. »

Ça, c'était direct, Rogue pouvait au moins lui accorder ça.

Il leva un sourcil.

« Et c'est une raison suffisante ? »

Gajeel haussa les épaules.

« C'est une raison comme une autre. Le monde a changé. Tuer quelqu'un parce qu'on a la dalle, décider de se foutre en l'air, ou bien encore fonder un gang avec un type juste parce qu'on a envie de le tringler, c'est presque du pareil au même. Pas vrai ? »

Rogue en resta muet. D'une certaine manière, ça faisait sens. Et... ça lui convenait.

« T'as gagné », dit-il en faisant le tour du véhicule pour retourner s'installer sur le siège passager.

« Roule. »

VI

« Ça s'est vraiment passé comme ça ? » demanda Natsu, interloqué.

Sting haussa les épaules.

« C'est à peu près la version que Rogue m'a donné, en tout cas.

— Alors pourquoi ils se sont séparés, du coup ?

— Divergences idéologiques. Gajeel est un tendre. Il accueille du monde. Rogue ne le montre pas, mais mentalement, il s'est jamais remis de l'attaque de Luxus. Il le hait du plus profond de son âme. Sa vie ne tient qu'à ça : son désir de vengeance. Il t'aurait tué à mains nues juste parce que tu bosses pour lui, si t'avais pas été avec Gajeel. Il se méfie de tout et de tout le monde et sa stratégie, c'était le repli. S'enfermer dans une vaste forteresse en méditant à sa future vengeance. Et non pas donner un coup de main dès que possible, faire des opérations de sauvetage ou ce genre de trucs.

— Gajeel fait ça ? s'étonna Natsu.

— Yep. Et quand il a commencé à le faire avec le gang qu'il avait fondé avec Rogue, le ton a commencé à monter. C'était à l'époque où je venais d'arriver. Ça va te paraître dingue, mais Rogue et moi, on se connaissait d'avant l'apocalypse. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a laissé intégrer le gang. Bref, à cette époque, les deux se disputaient presque tous les jours. Violemment. Du genre, ça se finissait en général par un nez cassé ou des lèvres éclatées. Et puis un jour, Gajeel a décidé de partir. Il l'a annoncé à tout le monde et certains ont décidé de se barrer avec lui. Ensuite, il s'est enfermé avec Rogue et ils ont discuté, très, très longtemps. Après ça, Gajeel a pris ses cliques et ses claques et s'est cassé. Rogue, lui, est pas ressorti de sa cabine. Des fois je venais et j'hésitais à entrer parce que je l'entendais chialer. Et ça a duré trois jours comme ça.

— Wow... Et pourtant, il a pas l'air d'en tenir rigueur à Gajeel.

— Apparemment, ils se sont promis de ne jamais, jamais rien faire qui aille contre les intérêts de l'autre, et Gajeel s'est engagé à ne jamais passer d'alliance avec Luxus, de quelque nature que ce soit. Les mois ont passé, les choses se sont tassées, et ils ont commencé à faire des échanges et ce genre de trucs. »

Natsu jeta son os de pigeon et médita ce qu'il venait d'apprendre en se léchant les doigts. Il se sentait bizarre. Il avait l'estomac noué. Il déglutit avec difficulté et décida de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Et est-ce qu'ils... Est-ce qu'ils sont toujours aussi... euh... proches ? »

Sting rigola.

« Tu veux savoir s'ils couchent toujours ensemble ? »

Natsu acquiesça silencieusement, et Sting le dévisagea avec un petit sourire agaçant.

« Tu craquerais pas pour ton boss, par hasard ? » demanda-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Natsu le fusilla du regard.

« Écoute, dit Sting en levant les mains en signe de paix, j'en sais rien. Faudra que tu lui poses toi-même la question.

— Absolument hors de question. J'vais plutôt aller voir par moi-même.

— Une opération d'espionnage, hein ? Je viens avec toi ! »

Natsu le dévisagea d'un air critique.

« Tu sais te faire discret ? »

Sting prit un air choqué. « Y a pas plus discret que moi ! »

Natsu soupira et décida qu'il serait plus simple de le croire sur parole.

« Allez viens, dit Sting en s'éloignant, je sais où les trouver. »


	6. Chapter 6

**Je demande humblement pardon au bon goût pour certains passages de ce chapitre :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I

« Sexy... murmura Gajeel.

— Hum. Pas mal. 'Uke'. U-K-E.

— C'est moi que tu traites d'uke, là ?!

— Nan, mais regarde, ça compte triple... »

Derrière la cloison qui les séparait de la cabine de Rogue, Sting et Natsu échangèrent un regard perplexe, puis penchèrent la tête pour observer ce qui se passait à travers la porte restée ouverte.

Sting se remit aussitôt à l'abri, les deux mains pressées sur sa bouche pour se retenir de hurler de rire. Natsu lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, mais rien n'y fit. Natsu prit son compagnon par le haut du bras et le traîna à l'autre bout du couloir pour éviter qu'ils ne se fassent repérer.

« Nan mais j'y crois pas ! s'esclaffa Sting, cherchant le soutien du mur pour laisser exploser son hilarité. Ils jouent au putain de Scrabble ! J'y aurais jamais cru si je l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux ! »

Natsu lui jeta un regard noir.

« Tu vas nous faire repérer, idiot !

— Bah, y a pas grand-chose à espionner, de toute façon. T'es pas rassuré ? »

Natsu secoua la tête.

« Leurs choix de mots sont pour le moins... ambigus.

— Hmpf, grogna Sting.

— Personne t'a demandé de venir ! s'emporta Natsu en faisant un effort pour ne pas crier.

— Ok, ok ! fit Sting en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Continuons à espionner. »

Ils revinrent devant l'entrée de la cabine de Rogue, et n'entendirent d'abord rien d'autre qu'un silence pesant. Puis, la voix de Gajeel retentit :

« Si tu continues à me regarder comme ça, Rogue, je vais finir par me faire des idées. »

Silence.

Quelques secondes plus tard, quelque chose tomba violemment sur le sol, suivi du crépitement des pièces du jeu qui s'éparpillaient sur le sol. Natsu osa un regard à l'intérieur et vit Gajeel qui plaquait Rogue contre le mur, tenant ses cuisses à deux mains pour les maintenir à la hauteur de sa taille tandis que son amant s'accrochait à lui, les doigts plongés dans sa chevelure, l'embrassant passionnément.

Au même moment, Sting bougea derrière lui et étouffa un juron. Il se pencha – trop tard – pour rattraper le balai qu'il venait de heurter. En tombant, le manche heurta bruyamment un seau en métal. L'atmosphère dans la cabine changea immédiatement. Natsu et Sting détalèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait – ce qui d'ailleurs était possiblement le cas.

II

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois parvenus quasiment de l'autre côté de la forteresse. Les poumons en feu, ils s'adossèrent contre une paroi pour reprendre haleine.

« Y a pas plus discret que toi, hein... » marmonna Natsu d'une voix pleine de rancœur.

 _En même temps_ , pensa-t-il aussitôt, _est-ce que j'avais vraiment envie de rester pour voir ça ?..._

Sting émit un petit rire étouffé.

« Désolé, Natsu, j'ai menti... En tout cas, t'as eu la réponse à ta question, non ? »

Natsu soupira.

« Ouais. Je suppose que oui.

— Fais pas cette tête. T'as l'air en colère. Y a bien un truc entre vous, alors ? »

Natsu leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

« Mais bon sang, t'es vraiment incroyablement curieux, comme mec, tu sais ?!

— Ouais, je sais, rigola Sting. On me le dit souvent. »

Puis, quelque chose changea dans son regard. Une drôle de lueur s'y alluma. Sting se rapprocha de Natsu et soudain, sans prévenir, il l'embrassa.

Natsu écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc. Sting recula et lui sourit.

« Une petite revanche, ça te dit ? Je te laisserai même prendre le dessus, si t'en as envie. »

Natsu se mordilla la lèvre. La proposition, il devait l'admettre, était tentante. Le blond était plutôt mignon... Et il avait effectivement un certain désir de revanche. Il attrapa Sting par la nuque et imprima ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il goûta sa bouche longuement, tandis que des mains baladeuses se glissaient déjà sous ses vêtements. Un feu puissant s'éveilla dans son bas-ventre.

Sting le guida jusqu'à sa propre cabine, ferma la porte et sourit d'un air provocant à Natsu. Il se déshabilla devant lui, dévoilant un corps athlétique et nerveux à la peau claire légèrement halée par le soleil. Natsu s'humecta les lèvres, séduit par le spectacle. Sting se rapprocha et pressa son corps nu contre le sien tout en lui caressant les fesses. Natsu frémit au contact de ses mains et attaqua de nouveau ses lèvres, qui avaient un léger goût de sel, et une texture délicieusement pulpeuse. Sans rompre le baiser, Sting défit son pantalon et caressa son entrejambe d'une main chaude et pressée, tandis que de l'autre, il se glissa sous son t-shirt pour découvrir le relief de son torse et le contour de ses mamelons. Avide de passer à la suite, Natsu repoussa son partenaire et se débarrassa de ses vêtements. Sting s'allongea sur le lit et écarta les jambes, comme pour l'inviter à se nicher entre ses cuisses. Natsu s'exécuta, et se crispa quand il sentit sa queue frotter contre celle de son partenaire. Il remua les hanches pour accentuer le contact. Sting ferma les yeux en laissant échapper un petit soupir. Natsu s'attaqua à son cou, suçant et mordillant la peau sensible tandis que son partenaire se raidissait sous lui, gémissant doucement.

« Natsu... dit finalement Sting d'une voix tendue par le désir. J'ai pas de lubrifiant, comme tu peux t'en douter... Mais j'ai bien un peu d'huile... Et je préférerais que tu t'en serves.

— De l'huile ? De l'huile de moteur ?

— Mais non, idiot, rigola Sting. De l'huile alimentaire. Je sais bien que t'aimes les bagnoles, mais faudrait voir à pas me prendre pour une grosse cylindrée, même si... Je suis plutôt bien équipé. »

Cette fois, Natsu éclata de rire.

« Ok, j'ai pigé le message, dit-il en souriant.

— Sous mon lit », indiqua Sting.

Natsu fouilla à l'aveuglette, mit la main sur de nombreuses canettes vides et autres reliquats d'emballage, avant d'extraire une bouteille... d'huile d'olive.

« Vierge extra, pressée à froid, en plus, commenta-t-il d'un ton faussement admiratif.

— Pour le côté vierge, en ce qui me concerne faudra repasser, mais sinon, je te le confirme, de la haute qualité. Je rigole pas avec mes lubrifiants.

— J'te comprends, un corps comme le tien, ça s'abîme pas avec de la vulgaire huile de colza. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, après quoi Natsu déboucha la bouteille et enduisit ses doigts de graisse.

« Bon, fini de rigoler... Je vais te fourrer comme un bocadilo.

— Un quoi ?

— Oh, rien, de la gastronomie espagnole...

— Pff, après les bagnoles, la bouffe... se plaignit Sting en feignant un ton offensé.

— Râle pas, ça veut dire que je te trouve appétissant... »

Après avoir encore rigolé, ils convinrent que davantage de mauvais jeux de mots risquait de les faire définitivement renoncer à leur partie de jambes en l'air, et ils se mirent au boulot.

Natsu trouva Sting agréablement réceptif à ses attouchements, et son partenaire éphémère s'ouvrit rapidement sous ses doigts, le visage en feu. Natsu huma le parfum de sueur et d'huile d'olive qui émanait de lui, curieusement excitant dans son étrangeté même. Il pénétra son compagnon le plus doucement possible, puis se laissa aller au rythme dicté par son désir, oubliant tout ce qui le préoccupait et lui pesait.

Au bout d'un moment, il se retira et Sting s'allongea sur le ventre, puis Natsu le pénétra à nouveau tout en mordillant sa nuque moirée de sueur dont le petit goût salé picota le bout de sa langue. Sting ondula des hanches, cherchant le contact du matelas pour stimuler sa verge gonflée. Natsu le laissa faire un moment, excité par la vue de son cul qui ondulait sous lui, aspirant et relâchant sa queue en rythme. Après quelques minutes, Sting, lui demanda à nouveau de changer de position. Il s'agenouilla sur son lit, les jambes écartées, et Natsu se plaça derrière lui. Là, il le pilonna ardemment, une main refermée sur sa queue. Sting rejeta la tête en arrière et Natsu en profita pour l'embrasser fougueusement, recueillant ses gémissements à même ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce que son partenaire jouisse, la bouche entrouverte, la respiration bloquée, quelques secondes suspendues de plaisir total. Natsu ne tarda pas à le rejoindre sur les hauteurs de l'orgasme, puis resta un moment en lui, écoutant décroître les battements de son cœur tandis que sa queue palpitait dans les entrailles chaudes et moites de son partenaire.

« Putain, ça fait du bien, dit-il dans un murmure en se laissant retomber sur le lit, essoufflé.

— Je confirme, acquiesça Sting en s'étirant comme un chat. Ça va mieux, maintenant ? »

Natsu fronça les sourcils, ramené à ce qui avait initialement déclenché cette débauche.

« J'me débrouillerai. Ça a pas d'importance. De toute façon... »

Il se tut brusquement. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose qu'il serait plus avisé de garder pour lui. Après tout ça, il doutait encore plus de son avenir, surtout auprès de Gajeel. Il commençait à songer à prendre la fuite pour rentrer chez lui et retrouver ses amis... C'était donc ça, ce qu'on appelait des « confidences sur l'oreiller » ? Il ne pouvait nier qu'après un orgasme de ce genre, on avait envie de dire tout ce qu'on avait sur le cœur, mais il se rappela qu'ici, il était en territoire ennemi et que les mots devaient être maniés avec prudence.

« De toute façon, quoi ? voulut savoir Sting.

— Rien... » marmonna Natsu.

Le silence retomba dans la cabine étroite, qui sentait maintenant la sueur, le sperme... et l'huile d'olive.

« Bon, dit Natsu en se redressant. Merci pour tout, Sting. J'pense qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille, maintenant.

— Pas de problème, j'en ai profité aussi. C'est quand tu veux, si tu reviens dans le coin.

— C'est noté. »

Il ramassa ses vêtements épars et s'habilla rapidement puis, après avoir adressé un dernier sourire à Sting, il quitta sa cabine et déambula dans la forteresse à la recherche de la sortie. Il comptait attendre la fin des ébats de Gajeel à l'endroit où il était le plus à l'aise, donc, dans sa bagnole.

Il se perdit plusieurs fois sur le trajet et commençait à perdre patience, quand soudain, il ressentit un choc violent à l'arrière du crâne et perdit connaissance.

III

Il émergea avec une sensation de froid sur sa peau. Le sol était dur. La douleur pulsait avec agressivité dans son crâne. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et découvrit un environnement étroit et obscur. Son souffle s'accéléra aussitôt, tandis que la panique pulsait lourdement dans sa poitrine. Il essaya de se redresser, et la douleur dans son crâne explosa. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il rampa jusqu'à heurter une paroi et parvint laborieusement à s'asseoir. Peu à peu, ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, et le voile de douleur se dissipa. Il observa son environnement et comprit qu'il se trouvait dans une cellule.

 _Merde... Pas si solide que ça, ton entente avec Rogue, pas vrai, Gajeel ?_

À moins que... Non, il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Et pourtant... Maintenant qu'elle s'était élevée, impossible de faire taire la voix insidieuse qui lui racontait que Gajeel l'avait trahi, qu'il avait profité de sa venue dans le territoire de l'Ombre pour se débarrasser de lui. C'était logique, après tout : Gajeel avait bien plus à gagner en consolidant son alliance avec Rogue qu'en persistant à le protéger, alors que l'Ombre haïssait Luxus et que Gajeel avait juré de ne jamais passer de marcher avec lui, _de quelque manière que ce soit_. Et prendre sous son aile un homme de main de Luxus, est-ce que Rogue n'allait pas considérer ça comme une trahison ? L'instinct de Natsu lui soufflait que si.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un tintement métallique retentit, et la porte s'ouvrit sur une lumière aveuglante. Natsu plissa les yeux et reconnut la silhouette de Rogue dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« À ma merci... siffla l'Ombre. Tu es à ma merci. Je ne pensais pas que Gajeel me ferait un cadeau pareil. »

Le cœur de Natsu s'effrita. Rogue eut un rire bas.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il ne t'a pas donné à moi librement. J'ai juste pris les devants. C'était vraiment con de sa part de me tenter de cette manière. Dire qu'il croyait que j'allais laisser filer un homme de Luxus... C'est pour ça qu'on n'est plus ensemble, tu sais. Gajeel voudrait contenter tout le monde. Mais c'est impossible. »

Rogue soupira, et maintenant que Natsu pouvait distinguer les traits de son visage, il lui parut authentiquement triste. Vu qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, il en profita pour tenter de se défendre :

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. J'imagine que ça te fera pas changer d'avis, mais je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi : Luxus _est_ un connard. Je n'étais pas avec lui par loyauté. J'étais avec lui pour survivre. »

Rogue ne dit rien pendant un long moment, si bien que Natsu crut qu'il ne lui ferait pas l'honneur de lui répondre. Mais finalement, il gronda d'une voix sourde :

« La survie, hein ? Ça justifie tout, pas vrai ? Regarde ce qu'on est devenus... On est tous fous à lier. Je le sais, ça, ne te fais pas d'illusions. Je déteste ce que je suis devenu. Mais la haine... c'est tout ce qui me reste. Pas de chance pour toi, t'es du mauvais côté de la barrière. »

Natsu n'eut aucun mal à le croire. Cet homme allait le tuer, et si son instinct était juste, ce ne serait pas de la manière la plus agréable. Une boule d'appréhension lui noua la gorge. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Il essaya de réfléchir à toute vitesse, mais ne trouva pas la moindre solution pour se sortir de ce guêpier. Et pendant qu'il paniquait, Rogue continuait de le fixer d'un air inexpressif, mêlé de cette insupportable tristesse que Natsu ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Rogue, prononça soudain une voix basse et vibrante que Natsu reconnut aussitôt. Laisse-le partir. Tout de suite. »

Rogue referma la porte de la cellule d'un coup de pied, et Natsu se recroquevilla au fond, trop terrifié pour tenter une évasion.

« On avait dit _jamais_ , Gajeel ! cria Rogue. Tu te pointes ici avec un homme de Luxus, et t'espérais vraiment t'en tirer comme ça ? Est-ce que t'as perdu la tête ?! C'est ton nouveau caprice, c'est ça ? Ta petite obsession du moment ? T'as flashé sur son cul ? »

Natsu se crispa entendit un son mat qu'il identifia sans difficulté. C'était le bruit de la chair contre la chair, et plus précisément, d'un poing qui s'écrase sur un visage. Il entendit même un petit craquement. Juste après, un choc sourd secoua la structure métallique de l'épave.

« Arrête tes conneries, Rogue, gronda Gajeel. Je sais ce dont Luxus est capable, tu te rappelles ? _J'étais là_ , nom de dieu ! Mais Natsu, lui n'était pas là ce jour-là, et tu le sais !

— Il aurait pu y être, ça change que dalle.

— Ça change tout ! Ta haine te fait perdre tout discernement, Rogue ! Tu ne sais plus qui sont tes ennemis et tes amis ! Tu me connais, putain ! Tu sais qui je suis ! Tu sais que je ne cherche pas à te faire du mal ! »

Un bruit étouffé résonna. Un rire, ou peut-être un sanglot.

« Rogue... murmura Gajeel d'une voix plus douce. Je tiens à ce type, d'accord ? Laisse-le-moi. Si tu fais ça, je te promets que les choses vont changer. On parle plus d'accords commerciaux. On parle de guerre. D'accord ? On va aller chercher Luxus, le traquer jusqu'à sa planque, et on va le buter. Ensemble. »

Natsu entendit un nouveau soupir étranglé, et cette fois, il fut presque certain que Rogue pleurait. Il s'ensuivit un froissement de tissu, puis Gajeel parla de nouveau, encore plus bas.

« Je te le promets. Laisse Natsu, et tu as ta déclaration de guerre. S'il te plaît, Rogue. Je t'en supplie. »

Un silence assourdissant succéda à cette prière. Natsu pressa ses poings contre sa bouche et attendit.

« D'accord... lâcha Rogue. Putain... je sais pas pourquoi j'accepte ça... mais... d'accord. »

Nouveau froissement de tissu, puis un nouveau silence. Natsu dut encore attendre un long moment avant que la porte de la cellule ne s'ouvre.

Gajeel lui sourit en lui tendant la main. Derrière lui, Rogue était appuyé contre le mur, le nez en sang, la tête baissée, des larmes traçant des sillons clairs sur son visage.

« Foutez le camp », murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Natsu ne se fit pas prier. Il attrapa la main de Gajeel et tous les deux déguerpirent. Aucun garde ne chercha à les retenir.


	7. Chapter 7

**On approche du dénouement ! Désolée encore du temps que ça a mis à arriver...**

 **Comme toujours, enjoy :)**

* * *

 _« You know, hope is a mistake. If you can't fix what's broken, you'll, uh... you'll go insane. »_

 _Mad Max: Fury Road_

I

Comme Natsu voyait toujours un peu trouble et qu'il avait un mal de crâne lancinant, il laissa Gajeel prendre le volant. Le bolide démarra en trombe dans un nuage de poussière et s'éloigna du navire échoué.

« Une guerre contre Luxus... murmura Natsu, affalé sur son siège. T'as perdu la tête, Gajeel.

— Bon sang, ça fait deux fois qu'on me dit ça en moins d'une demi-heure !

— Peut-être parce que c'est la vérité. »

Gajeel se tourna vers Pinkie, prêt à l'engueuler, puis se ravisa. Il se mordilla la lèvre.

« Écoute, Natsu, je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. Pour _tout_ ce qui s'est passé. »

Natsu lui lança un regard curieux.

« Tout ? répéta-t-il.

— Je sais que tu nous a vus, Rogue et moi. Et puis, bien sûr... J'ai pris trop de risques en t'emmenant avec moi, mais je ne pensais honnêtement pas qu'il s'en prendrait à toi.

— Être ami avec ses ex, c'est pas forcément une bonne idée, Gajeel. Coucher avec eux non plus, d'ailleurs. »

Gajeel l'examina un moment. Se pouvait-il que Pinkie soit jaloux ?

Natsu se rembrunit, réfléchit un moment, puis déclara d'un ton provocateur :

« T'as pas à être désolé. C'est pas comme si on était un couple ou quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, moi aussi j'ai trouvé à m'occuper pendant que tu faisais plaisir à ton ex. »

Le souffle de Gajeel se bloqua dans sa gorge. S'occuper ? Comment ça ? Avec qui ?! Il crispa les poings sur le volant, puis se força à se détendre. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre le contrôle. Il n'avait aucun droit de se mettre en colère, ni de se montrer possessif. Natsu avait raison : ils n'étaient pas en couple, après tout. Il risqua un regard du coin de l'œil à Natsu, et vit que celui-ci souriait d'un air narquois. Ce petit enfoiré essayait de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il savait que Gajeel craquait pour lui, et il avait décidé de s'en servir. Un coup bas, mais Gajeel ne pouvait pas nier qu'il l'avait un peu mérité. Et pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa grande gueule.

« Quand tu dis que tu t'es... 'occupé', tu veux dire quoi exactement ?

— Je me suis envoyé en l'air. Vas-y, pose ta question, t'en meurs d'envie.

— Avec qui ? prononça Gajeel d'une voix étranglée.

— Sting. »

Le Dragon d'Acier contracta les mâchoires.

« Je l'ai baisé dans trois positions différentes et je l'ai fait jouir deux fois. Pas mal, hein ? »

Gajeel lutta de toutes ses forces contre le désir pressant d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de Natsu.

« C'est bon, gronda-t-il, les dents serrées. J'ai pigé le message. »

Le silence retomba. Après quelques minutes, Gajeel risqua de nouveau un regard du côté de Natsu. Il ne souriait plus du tout. Il fixait la route sous ses paupières mi-closes, à moitié dissimulé par des mèches hirsutes de cheveux rose.

« Ce que j'ai dit à Rogue... murmura Gajeel. Que je tenais à toi... Je le pensais vraiment. »

Natsu tourna la tête dans la direction et lui sourit d'un air triste.

« Et pourtant, tu vas aller faire la guerre à Luxus. Massacrer mes amis. Si tu tiens à moi, laisse-moi y retourner. Toi et moi, on a des intérêts divergents.

— Natsu, non ! Ce sont vraiment tes amis ? Y a des gens à qui tu tiens vraiment, là-bas ?

— Quelques-uns, oui.

— On trouvera une solution. Pour qu'ils ne paient pas les pots cassés. »

Natsu soupira. Il commençait à comprendre ce que Rogue avait voulu dire quand il avait affirmé que Gajeel voulait « contenter tout le monde ». Il aurait tellement voulu croire aux paroles de Gajeel... Mais c'était impossible ! Ils n'étaient pas dans le même camp. Natsu ne pouvait pas risquer la vie de ses amis parce qu'il s'était entiché de son ravisseur.

 _Attends... quoi ?_

Il revit Sting, qui insistait pour savoir s'il y avait quelque chose entre Gajeel et lui. Chaque fois, il avait esquivé ses questions. Et maintenant, il réalisait qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé de cette façon-là. Il fut frappé par une émotion bizarre, entre exaltation et terreur. Il se sentit pris de vertige.

« Gajeel... » appela-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Alarmé par le ton de sa voix, son compagnon tourna la tête dans sa direction.

« Arrête la voiture. Tout de suite. »

Gajeel s'exécuta sans discuter et Natsu s'extirpa du véhicule. Il fit quelques pas en titubant, puis se plia en deux pour vomir. Quelques spasmes douloureux plus tard, il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main et sursauta en s'apercevant que Gajeel avait passé un bras autour de sa poitrine pour le soutenir.

« Ça va aller ? » fit le Dragon d'Acier d'une voix tendue par l'inquiétude.

Natsu marmonna que oui et se dégagea. Il fit quelques pas dans le désert. La nuit était tombée et le ciel pullulait d'étoiles. Cela lui rappela l'histoire que Sting lui avait racontée, à propos de la rencontre de Rogue et Gajeel. Était-ce qu'il était pour Gajeel ? Un chat perdu, une âme à sauver ?

Ignorant délibérément Gajeel, il retourna à la voiture et s'assit sur le capot, inspirant lentement pour retrouver son calme. Au bout de quelques instants, Gajeel lui tendit une gourde. Il but avidement, accueillant avec gratitude la sensation de l'eau fraîche dans sa gorge. Il se gargarisa pour faire passer le goût de vomi et repassa sa gourde à Gajeel.

« Merci, marmonna-t-il.

— Ça doit être à cause du coup sur la tête. Je demanderais à Jellal de t'examiner, il connaît deux-trois trucs en médecine. Je crois qu'autrefois, il était infirmier...

— C'est pas ça, Gajeel. Je vais bien. C'est juste... tout ça... »

Gajeel posa une main sur son épaule et serra.

« Je sais. C'est beaucoup à encaisser. Cette dernière semaine, pour toi, ça a dû être l'enfer. Je suis désolé.

— Ça me fait une belle jambe que tu sois désolé. Tout ça, c'est ta faute. »

Gajeel encaissa. Ça faisait mal, mais c'était la vérité. Pas une stratégie de manipulation ou de séduction. Juste la vérité.

« Si être désolé ne suffit pas... reprit-il d'une voix hachée. Alors... Je te demande de me pardonner. »

Natsu leva la tête. Avait-il envie de lui pardonner, ou même la force de le faire ?

Il se plongea dans le regard sombre de Gajeel, comme s'il pouvait y trouver la réponse à ses tourments. En vain. Il poussa un long soupir, puis descendit du capot.

« Rentrons », murmura-t-il en ouvrant la porte côté passager.

II

Ils arrivèrent au beau milieu de la nuit dans un campement désert, à l'exception de quelques personnes qui montaient la garde, et de Grey et Jubia, qui les attendaient. Jubia semblait inquiète, Grey croisait les bras d'un air légèrement ennuyé, mais s'anima en les voyant.

« Oï ! Vous en avez mis du temps !

— Il y a eu quelques complications, dit Gajeel en grimaçant. Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore debout ?

— On s'inquiétait », dit Jubia, tandis que son compagnon sifflait entre ses dents comme pour faire savoir qu'au grand jamais, Grey Fullbuster ne s'inquiéterait, surtout pas pour son boss grognon et sa nouvelle recrue exaspérante.

Gajeel remarqua son manège et sourit, puis il reporta son attention sur Jubia.

« Ça s'est... relativement bien passé. Mais y a des trucs dont il va falloir qu'on parle. Rogue est au bord de la crise de nerfs et la situation est particulièrement tendue... Je crains qu'il ne faille nous préparer à une nouvelle guerre.

— Une guerre ? s'écria la fille aux cheveux bleus.

— Vaut mieux qu'on en parle demain. Allez vous coucher. »

Grey et Jubia échangèrent un regard, puis s'exécutèrent, laissant Natsu et Gajeel plantés seuls au milieu du campement. Gajeel se mordit la lèvre. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à Natsu. Il se sentait con, et coupable, aussi. Heureusement, Pinkie commença en premier. Et il dit un truc auquel le Dragon d'Acier ne s'attendait pas du tout.

« Gajeel. Est-ce que c'est envisageable que je dorme avec toi ? Juste dormir ? Je... C'est-à-dire que... J'ai pas envie de rester seul cette nuit. »

Gajeel déglutit.

« Évidemment, Natsu », balbutia-t-il.

Et il se tut avant de dire des conneries. Des conneries pleines de tendresse et d'affection. Il doutait que ce serait bien reçu par Natsu.

 _Estime-toi heureux qu'il cherche encore ta compagnie, abruti._

Gajeel ouvrit le chemin et ils remontèrent les allées et escaliers de bric et de broc de la mini forteresse en tôle et en béton, et finirent par entrer dans l'abri de Gajeel. Un peu interloqué, le Dragon d'Acier observa Natsu enlever tous ses vêtements avec un parfait naturel, puis se glisser dans le lit défoncé. Il rassembla les draps contre son ventre et se tourna de côté, le visage à moitié enfoui dans l'oreiller. Après un instant de flottement, Gajeel se déshabilla à son tour et s'allongea sur le dos à côté de Natsu. Il resta un long moment immobile, les yeux grand ouverts dans le noir. Puis, il se tourna et se rapprocha de Natsu. Il enveloppa son corps du sien, glissa ses bras autour de lui, et le serra contre sa poitrine.

Pinkie le laissa faire.

Gajeel se détendit légèrement et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux rose de son compagnon.

« Je sais que tu t'en fous, mais je suis _vraiment_ désolé. »

Seul le silence lui répondit, mais Natsu ne bougea pas. Gajeel le serra d'autant plus fort, puisant du réconfort dans la proximité de son corps, dans cette intimité qu'il autorisait. Peu à peu, le reste du monde s'éloigna. La peur du lendemain, les nuages noirs de l'avenir. Il n'y avait plus que le présent de leurs corps emboîtés, de leurs souffles calmes, de leurs odeurs mêlées. Une parenthèse de paix dans la longue phrase incohérente de leurs vies. Gajeel ferma les yeux et plongea dans les ténèbres où Natsu et lui se laissaient dériver. Au bout d'un long moment, une main chaude se referma sur la sienne. Les yeux fermés, il sourit.

III

« On va lancer une attaque coordonnée sur la base de Luxus », annonça Gajeel.

Jellal écarquilla les yeux, mais garda le silence. Jubia croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ses yeux bleu sombres pleins de reproche. Bixrow se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira.

« Ben ça, c'est la meilleure », marmonna-t-il.

Gajeel abattit les poings sur la table branlante qui lui servait de bureau et rugit :

« On est capables de le faire, si on travaille ensemble. Et n'allez pas prétendre que descendre l'Homme de Foudre ne va pas arranger la vie de tout le monde dans le secteur !

— Ce n'est pas ça, Gajeel... C'est juste que c'est du suicide. On le surveille, lui et son gang, depuis des années : tu sais très bien qu'ils sont mieux armés que nous. Et probablement plus en forme, aussi. »

Gajeel lui jeta un regard noir.

« Alors, quoi ? Je déteste dire ça, et je sais très bien que ses motivations diffèrent des miennes, mais Rogue n'a pas tout à fait tort : Luxus et ses larbins sont une menace pour tout le monde. Pendant qu'on reste la tête dans le sable à les ignorer, ils continuent à se développer et deviennent de plus en plus dangereux. Vous connaissez leurs méthodes, vous savez de quoi ils sont capables. Vous voulez vraiment attendre qu'ils viennent à nos portes ? Parce que c'est ce qu'ils feront, et je pense que vous en êtes parfaitement conscients. »

Ses trois plus proches collaborateurs échangèrent des regards sceptiques. Il y avait autre chose, que personne n'osait dire. Jubia prit sur elle d'aborder la question suspendue aux lèvres des deux autres :

« Et Natsu ? demanda-t-elle.

— Quoi, Natsu ?

— Gajeel, ne t'avise pas de me sortir ton petit numéro. On a tous très bien vu que tu lui portais... un intérêt particulier. Tu crois vraiment qu'il va laisser tout ça arriver ? C'est un danger pour nous, Gajeel. Un danger très réel, même si tu ne veux pas l'entendre. »

Gajeel soutint son regard.

« On en a déjà parlé, dit-il lentement.

— Et ?

— Je comprends vos inquiétudes, mais c'est quelque chose que je préférerais gérer moi-même. En privé.

— Gajeel, c'est... »

Jubia s'interrompit. Grey venait de faire irruption dans le taudis.

« Ils sont là », dit-il, essoufflé, en guise d'explications.

Gajeel se redressa d'un bloc.

« Luxus nous attaque ? »

Son mécanicien hocha la tête.

« Ok, on a prévu ce cas de figure. Suivez la procédure. Exécution ! »

Tout le monde s'éclipsa et Gajeel souffla, les poings serrés. Il savait que ce jour pourrait arriver, et ils s'y étaient préparés, mais à cet instant, une seule chose l'obsédait : où était Natsu ?

IV

Natsu, désœuvré, errait sur les remparts quand il vit le nuage de poussière. Il parcourut le chemin de ronde en quête de jumelles, espérant trouver une sentinelle tout aussi désœuvrée qui se serait endormie ou aurait quitté son poste. Il eut de la chance. Il fit la mise au point et examina les véhicules qui approchaient la base de Gajeel à grande vitesse.

Son cœur cogna dans sa poitrine quand il reconnut Lucy dans l'une des voitures en tête du convoi.

Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit personne. La surveillance laissait à désirer : Gajeel était soit un peu trop souple, soit il avait trop de choses à gérer et peinait à contrôler ses propres hommes. Natsu examina ses options. Il avisa une chaîne qui traînait dans un coin, comme si on attendait de lui trouver une utilité.

Natsu, lui, en voyait une.

Il enroula l'une des extrémités autour d'un pic dressé en haut du rempart – ironique qu'un dispositif défensif lui soit aussi utile à ce moment précis. La chaîne n'irait pas jusqu'au sol, mais Natsu était prêt à se fouler la cheville.

Il ne se laissa pas le temps d'hésiter. Il enjamba le rempart et descendit à la seule force des bras. Puis, il se laissa tomber sur le sol. Et se mit à courir.

Comme un damné, comme il n'avait jamais couru de sa vie.

Il ignorait ce qu'il espérait accomplir. En plus, il faisait une cible facile. Il essaya de se raccrocher à l'idée que sa tignasse rose empêcherait son ancien gang de lui tirer dessus à vue. Après tout, c'était pour lui qu'ils étaient venus... pas vrai ?

Natsu continua sa course effrénée, malgré les doutes qui l'assaillaient. Il n'ignorait pas qu'il constituait un bon prétexte pour Luxus pour passer à l'attaque et descendre le Dragon d'Acier, un vieux rival pour lui. Luxus n'en avait sans doute pas grand-chose à carrer de sa survie. Mais comme il l'avait dit à Gajeel, il avait encore des amis dans ce gang. Il comptait sur eux. Tout en courant, il leva les mains pour montrer qu'il ne portait pas d'armes. À une centaine de mètres, le convoi stoppa.

Il s'arrêta, essoufflé, les mains en l'air. L'instant se suspendit dans la brume écrasante de la chaleur. Le soleil était à son zénith. Pendant quelques secondes, il n'entendit plus rien d'autre que le bruit sifflant de sa respiration.

Puis, Luxus émergea d'une bagnole et sa carrure massive se découpa sur le blanc aveuglant du désert.

Natsu prit une grande inspiration, et avança dans sa direction.

V

« Comment ça, il est parti ?!

— Regarde toi-même », dit Jellal en tendant à Gajeel une paire de jumelles.

Le Dragon d'acier s'exécuta. Et il vit Natsu, _son_ Natsu, avancer les mains en l'air en direction de son pire ennemi.

« Et merde ! » gronda-t-il.

Aucune chance que la fuite de Natsu dissuade Luxus d'attaquer leur base. Il serra les poings.

« Jubia. Va prévenir Rogue. Avec un peu de chances, on arrivera à tenir jusqu'à ce que les renforts arrivent. »

Jubia hocha la tête. Sans demander son avis à Gajeel, elle embarqua Grey avec elle : hors de question qu'elle le laisse seul pour se faire trucider par les hommes de Luxus. La jeune femme n'avait aucune confiance en Rogue, mais elle voulait bien admettre qu'ils n'avaient guère le choix.

Tendu à s'en rompre les veines, Gajeel observa l'échange entre Natsu et Luxus.

Pinkie l'avait trahi. Quoi d'étonnant à ça ? Le jeune homme l'avait dit lui-même : ils n'étaient pas dans le même camp. Natsu avait ses amis, là-bas. Lui, il était quoi ? Juste le mec qui l'avait capturé et pratiquement violé. Il se demanda si les choses auraient pu être différentes, mais quelle que soit la façon dont il tournait les choses dans sa tête, il en arrivait à la même conclusion : s'il devait tout recommencer, il recommencerait aussi les mêmes erreurs. Il aurait encore tendu la main à Rogue, l'aurait encore quitté, aurait cherché à séduire Natsu. Et il aurait toujours eu la même détermination à affronter Luxus.

VI

« Tiens donc, mais qui voilà ? »

Natsu n'aima guère le sourire sur les lèvres de Luxus.

« Alors tu as survécu... Et réussi à t'échapper », dit son boss d'un ton qui laissait entendre que cela l'amusait et le surprenait bien davantage que ça ne le soulageait.

« Luxus, ce sont des représailles que tu organises, non ? Si c'est le cas, plus besoin. Je suis dans un seul morceau. Et je te déconseille de t'attaquer à Gajeel. Ça pourrait mal se terminer pour toi. Il a plus de ressources que tu sembles le croire. »

Luxus observa Natsu attentivement. Il avait l'impression qu'il bluffait... Mais pourquoi ?

« Et je sais pas si t'es au courant, poursuivit Natsu, mais il a une alliance avec l'Ombre. Et on sait tous les deux que c'est pas le genre de type qu'il faut contrarier. Si tu attaques Gajeel, tu vas déclencher une guerre que tu risques de perdre. »

Luxus croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et haussa les épaules d'un air dédaigneux.

« Moi, je vois qu'une base mal défendue, et si l'Ombre a vraiment une alliance avec Gajeel, en tout cas, de toute évidence, il est pas dans le coin. Alors je vois mal pourquoi je me priverais d'attaquer.

— Parce que... »

Natsu se mordit la lèvre. Il n'était pas très bon pour mentir. Mais la survie de Gajeel en dépendait. Il fallait qu'il se montre plus malin que Luxus.

« Les renforts sont déjà en route, expliqua-t-il. En fait, ils ont prévu de venir te détruire. Alors si tu restes là, on va se faire massacrer. La meilleure chose qu'on ait à faire, c'est de rentrer et d'organiser la défense.

— Ils se sont alliés pour me faire la peau ? demanda Luxus.

— Exactement. Tu sais que l'Ombre te déteste, pas vrai ? Moi, je sais pourquoi. Et parce que je sais pourquoi, je sais aussi qu'il ne reculera devant rien. Et j'ai vu aussi quel genre de lien il avait avec le Dragon d'Acier. Ils s'entraideront jusqu'au bout, Luxus. Et tu es leur ennemi.

— Je vois... Et pourquoi me déteste-t-il, je te prie, puisque tu es si bien renseigné ?

— Il vivait avec d'autres réfugiés... Tu les as tous massacrés, sans... d'après lui, sans aucune raison. Tu as tué tous les gens qu'ils connaissaient pour quelques barils d'essence. Il a réussi à survivre, sauvé par Gajeel qui passait dans le coin. Il a juré qu'il aurait sa vengeance. »

Luxus se frotta le menton entre le pouce et l'index. Il devait bien avouer qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée de ces renforts... Si lui et ses hommes étaient pris en tenaille entre la base de Gajeel et des attaquants venant dans leur dos... Ce serait un massacre.

« Quand est-ce qu'ils arrivent, ces renforts ?

— D'ici une demi-heure, une heure tout au plus, mentit Natsu. Pas assez de temps pour que tu t'empares de cette base, Luxus. »

Luxus réfléchit quelques instants.

« Ok. Je peux pas prendre le risque. Va falloir peaufiner la stratégie, et toi, Natsu, tu vas me servir d'agent double. Tu vas retourner là-bas et leur dire que je ne veux plus de toi. Tu vas te traîner aux pieds de Gajeel pour qu'il te laisse intégrer son gang. Tu écouteras attentivement tout ce qui se passe. Et à la première occasion, tu prétextes une mission, ou tu t'évades, et tu viens me faire ton rapport. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils comptent faire, et comment. C'est compris ?

— Mais, Luxus, je... »

L'Homme de foudre tira un revolver de son holster d'épaule, et le pointa sur Natsu.

« Tu feras ce que je te dis. »

Natsu entendit un cri étouffé et regarda Lucy, qui les observait, les yeux écarquillés par la peur. Il trouva la force de lui sourire. Il hocha la tête, comme pour lui dire que tout irait bien. Alors qu'il pensait exactement l'inverse. Puis, il reporta son attention sur Luxus.

« Tu peux compter sur moi », marmonna-t-il.

Luxus lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

« Je vois qu'on se comprend, dit-il sans rengainer. Alors dépêche-toi.

— Très bien. Si je ne reviens pas, ce que je me serais fait buter.

— C'est noté. »

Natsu le gratifia de son plus beau regard haineux, puis s'enfuit à toutes jambes pour rejoindre la base de Gajeel.


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **J'ai écrit ça très vite, en deux fois, j'espère ne pas avoir laissé traîner trop de bêtises. Non que je voulais m'en débarrasser, c'est juste que ça a été très spontané ! (enfin, en même temps, cette fanfic est en général très spontanée...)**

 **J'ai eu pas mal de choses à l'esprit ces derniers temps, du travail, d'autres trucs, et par-dessus tout, trop de fanfics en cours. Mais il est hors de question que je laisse une fanfic inachevée. J'irai jusqu'au bout, telle une héroïne de shonen. (C'était de lauto-foutage de gueule, hein. En plus, y a pas vraiment d'héroïnes de shonen, surtout des héros :)**

 **Le drama s'intensifie... (ces temps-ci, il faut croire que j'ai beaucoup à exorciser, mais l'humour et la légèreté ont tendance à me faire défaut !...) Vous inquiétez pas, y a une petite consolation citronnée à la fin :)**

 **L'instant muscial : vous connaissez _It's a sin_ , par Pet Shop Boys ? Ouais. Je trouve malheureusement ça hyper cool. Ainsi que la reprise par To/Die/For, des lovers goths finlandais pour lesquels j'ai toujours, quinze ans après, toujours beaucoup de tendresse :)**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **PS : Pour ceux qui suivent les deux histoires, le prochain chapitre du _Feu et la glace_ est en cours d'écriture :)**

* * *

I

Gajeel n'en crut pas ses yeux. Natsu revenait ! Il avait vu Luxus pointer un flingue sur lui, et voilà Pinkie qui retournait à la base en sprintant. Que comptait faire Luxus ? Pourquoi n'attaquait-il pas ? Sa confusion augmenta quand il le vit faire demi-tour avec ses troupes. Ni une ni deux, il dévala les escaliers pour se rendre aux portes de la base, qu'il ordonna qu'on ouvre en grand, et courut à la rencontre de Natsu.

Celui-ci stoppa sa course à quelques mètres devant lui, hors d'haleine.

« Natsu, c'est quoi, ce bordel ? » demanda Gajeel sans aménité.

Pinkie darda sur lui un regard incendiaire.

« T'as gagné, Gajeel. Il ne veut plus de moi. Il a failli me buter. Il croit que je suis devenu l'un de tes hommes. »

Natsu était nul pour mentir, mais il espérait que son essoufflement et le désespoir qu'il éprouvait dissimuleraient son malaise.

« Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi il l'a pas fait, alors ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est barré ? »

Natsu se frotta le visage. Il avait l'air perdu, épuisé.

« Parce que je lui ai menti, Gajeel. Pour vous protéger, toi et les autres. Je l'ai convaincu que les renforts de Rogue étaient sur le point d'arriver. Et il ne m'a pas buté parce qu'il me méprise au plus haut point, et qu'il trouve ça bien plus drôle de me rejeter. Histoire de bien me faire sentir que j'ai tout perdu. »

La voix de Natsu s'étrangla et Gajeel crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Au lieu de cela, Pinkie redressa le menton et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Il va se préparer à la guerre, comme jamais encore il ne l'a fait. Il sait que l'Ombre et toi avez une alliance. Il reviendra, Gajeel. Il va tous nous tuer. Et je suis sûr qu'il s'occupera personnellement de moi. Il m'a forcé à revenir, à te supplier. Et ensuite, il va me tuer. C'est le genre d'homme qu'il est. »

Tout cela, au moins, était vrai. Plus vrai que vrai. Natsu maudit le jour où il était parti pour cette expédition dans le territoire du Dragon d'Acier. Il maudit sa sale habitude de travailler seul, en partie parce qu'il aimait ça, en partie parce qu'il ne voulait pas mettre ses camarades en danger, et qui lui avait valu de se retrouver pris au piège.

« Qu'il essaie ! rugit Gajeel. T'as pas besoin de me supplier, Natsu. Tu es sous ma protection. Je sais pourquoi tu as cherché à t'enfuir et je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. Je comprends. Mais s'il vient après nous, après toi, après quiconque dans cette base, il est mort.

— Arrête de te la raconter ! gueula Natsu, exaspéré. Tu le connais pas, Gajeel ! Pas comme _moi_ , je le connais.

— Alors éclaire ma lanterne. Tu en sais plus sur lui que quiconque ici. Avec ton aide, on pourra le vaincre. Et ne nous sous-estime pas. On peut faire face. »

Natsu marqua une pause. La moue qui tirait ses lèvres vers le bas en disait long sur son état d'esprit.

« Si tu le dis... soupira-t-il. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser me tuer, Gajeel. Mais... même si je survis, je doute que mes amis aussi. Je... Vos foutues guerres... Je... »

Il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase et baissa la tête, les poings serrés.

Gajeel se raidit. Il ne comprenait que trop bien ce que ressentait Pinkie. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il devait se concentrer sur l'essentiel. Défendre les siens. Natsu avait raison, la veille : il ne pouvait pas défendre les siens et les amis de Pinkie en même temps. Il serait forcé de faire un choix.

Le choix...

Natsu, lui, ne l'avait même pas eu. C'était injuste, mais là encore, il n'y pouvait rien. Plus maintenant, en tout cas.

Et soudain, un détail le frappa.

 _Je lui ai menti, Gajeel. Pour vous protéger, toi et les autres._

Natsu n'avait pas besoin de faire ça. C'était purement gratuit. Peut-être que Luxus ne l'aurait pas rejeté s'il l'avait incité à attaquer. Sans doute, même : Luxus aurait été trop obnubilé par l'idée de descendre l'un de ses vieux rivaux pour se préoccuper de son sort.

« Bon... fit doucement Gajeel. Rentrons. Faut qu'on débriefe avec les autres et qu'on prépare la suite. Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu vas nous aider ?

— Au point où j'en suis... » murmura Natsu d'une voix cassée qui lui fendit le cœur.

II

Jellal et Bixrow ne dirent rien, mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins. Ils étaient sceptiques, et n'accordaient aucune confiance à Natsu. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte, et tout à coup, il sortit de ses gonds. Il frappa du poing sur la table et darda un regard incendiaire sur les conseillers de Gajeel.

« Vous croyez que j'ai envie d'avoir cette conversation ? cracha-t-il, le souffle court. Que je veux vous donner les armes pour abattre mes anciens amis ? Vous croyez vraiment que je n'aimerais pas être n'importe où, sauf ici ? Si c'est ce que vous croyez, allez vous faire foutre ! Je n'ai rien demandé de tout ça, rien ! Depuis le début, je suis juste un gars qui essaie de survivre ! C'est vous qui avez profité de moi, pas l'inverse ! Et aujourd'hui, je vais en payer le prix le plus élevé qui soit ! Alors si vous avez un truc à rajouter, faites gaffe à ce que vous allez dire. Parce qu'au stade où j'en suis, il me reste tout juste assez de retenue pour vous faire la politesse de vous prévenir que si vous continuez à me faire chier, je vais vous buter. »

Jellal et Bixrow se figèrent, abasourdis par cette tirade. Gajeel, lui, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec un léger sourire. Natsu n'avait pas tort, et sur le coup, il les avait bien rembarré. Ça leur ferait les pieds, à toujours donner leur opinion sans jamais rien proposer de mieux que des critiques et des reproches.

Les choses ayant été mises au point entre les participants, la réunion « stratégique » put alors commencer. Natsu leur expliqua de quel type d'armes Luxus et ses troupes disposaient, et leur parla de la tactique qu'il avait employée lors de sa dernière attaque sur une base semblable à celle de Gajeel.

Ces informations allaient peut-être leur sauver la mise, pensa Gajeel. Mais il fallait d'abord qu'il discute avec Rogue.

 _Quand on parle du loup..._

L'Ombre apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et jeta un froid par sa seule présence. Il n'avait rien de spécialement effrayant du point de vue physique, mais la fixité glaciale de son regard sombre, la façon dont il bougeait comme si les ombres suivaient ses mouvements, lui donnaient une aura néfaste. Gajeel n'y était pas insensible, mais voilà, pour un type comme lui, c'était malheureusement plus excitant qu'effrayant.

« Jubia avait dit que c'était urgent, dit Rogue en haussant un sourcil.

— Ça l'était. Mais grâce à Natsu, l'attaque n'est pas pour aujourd'hui. Il a réussi à nous faire gagner du temps, mais ça ne change rien : il fallait que tu viennes. Luxus va nous écraser. »

Rogue haussa les épaules et s'approcha de la table. Sting apparut dans son sillage et adressa un clin d'œil à Natsu, qui lui sourit. _Enfin un mec pas prise de tête..._ Derrière lui, Jubia suivait de près.

« Ça tombe bien, dit Rogue avec un sourire cruel. On avait l'intention de lui faire la peau, de toute façon. Pas vrai ?

— En effet.

— En prévision de ce projet, j'ai amené quelques amis. Les gars ! lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule. Ramenez-vous ! »

Un trio pour le moins haut en couleur fit alors son entrée.

Bixrow avait apparemment trouvé un autre fana de reconstitution historique, sauf que celui-ci était plus dix-neuvième siècle romantique que médiéval fantastique. Vêtu d'une redingote d'un rouge passé et d'un chapeau à plume de mousquetaire, le nouveau venu les observa derrière un loup de bal costumé, sourire aux lèvres.

À ses côtés, une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et au crâne rasé d'un côté leur fit face, ses grands yeux gris clairs noyés dans un maquillage charbonneux. Elle portait trois piercings sur le nez, dont l'un était relié par une petite chaîne à son oreille. Vêtue d'un jean qui avait connu de meilleurs jours et d'un débardeur blanc couvert de suie, elle leur sourit, poings sur les hanches.

Enfin, un homme de taille moyenne mais à la carrure de catcheur complétait le trio, des tatouages tribaux recouvrant son cou et ses biceps. Une chevelure hirsute teinte en vert dépassait de son bandana de motard à imprimés têtes de mort. Apparemment, il avait emprunté le charbon qui servait à sa collègue pour se maquiller, mais c'était chez lui plus discret, juste une touche pour souligner l'éclat fauve de ses yeux.

« Je vous présente le Gang du Souvenir, déclara Rogue. Un trio de freelances avec qui j'ai souvent traité par le passé. »

Le mec du milieu en redingote fit la révérence.

« Enchanté, messieurs dames. Je suis Rufus.

— Salut ! Je suis Yukino ! fit la jeune fille au crâne rasé.

— Et moi c'est Orga », gronda le baraqué.

Pendant quelques secondes, Natsu en oublia la gravité de la situation.

« Bah merde, alors... C'est quoi, ces hurluberlus ?! »

Gajeel pouffa, et s'arrêta presque aussitôt en captant le regard noir de Rogue. Il se racla la gorge.

« Le Gang du Souvenir, hein ? Jamais entendu parler. Vous savez faire quoi ?

— C'est simple, fit Rufus en regardant le Dragon d'Acier. Tout.

— Tout ? » Gajeel croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, perplexe. « Mais encore ?

— Pillage, assassinat, réparations, conception automobile, services de renseignements, gardes du corps... » énuméra Yukino d'un ton légèrement ennuyé, comme si elle récitait son invraisemblable CV tous les deux jours.

Orga et Rufus hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu – et vaguement fier?– à la fin de la liste.

« Euh... Très bien, fit Gajeel.

— Oh ! s'exclama soudain Natsu. Ça y est, je me souviens ! C'est vous qui aviez causé à Luxus tant de problèmes ! C'était avant mon arrivée chez lui, mais on m'avait dit très clairement qu'il valait mieux ne pas vous mentionner... »

Orga éclata de rire.

« Y a des chances, gamins. Chez lui, on a fait le casse du siècle.

— Ahah, c'était très bien joué ! »

Natsu, cependant, perdit vite le sourire. Il oubliait que le trio d'hurluberlus avait été recruté pour les aider à massacrer les siens. Il repensa à ce que Luxus lui avait demandé de faire et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue presque jusqu'au sang. Il se sentait incapable de livrer Gajeel et les siens, tout comme de prendre les armes contre ses camarades. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ?

Il commença à se sentir mal. Les autres recommencèrent à parler, mais il n'avait plus envie d'écouter. Il avait donné tous les renseignements dont il disposait, et c'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire. Il n'allait pas rester pour planifier le massacre des siens. Il sortit pour s'isoler, mais Jubia le suivit.

III

Il marcha un moment dans la forteresse, la fille aux cheveux bleus sur les talons. Excédé, il finit par se retourner pour lui faire face :

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? », aboya-t-il.

Elle le contempla de ses yeux bleu nuit, impassible.

« Je veux savoir ce que toi, tu veux », dit-elle doucement.

Il n'y avait aucune hostilité, aucune menace dans sa voix. Plutôt une sorte de tristesse qui le déstabilisa. Sans compter qu'il ignorait complètement comment lui répondre.

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache... murmura-t-il finalement.

— Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour Gajeel ? enchaîna-t-elle, apparemment pas le moins du monde gênée de poser la question.

— À ton avis ? Tu as l'air plutôt maligne : tu crois que j'ai fait comment pour persuader Luxus de ne pas prendre la base directement ?

— Tu as menti, je suppose.

— Exact.

— Mais tu pourrais être un agent double. »

Son cœur s'accéléra. _Encore plus maligne que je ne le croyais._

« Ce serait le plus logique, continua-t-elle. Luxus t'a renvoyé ici pour que tu puisses espionner pour son compte. Gajeel est trop entiché de toi pour s'en être aperçu, et les autres n'osent rien dire. »

Natsu la défia du regard.

« Et toi ? Si tu as de tels soupçons, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas me tuer de sang-froid ici même ? Ou bien planifier mon assassinat pour me prendre au dépourvu ? »

Jubia ne réagit pas à l'acidité de ses paroles. Elle se contenta de secouer la tête tristement.

« Rien de tout cela. Je déteste prendre des vies. Et je... Je serais tout simplement incapable de prendre celle de quelqu'un avec qui j'ai eu une conversation auparavant. »

Natsu relâcha un peu sa garde.

« Je vois... murmura-t-il. Je suis pareil.

— Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, reprit Jubia, c'est que je tiens énormément à Gajeel. Je le connais depuis longtemps. Techniquement, c'est le chef de la base, mais nous n'avons pas une relation hiérarchique. C'est... c'est juste mon ami. »

Natsu vit que Jubia avait les larmes aux yeux, et ce détail, ainsi que la sincérité de ces mots, lui nouèrent les tripes. _Amis_... Voilà un mot qu'on employait de plus en plus rarement par les temps qui couraient...

« Je comprends, dit-il à voix basse. C'est pour ça que je ne sais pas ce que je compte faire. Des amis, comme tu dis, j'en ai chez Luxus. Et Gajeel... Moi aussi, je tiens à lui. »

Sa voix s'éteignit et il baissa la tête, un peu sidéré d'avoir dit une chose pareille à une fille qu'il connaissait à peine.

« C'est l'impression que j'avais aussi, dit Jubia, le prenant par surprise. Je voulais en être sûre... Je ne peux pas te dicter ta conduite, et dieu sait que je n'aimerais pas me trouver à ta place. »

Natsu la dévisagea. Il ne s'attendait pas à autant de compréhension. De ce point de vue-là, cette fille lui rappelait Lucy... Toutes les deux étaient des nanas qui ne se servaient pas de leurs blessures personnelles comme de prétextes pour se comporter comme des connasses. Des filles qui cherchaient à comprendre, même si ça leur faisait mal. Natsu respectait cela. Probablement plus que tout.

« Je suis désolé, Jubia, murmura-t-il. Désolé d'apporter autant de problèmes à Gajeel. Désolé que tu en souffres. »

 _Ben voilà_ , railla sa voix intérieure. _Maintenant, tu te mets à parler comme lui._

« J'apprécie, Natsu », dit Jubia.

Et elle tourna les talons, le laissant méditer son dilemme. Il avait quelques jours devant lui, tout au plus. Il regagna ses pénates et déboucha une bouteille de bourbon. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, mais avant tout, d'atténuer la tourmente émotionnelle. Sombrer dans le désespoir ne l'aiderait pas à trouver une solution.

IV

Il se réveilla avec la gueule de bois. Bon, il avait peut-être bu _un peu plus_ qu'il n'avait escompté. Il fallait dire que la tourmente émotionnelle qu'il tentait d'apaiser, elle avait les proportions du territoire du Dragon d'Acier.

Il se redressa brusquement sur ses couvertures, réalisant soudain que son réveil n'avait pas été naturel. Grey se tenait à l'entrée de son taudis, sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Bienvenue dans le monde lucide », dit-il en lançant un regard appuyé à la bouteille de bourbon qui traînait près de son lit de fortune.

« Va te faire foutre... marmonna Natsu.

— Avec plaisir, répliqua Grey, mais pas avant de m'être assuré que tu lèves ton petit cul de ce lit crasseux et que t'ailles voir Gajeel.

— Hein ? Gajeel ?

— Il veut te voir... il m'a envoyé te le dire.

— Peut pas venir me chercher tout seul ? grogna Natsu.

— Ah, tu sais ce que c'est... Quand on commande, on a tendance à oublier les politesses élémentaires. Si ça peut te rassurer, il avait l'air pressé... Et pas de t'engueuler.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

— Écoute... dit Grey en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, l'air de nouveau sérieux. Ça fait pas très longtemps que je suis là et je le connais pas très bien. Mais je dirais qu'il avait l'air... bouleversé. »

Natsu se figea.

« Ah... Ok. Message reçu. Tu peux te casser. Je vais pas me rendormir. »

Le mécanicien fit une révérence ironique et débarrassa le plancher.

Natsu prit quand même le temps de procéder aux quelques ablutions minimalistes que permettait la vie dans un monde comme le leur. Il se sentait idiot d'éprouver ça, mais il n'avait pas envie de se présenter devant Gajeel avait l'air aussi... pathétique.

Une fois ses préparatifs terminés, il entreprit de rejoindre Gajeel. Rogue était sans doute avec lui, se dit-il. Après tout, apparemment, ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se sauter dessus chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, quand bien même ils n'étaient plus censés être ensemble.

Il fut un peu pris de court quand il constata que tel n'était pas le cas. Gajeel l'attendait dans son taudis attitré, seul, assis derrière la table, l'air abattu. Natsu le regarda un peu mieux et estima qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, à en juger par les cernes noirs qui creusaient ses joues, son teint livide, et ses cheveux crasseux.

 _Ahah... Et dire que j'essayais de présenter bien..._

« Gajeel ? » fit-il, debout sur le seuil.

Le Dragon d'Acier leva la tête.

« Approche, Natsu. Assieds-toi.

— Ok, fit Natsu en s'exécutant. C'est pour quoi ? Un sermon ? Une énième demande de loyauté ? »

Il s'en voulut d'être aussi brutal, mais lui aussi avait beaucoup trop à gérer, et surtout beaucoup trop à encaisser. Il ne tenait qu'à grand-peine. Il était au bord de l'explosion mentale.

« Rien de tout cela, dit Gajeel d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.

— Où est Rogue ? demanda Natsu. Je pensais qu'il aurait dormi avec toi. »

Gajeel redressa la tête et le fusilla d'un regard noir, avec presque autant d'efficacité que s'il lui avait planté un couteau en pleine gorge.

« Ferme-la, Natsu. Je... »

Il détourna les yeux et déglutit. « Si je t'ai demandé de venir, c'est pour te proposer quelque chose. »

Natsu garda le silence, dans l'expectative.

« Voilà. Je te rends ta bagnole. Je te fournis en vivres pour quelques semaines. Et tu te casses tenter ta chance loin d'ici, là où tu ne seras pas bloqué en pleine guerre de clans, déchiré entre deux loyautés. »

Natsu le dévisagea, rendu muet par le choc. C'était juste... tellement inattendu. Gajeel, lui offrant une échappatoire sur un plateau ? Est-ce que c'était bien réel ?

« Jubia et Grey se sont portés volontaires pour t'accompagner. Jubia m'a dit qu'elle avait discuté avec toi. Tu peux partir. Ils t'escorteront et veilleront sur toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois en sécurité. Ils... ils ont accepté de le faire... pour moi. »

Natsu déglutit, les yeux rivés sur les traits tirés de Gajeel, qui refusait de le regarder. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Gajeel veuille faire une chose pareille pour lui... Et Jubia et Grey ? Qui voulaient l'aider, à ce point ? Jubia lui avait dit qu'elle était amie avec Gajeel... Il se rabroua intérieurement : est-ce qu'il avait fini par oublier aussi le sens du mot 'amitié' ?

Natsu se prit la tête dans les mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Cette chance... C'était tout ce qui lui restait.

Et pourtant, il s'entendit prononcer des paroles totalement contraires à cette idée :

« Je ne veux pas, Gajeel. »

Il hésita, perdu entre des sentiments contradictoires.

« Je ne peux pas, reprit-il. Je sais, je mesure, et je t'en remercie infiniment, la portée de ce que tu essaies de faire. Mais je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. J'ai aucune idée de ce qui va arriver, de comment je vais le gérer. Mais je peux plus repartir à zéro. Je peux pas me barrer tout seul. Je peux pas... »

Il hésita, puis rectifia : « Je ne _veux_ pas te laisser. »

Là-dessus, Gajeel releva la tête et le regarda enfin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Natsu ne se sentit pas le courage de se répéter. Il préféra se lever, faire le tour de la table, et se tenir à côté de Gajeel jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se sente obligé de se lever. Natsu releva la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, puis il referma ses mains sur sa nuque et l'attira à sa bouche.

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes dans un contact rude. Lèvres gercées sur lèvres gercées. Désespoir contre désespoir. Et quand il recula, Natsu sentit le souffle brûlant du désir de Gajeel balayer ses lèvres. Il y répondit en cherchant encore la bouche de son compagnon, tandis que ses mains lui agrippaient les hanches.

Gajeel le repoussa dans un geste brutal. Natsu, qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout, se figea.

« Natsu, je... Écoute... Accepte simplement ma proposition.

— Pourquoi ?! fit-il d'une voix un peu plus aiguë qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

— Parce que... Je ne veux ni te voir mourir, ni tuer tes amis.

— C'est mon problème, ça, pas le tien. »

Gajeel eut un mouvement de recul et ses traits se crispèrent.

« Alors dis-moi au moins pourquoi tu restes ! »

Natsu frissonna. Il détourna la tête.

« Je ne veux pas parler, Gajeel. J'ai vraiment besoin de parler ? »

Il s'approcha de nouveau, saisit Gajeel par l'avant du pantalon et se colla à lui. « Ça ne te suffit pas, si je te dis que je veux juste que tu me fasses l'amour ? »

Gajeel tressaillit.

« À quoi tu joues, Natsu ?

— Je ne joue pas... Je ne joue plus. Si je suis là, si je suis aussi perdu, c'est à cause de toi. Mais putain, Gajeel ! Pourquoi tu peux pas juste m'accepter ? C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?! »

Il s'interrompit. Comment le lui dire, autrement qu'en s'exprimant brutalement ? Et puis, au fond, pourquoi diable devrait-il se montrer tendre ?

« Moi, je ne veux pas parler, dit-il en lui mordillant le cou. Je n'ai rien à dire. »

Gajeel posa les mains sur son visage et se recula comme s'il voulait tout comprendre rien qu'en le regardant. Natsu refusa encore. Il s'arracha à son étreinte, contourna son amant et se colla à son dos, enfouissant son visage entre ses omoplates.

« La vie est plus courte qu'elle ne l'était autrefois, murmura-t-il, la bouche rivée à son t-shirt imprégné de sueur. Je ne veux plus réfléchir. Si j'accepte tout ça... Alors je n'ai pas à porter ta culpabilité. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas partir, et c'est la vérité. Maintenant, si _toi_ tu veux que je parte, tu n'as qu'à le dire. »

Gajeel frissonna. Sous ses lèvres, Natsu sentit les muscles se crisper. Il les embrassa doucement à travers le tissu. Sa main droite se détacha de la hanche qu'il agrippait pour empoigner l'entrejambe de Gajeel.

« Tu ne veux pas ?... » demanda-t-il doucement.

Le désir lui monta à la tête, lui donnant des vertiges comme s'il avait été partiellement privé d'oxygène.

Gajeel se tendit, puis chassa l'air de ses poumons en une expiration entrecoupée qui ressemblait à un rire, à un sanglot, ou peut-être à un aveu d'impuissance.

« Natsu... »

Il échappa à son étreinte, se retourna et le saisit par les épaules.

« Natsu, recommença-t-il d'un ton plus posé. Je ne veux pas que tu partes, pas vraiment... Mais je te le dois. Tu me l'as dit et répété : c'est ma faute si tu te retrouves dans une telle situation. Alors je veux te laisser une chance, une véritable chance de t'en sortir.

— Et moi, je ne veux pas, répliqua Natsu, buté. Je me suis désespérément accroché à la vie, mais maintenant, j'en ai assez. Non que je sois suicidaire, mais je ne veux plus... Refouler mes pulsions, sous prétexte d'acheter quelques jours de plus. Tu comprends ça, Gajeel ? Tu veux pas laisser tomber les masques ? Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il y a entre nous, mais ce qu'il y a... Pourquoi, si on est tous les deux d'accord, on accepterait pas de se laisser aller ? Même si ça ne va pas durer ? »

Gajeel sourit en entendant cette tirade, et essaya de dissimuler l'émotion que ces mots suscitaient en lui.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas parler... dit-il tout doucement.

— C'est toi qui m'y oblige, crétin. »

Alors, Gajeel perdit ses réserves. Il happa les lèvres de Natsu, referma sur ses bras sur lui en une étreinte possessive, puis l'attira vers le lit, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il se coucha sur lui, ravagea son cou, avide de sentir son odeur corsée de musc, d'épices et de sel, de goûter la texture de sa peau brûlante, tendre sous ses dents. Une alarme mentale se déclencha, et il l'entendit sans prêter attention à son message : Pinkie était en train de lui faire perdre la tête. Les mains de Natsu étaient partout sur son corps, sa queue dressée frottait contre la sienne... Et le rouge qu'il devinait sur ses joues, les gémissements étouffés entre ses lèvres... C'était trop.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda-t-il, sachant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il serait en mesure de _vraiment_ lui demander son avis.

Natsu répondit en relevant le bassin pour le coller contre le sien, tout en enfouissant sa langue dans sa bouche.

Gajeel se détacha à contrecœur de ses lèvres, désireux de donner à Natsu un orgasme qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Il descendit le long de son torse, le long de son ventre dans lequel il sentait son cœur pulser violemment, puis il fit glisser son pantalon sur ses hanches et se hâta d'engloutir sa verge. Natsu laissa échapper un cri. Gajeel se cala dans une position plus confortable entre ses jambes, et tenta une approche impliquant davantage sa langue que sa bouche, envoûté par les gémissements de plaisir qu'il récoltait.

Natsu donna un coup de rein, manquant de le faire s'étrangler, mais il accepta la sensation. Il voulait vraiment faire plaisir à Pinkie, même si ça impliquait de le sucer toute la nuit.

À sa grande surprise, les choses ne se passèrent pas ainsi.

Natsu le repoussa soudain et l'invita à se redresser en tirant brutalement sur son bras. Puis, il lui demanda de rester assis, et vint se caler au-dessus de lui, les cuisses serrées autour de ses hanches. Natsu redressa le bassin, passa une main derrière lui, attrapa la queue de Gajeel, et la guida contre son anus. Gajeel réalisa alors que Natsu s'était déjà préparé. Lubrifié avec les moyens du bord, et à en juger par le relâchement qu'il sentait contre son gland, il avait aussi pris soin de se détendre... Quand est-ce qu'il avait fait ça ?

 _Pendant que tu le suçais, abruti._

À cette seule pensée, Gajeel s'enflamma. Il accepta l'invitation muette et s'enfonça en lui. Dans cette position, assis en tailleur sur le matelas, il n'avait guère de liberté de mouvement. Mais il ne voulait pas en avoir. Pourquoi essayer de faire mieux quand cet homme faisait danser ses reins au-dessus de lui, chacun de ses mouvements lui permettant de mieux sentir l'intérieur de ses entrailles chaudes, humides, qui se contractaient sur sa queue en exerçant une pression exquise, à en perdre la tête ? Gajeel se rejeta en arrière et enfonça ses poings dans le matelas. Natsu le chevauchait, s'empalait sur lui avec un désir et une conviction qui lui faisaient perdre l'esprit. Il le regarda rebondir sur ses cuisses, il regarda sa queue disparaître dans son cul, et prit soudain conscience de la sueur qui le couvrait tout entier, de sa difficulté à respirer, mais surtout du plaisir presque contraignant qui s'était emparé de lui, effaçant passé et futur dans la brutalité du désir, qui ne conjugue qu'au présent, même dans un fantasme. Gajeel céda à la pression. Il laissa Natsu le conquérir. Il le laissa l'aspirer en lui, provoquer sa passion jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se maîtrise plus.

On était en plein jour et la porte était à peine fermée. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait rien à foutre. Gajeel se redressa pour se rapprocher de son amant. Celui-ci réagit aussitôt en l'entourant de ses bras et en lui mordant les lèvres avec une violence contenue qui fut suffisante pour libérer son orgasme. Gajeel se raidit, un cri bloqué dans sa gorge. Natsu se pencha sur ses lèvres pour recueillir son soupir avec une délicatesse qui acheva de lui embrouiller l'esprit. Il empoigna la queue de son partenaire et l'invita dans un souffle à continuer. Il voulait lui donner cet orgasme. Si c'était le dernier... Il le lui devait. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il ne cherchait pas à se servir de lui, mais que...

« Je t'aime », dit-il avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Coïncidence ou non, presque aussitôt qu'il acheva sa phrase, un liquide chaud et poisseux lui gifla l'estomac. Il saisit Natsu pour le rapprocher encore de lui. Le sperme se colla à sa peau moite et il sentit sa queue tressaillir à ce simple contact.

Pinkie ne lui demanda pas de répéter ce qu'il avait dit, et ne lui dit rien retour. En revanche, il se lova contre lui comme un chat et s'étira avec un air satisfait et paresseux. Puis, il plongea la tête dans le creux de son épaule et sa respiration se fit courte et régulière. Déjà endormi ? Gajeel sourit en lui caressant les cheveux.

Qu'il dorme déjà, c'était tout aussi bien. Parce qu'il éprouvait le besoin désespéré de lui dire que tout irait bien, tout en sachant pertinemment que c'était faux.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nocturne : d'habitude je réponds aux reviews en MP, mais ce n'est pas possible vu que tu es une guest, donc je le fais ici : BONSOIR, je suis Maloriel, ahah, et bienvenue, bienvenue dans cette fanfiction de l'amouuuur ! Utsukushi... Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien et cette review qui m'a énormément boostée. Haanhannn de l'amouuuur ! C'est absolument délicieux. Sans aucune forme de pitié, voici le nouveau chapitre. Attention, c'est le gwak absolu.**

 **(ceux qui ne connaissent pas Bob Lennon ne peuvent pas comprendre :D)**

 **Bref, de la tension, des nanas hot et des mecs boostés aux hormones. Ça pourra paraître inattendu à certains et certaines, mais je suis comme ça, mes fanfics sont aussi changeantes que je le suis !**

 **L'instant musical : parmi les divers morceaux écoutés pour la rédaction, _The Warriors Suite_ sur la BO de Attack On Titan est mon premier choix :)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

I

« Il aurait dû être de retour depuis longtemps. Ça ne peut signifier que deux choses. »

Lucy jeta un coup d'œil à son amie. Elle voyait très bien où Erza voulait en venir, mais elle ne souhaitait considérer ni l'une ni l'autre des possibilités. Certes, elle y avait pensé. Beaucoup pensé. Il y avait bien des raisons qui auraient pu pousser Natsu à se retourner contre Luxus. La dernière en date étant la menace de mort. Mais elle le connaissait : il serait incapable de tuer ses propres amis... n'est-ce pas ? L'autre possibilité l'effrayait encore davantage : Natsu était déjà mort. À cette pensée, sa gorge se serra.

Erza, qui s'aperçut de son trouble, ajouta doucement :

« Il y a une troisième possibilité : il n'a simplement pas eu l'occasion de s'échapper pour venir faire son rapport. Si on y réfléchit bien, c'est d'ailleurs la plus probable. »

Lucy essuya une larme qui lui avait échappée d'un geste rageur.

« N'essaie pas de me rassurer. Ça ne fonctionne pas. On sait très bien toutes les deux que tout ça va horriblement mal finir.

— Non, on ne le sait pas, pour la simple et bonne raison que ce n'est pas encore arrivé. Rien ne sert de spéculer sur l'avenir. Le présent, c'est tout ce que nous avons. C'est comme ça que vit Natsu. C'est comme ça que nous deux, on a toujours vécu. D'accord ? »

Lucy se força à acquiescer, même si le cœur n'y était pas. Elle ne voulait pas aller se battre. Elle ne voulait pas voir plus de morts.

Et elle ne voulait pas découvrir ce qui était arrivé à Natsu.

Erza tendit une main vers elle et lui saisit le poignet. Lucy regarda son amie et ses yeux brillèrent. Erza se rapprocha d'elle et s'assit tout près, ses hanches touchant les siennes. Puis, elle posa l'autre main sur son visage et le tourna vers elle.

« Lucy... On trouvera une solution. On a encore une marge d'action.

— Une marge ? »

Erza se pencha en avant et ses lèvres effleurèrent son oreille.

« On peut encore trahir Luxus », murmura-t-elle.

Lucy frissonna, autant à cause du contact que de la suggestion.

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Cette nuit, on passe à l'action. À l'heure où il y a le moins de sentinelles. On prend une bagnole chacune, et on emporte un maximum d'armes. Luxus est trop arrogant pour penser qu'on puisse se retourner contre lui, surtout quand il croit avoir l'avantage.

— Erza... T'es sérieuse, là ?

— On ne peut plus sérieuse. »

La fille aux cheveux écarlate se recula, et Lucy admira les traits nobles de son visage qui se détachaient dans la semi-obscurité. Bon sang, que cette fille était belle.

« À nous deux, on n'y arrivera pas, Erza... murmura-t-elle. Il faudrait que quelqu'un nous ouvre les porte.

— Et je connais précisément la personne qui serait prête à le faire, sourit Erza.

— Hein ?! Qui ça ?

— Gildarts. Il ronge son frein depuis des années. Il est trop malin pour le montrer, c'est tout. Mais il nous aidera. »

Lucy évoqua mentalement la figure de cet homme massif et taciturne, qui lui semblait perpétuellement jouer double jeu : à certains moments, il était jovial et bon vivant, à d'autres, il adoptait un masque d'indifférence et était capable de tuer de sang-froid sans hausser un sourcil.

« Tu es sûre ? insista-t-elle.

— Certaine. Et... Vu ce qu'on risque... J'aimerais assez profiter un du temps qu'il nous reste. »

Erza enjamba Lucy sur le banc où elles étaient assises et sa poitrine imposante entra en contact avec celle de Lucy. La blonde eut un tressaillement de surprise. Mais après tout... Erza n'avait pas tort. Elle était d'accord avec son plan, mais le réaliser signifiait qu'il existait de fortes probabilités pour que toutes deux ne voient pas l'aube du jour suivant. Lucy était terrifiée à cette perspective, mais elle découvrit également que le fait de se sentir aussi proche de la mort constituait un étrange aphrodisiaque. Elle laissa donc la rousse l'enlacer et ses mains descendre le long de ses reins, s'emparer du bas de son top... Lucy regarda autour d'elles : elles n'étaient pas exactement à l'abri des regards.

« Erza... On peut aller ailleurs ? »

Au lieu de lui répondre, son amie posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser électrisant au goût de fruits rouges. Lucy lui mordilla les lèvres et serra entre ses mains les hanches voluptueuses qui ondulaient contre son ventre.

« Excuse-moi d'insister... Mais tu ne veux quand même pas faire l'amour au beau milieu du campement ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Ça aiderait à faire disparaître le moindre soupçon de la part de Luxus. Cet imbécile croit toujours que le fait d'avoir des relations sexuelles rend les gens idiots et leur fait baisser leur garde.

— Euh... Tu plaisantes, là, j'espère ? »

Erza se recula, les mains nouées derrière la nuque de Lucy. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux devant la vision de son amie, le buste en avant, la tête rejetée en arrière, qui enserrait sa taille entre ses cuisses.

« Pas vraiment, dit Erza d'une voix grave. Mais si tu préfères un peu d'intimité, j'accepte. »

Lucy la regarda, confondue. Elle était vraiment sérieuse !

« Eh bien... euh... Oui, je préfère un peu d'intimité.

— Soit ! » lança son amie à la crinière éclatante avant de la prendre par la main et de l'entraîner vers son abri.

Elle repoussa le battant de tôle qui ne fermait jamais vraiment et poussa Lucy sur son lit.

« Alors, dit-elle d'une voix basse et ronronnante, c'est assez intime pour toi ?

— Oui... C'est parfait...

— Parfait, hein ? Moi, je ne crois pas... pas encore. »

Erza déboutonna son pantalon et le fit descendre sur ses cuisses en entraînant sa culotte en même temps. Elle glissa une main entre ses cuisses et caressa sa vulve déjà palpitante. Elle glissa ses doigts de haut en bas jusqu'à ce que l'excitation de Lucy suffise à fluidifier le mouvement. Après quoi, elle décrivit de petits cercles précis et appuyés autour de l'entrée de son vagin. Lucy, à moitié déshabillé et déjà essoufflée, remonta les hanches par pur instinct. Un doigt glissa en elle et elle se tendit. Le désir lui embrouilla l'esprit. Elle enleva le haut d'Erza et sa poitrine se déploya sous ses yeux, un trésor de sensualité. Deux seins lourds, des tétons bruns, des aréoles larges et délicieuses. Lucy se pencha pour les lécher et les suçoter. La peau était tiède et ferme sous sa langue, les tétons durs glissaient entre ses lèvres humides. Erza poussa un petit gémissement et Lucy insista, mordillant ses seins tout en les pressant de ses mains. La réaction fut instantanée : Erza l'attrapa par les poignets et l'immobilisa sur le matelas, un feu étrange dans ses grands yeux couleur prune.

« On a déjà joué à ce jeu-là, Lucy. Tu sais très bien que c'est toujours moi qui gagne. »

La blonde haleta, prisonnière de l'étreinte de fer de sa compagne. Celle-ci lâcha ses poignets et se rehaussa sur le lit, se positionnant au-dessus de la bouche de Lucy, jambes écartées. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier : elle goûta au sexe offert, l'embrassant comme elle l'aurait fait avec sa bouche, en se servant de ses lèvres et de sa langue pour explorer l'intimité chaude et humide de sa partenaire. Elle pouvait sentir son pouls sur sa vulve, son goût sucré-salé emplir son palais. Erza ondula des hanches, se servant de sa bouche pour faire monter son plaisir, et Lucy adorait ça. Même quand elle se perdait dans le plaisir, et peut-être _spécifiquement_ quand elle se perdait dans le plaisir, Erza avait une allure de reine. Lucy pouvait apercevoir sa poitrine qui se mouvait à chacun de ses mouvements, la silhouette incurvée de son corps tendu, et ça la rendait folle. Erza allait faire comme toujours : elle ne la lâcherait pas tant que l'orgasme ne lui aurait pas rendu sa lucidité. Et Lucy était complètement d'accord avec ça : elle savait très bien qu'elle obtiendrait son propre orgasme plus tard. En attendant, elle se dévoua à la tâche, tirant une excitation particulière à faire gémir Erza en plongeant sa langue entre ses lèvres gonflées, depuis l'affleurement du clitoris jusqu'au creux où se rejoignaient ses lèvres. Sa partenaire accentuait se mouvements, si bien que Lucy ne servait plus à grand-chose, mais ça aussi, ça lui était égal. Ce qu'elle aimait, c'était d'entendre les gémissements de sa partenaire, de la toucher de la façon la plus intime qui soit, de servir d'instrument à son plaisir. Elle crispa les mains sur ses cuisses généreuses. Elle le sentait à son souffle, à son rythme saccadé : ce ne serait plus très long. Comme en confirmation, Erza se figea, seul son bassin continuait de danser à une cadence brève, tandis que l'orgasme contractait son bas-ventre par vagues successives. La première entraîna une bruit de gorge étranglé, la deuxième un cri étouffé, la troisième, une griffure qui manqua de peu d'ouvrir la peau de Lucy. Le reste s'évanouit dans des soupirs entrecoupés.

Erza se rallongea à ses côtés, la poitrine descendant et remontant au rythme de sa respiration précipitée. Au bout d'un moment, elle dit en souriant à travers son souffle encore rapide :

« Tant pis si je meurs demain. »

Lucy voulut protester, mais préféra se taire : elle savait ce que son amie ressentait. Elle ne baignait pas encore dans le même cocktail d'hormones euphorisant, mais elle n'eut pas tellement le temps de voir son anxiété remonter : les doigts d'Erza replongèrent entre ses jambes et bientôt, la seule chose que Lucy vit, ce furent de minuscules étoiles blanches sur l'écran noir de ses paupières.

II

Perchés sur un toit en tôle, quelque part en hauteur sur le petit fort de Gajeel, Sting et Rogue partageaient un fond de whisky en regardant les ombres s'allonger dans le désert. Avec cette lumière rose et rasante, la scène était presque bucolique.

« Tu ne vas pas faire de folie, hein ? demanda Sting au bout d'un long silence.

— Je ferai tout ce qui est nécessaire pour le tuer, et tu le sais.

— Ok, mais garde la tête claire. Il t'arrive de ne plus faire la différence entre tes alliés et tes ennemis. »

Rogue eut un demi-sourire.

« Quoi ? Tu as peur que je t'assassine par erreur ?

— Ben... » Sting rigola un peu en se frottant la tête d'un air embarrassé. « Un peu, à vrai dire. »

Rogue posa sur lui un regard étrangement grave et solennel.

« Tu survivras. Je t'en fais la promesse.

— Uh ? T'as pas besoin de me promettre ça, je...

— Tu survivras. »

Sting dévisagea son ami, perplexe. Il n'aimait pas trop la tournure que prenait la conversation. Il savait bien que Rogue n'attendait que ce moment depuis des années, mais... il avait peur pour lui.

« Rogue. Je ne veux pas que tu meures, c'est pour ça que je te dis de ne pas faire de conneries. »

Rogue ne répondit pas et se contenta de boire une nouvelle gorgée.

« Il va faire nuit, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Tu as déjà remarqué comme les nuits sont belles, dans le désert ? »

Ce genre de propos rêveurs n'était pas non plus bon signe. Sting serra les dents. Oui, ils tenaient l'occasion parfaite d'en finir avec l'Homme de Foudre et son foutu gang de terroristes. Mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir cette bataille, si ça signifiait qu'il devrait y perdre son meilleur ami. Cela dit, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix, si ? La machine des événements était déjà enclenchée. Le phénomène était irréversible.

« J'ai la trouille, Rogue... Pour toi, pour moi... Pour tout le monde. »

Rogue eut un sourire encore plus étrange, plein d'une mélancolie qui lui fit mal aux tripes.

« La peur a disparu de mon cœur le jour où j'ai rencontré Luxus, dit-il doucement. C'est pas pareil pour toi, je le sais bien... Mais encore une fois : je te protégerai. N'ai pas peur. »

Sting se figea, saisi au cœur par la remontée fulgurante d'un bouquet de souvenirs et de sensations qui le rendirent affreusement nostalgique, malheureux et terrifié.

Il se souvint d'une époque lointaine où lui et Rogue habitaient dans la même rue, dans un quartier résidentiel et sans histoires, un temps où ils passaient leurs journées à explorer la forêt voisine, où ils allaient régulièrement passer la nuit chez l'autre pour jouer aux jeux vidéo jusqu'à ce que leurs parents ne viennent les forcer à éteindre la lumière, ou bien que le lever du soleil ne leur rappelle soudain qu'ils tombaient de sommeil. Il se souvint des années terrifiantes et violentes qui avaient suivi l'apocalypse, de son errance dans le désert, de la peur quotidienne, devenue presque normale, comme s'il vivait avec une vis en métal plantée dans les tripes. Il se souvint du jour où il avait retrouvé Rogue, totalement changé. Sa maigreur, sa pâleur, et l'horrible feu froid dans ses yeux qui racontait des histoires de vengeance, de haine et de sang. À travers ce regard, Sting avait quand même reconnu son ami d'enfance, tout comme Rogue avait vu à travers la crasse et la terreur qui définissaient sa nouvelle version de lui-même. Il avait souri quand Sting lui avait fait une blague de mauvais aloi, et s'ils ne pouvaient plus jouer aux jeux vidéo, ils partaient en mission d'exploration régulièrement, et même dans ce monde dangereux et brisé, ils retrouvaient alors le frisson d'excitation juvénile qui caractérisaient les expéditions de leur enfance.

Bouleversé par ce brusque flot émotionnel, Sting arracha la flasque des mains de Rogue, la vida d'une traite, et prit son ami dans ses bras pour le serrer très fort. D'abord, Rogue se raidit, apparemment surpris, puis il lui rendit son étreinte.

« Tout ira bien, Sting... Je te protégerai quoi qu'il arrive. N'ai pas peur. Tout ira bien... »

Sting ne le crut pas une seule seconde, mais il se raccrocha à ses mots comme à une ligne de vie. Il crispa les mains dans son dos et se concentra sur tout ce qui lui rappelait la sensation d'être vivant. Son odeur, sa chaleur, la vibration de sa voix dans sa poitrine alors même qu'il lui racontait des mensonges.

« Ne me laisse pas tout seul, chuchota Sting.

— Je ne te laisserai pas...

— Tu te rappelles comment c'était, autrefois ? »

Rogue eut une hésitation.

« Bien sûr », murmura-t-il.

Sting crispa les paupières, le cœur en lambeaux. Il avait eu besoin des autres mensonges, mais celui-ci, c'était un coup de poignard.

Il y avait longtemps que Rogue avait oublié.

Et il n'y avait rien que Sting puisse faire pour lui rappeler qu'il avait un jour été un enfant, qui connaissait la peur tout comme l'émerveillement, ces deux émotions jumelles qui jamais ne se lâchent la main.

Ce soir-là, Sting avait envie de pleurer les beaux jours enfuis, de sangloter de peur et d'appréhension, mais par-dessus tout, il devait faire le deuil impossible de son ami d'enfance. Rogue ne redeviendrait jamais celui qu'il avait connu, et il devait l'accepter.

Il prit une grande inspiration tremblante et lâcha Rogue.

« Je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de te laisser crever », dit-il avec autant de détermination qu'il put en rassembler. « Je te protégerai aussi. Et tu survivras. »

Après cette déclaration, Sting évita le regard de Rogue, pour ne pas y avoir la compréhension peinée qu'il devinait. C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire.

« Tu survivras », répéta-t-il, d'un ton plus résolu cette fois, mais toujours en fixant ses chaussures. « Va nous chercher plus de whisky, enchaîna-t-il. Cette nuit, on va en avoir besoin.

— Tout à fait d'accord », approuva Rogue.

III

Grey ressortit de son pseudo-atelier (un coin de tôle envahi d'outils et de carcasses de bagnoles) couvert de suie et épuisé. Le soleil se couchait, et l'un de ses derniers rayons s'était posé sur une tignasse rose qui brillait avec force dans le crépuscule. Grey s'arrêta. Ces derniers jours, Natsu avait l'air de ne plus dormir du tout. Non que Grey ne le comprenne pas...

Il s'approcha et dégaina un paquet de cigarettes qu'il fumait avec une grande parcimonie, la denrée étant rare. Mais ce soir pourrait tout aussi bien être son dernier : l'attaque de Luxus n'allait certainement plus tarder. Le mécanicien s'approcha de celui que Gajeel surnommait « Pinkie » avec une tendresse qu'il ne prenait même plus la peine de dissimuler, et il lui présenta son paquet sans rien dire.

Natsu leva des yeux surpris, et accepta en silence. Grey s'assit à côté de lui sur la pile de barres de fer rouillées, alluma sa cigarette et tira longuement, savourant la caresse âcre et parfumée du tabac le long de sa trachée, puis le nuage qui se déployait dans ses poumons en lui faisant doucement tourner la tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Natsu, qui semblait apprécier les sensations de la même manière. Grey ne se sentit pas forcé de dire quoi que ce soit : parfois, se taire est la meilleure option pour briser une solitude.

Mais Natsu, apparemment, était disposé à discuter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant Gajeel ? » demanda-t-il sans le regarder.

Grey haussa les épaules.

« Rien de particulier. J'offrais mes talents de mécano aux plus offrants, mais j'évitais les gangs comme la peste.

— Pourquoi ? C'est la meilleure option pour survivre, non ? »

Une nouvelle fois, Grey haussa les épaules.

« J'avais pas spécialement envie de mourir, mais encore moins de me retrouver sous la coupe de tous les nouveaux petits barons de l'apocalypse qu'on voit fleurir ces temps-ci.

— Des gens comme Luxus, tu veux dire ?

— Entre autres, ouais.

— Et pourquoi t'es resté avec Gajeel ? »

Grey rigola.

« D'une, parce que je n'étais pas tellement en position de négocier, un peu comme toi quand tu t'es fait choper, de deux, parce que j'ai rencontré Jubia et qu'elle a plaidé ma cause, et que... Je lui dois énormément, mais même si ce n'était pas le cas... Bah... J'imagine que je suis tombé amoureux. »

Natsu tourna la tête pour le dévisager.

« Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? Tout le monde a une opinion sur moi, sur pourquoi je suis là, sur les personnes à qui je suis loyal ou non...

— Pourquoi tu veux mon avis là-dessus ? »

Natsu hésita.

« Parce que... j'imagine que je ne le sais même plus moi-même. Je ne sais plus faire la différence entre ce que j'ai vraiment choisi ou non, entre la personne que je suis vraiment et celle que je suis devenu pour m'adapter aux circonstances. »

Grey éclata de rire et Natsu songea à s'en offusquer, mais en vérité, il était juste trop épuisé pour cela.

« Bienvenue dans la vie ! s'exclama le mécano. Se poser ce genre de questions, c'est la conséquence directe du simple fait d'être vivant.

— T'es un philosophe, hein ?

— Nan, pas vraiment. Au contraire, je suis plutôt pragmatique, alors j'accepte que les choses soient bordéliques, je ne cherche pas à donner de la continuité et du sens à tout prix.

— Mais comment tu fais quand... tu dois prendre une décision très grave, une décision qui a des conséquences pour toi ou pour les autres ? »

Grey perdit sa gaieté.

« Je pense que tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question, Natsu, parce que tu agis déjà comme ça.

— Merde, me fais pas languir et accouche ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Tu te fies à tes tripes, abruti. Ton problème, là, c'est pas un problème d'éthique. T'es en train de chercher à déterminer ce que tu ressens vraiment pour Gajeel. »

Natsu écarquilla les yeux, un peu choqué par cette façon directe d'exposer les choses. Mais enfin, ils risquaient tous de mourir bientôt... Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment le plus approprié pour se cacher derrière sa pudeur.

« Je... je pense qu'il est amoureux de moi », formula-t-il au bout d'un moment, presque comme une question.

« Ouais, moi aussi », fut la réponse de Grey.

Natsu se figea. Le mécano n'avait pas hésité une fraction de seconde avant de dire ça. Gajeel lui avait bien dit qu'il l'aimait, mais une part de lui n'y avait pas vraiment cru. Il se rappela alors que Gajeel avait fait beaucoup de choses pour lui qui n'étaient pas dans son intérêt, et qu'il lui avait même proposé de partir. S'il ne l'aimait pas, il ne lui aurait _jamais_ proposé un truc pareil. Pourquoi ça lui paraissait soudain aussi évident ? Et d'un seul coup, il réalisa aussi que Gajeel n'était pas le seul à avoir infligé des tourments émotionnels à l'autre.

... _Quel con !_

Ses pensées devaient se lire sur son visage, car Grey souriait légèrement.

« Ça y est, ça a percuté ?

— Ta gueule ! »

Le mécano rigola.

« Fais ce que tu veux, Natsu, dit-il avec plus de douceur. Tu sais bien que dans la vie, y a pas toujours que des bons choix. Seulement des choix. Et puis de toute façon, on va tous probablement mourir d'ici peu, alors... »

Natsu n'était pas sûr de pouvoir adopter le stoïcisme du mécano, mais il pouvait au moins s'en inspirer. Mais c'était difficile de faire taire les pensées, de museler la cohorte des doutes, de rendre l'armée de l'angoisse moins bruyante, moins impressionnante...

Des éclats de rire leur parvinrent, incongrus dans l'atmosphère tendue de la forteresse.

« Regarde-les », dit Grey en désignant du menton le trio du gang du Souvenir qui picolait allègrement en échangeant des anecdotes et en se tapant mutuellement sur l'épaule. « Ils ne perdent pas leur temps à ressasser.

— Ouais, mais eux, ils sont cinglés.

— Pas faux... »

Natsu écrasa sa cigarette.

« Comme tu l'as dit, on va tous probablement mourir, alors du coup, je te pose la question : qu'est-ce que tu penses que je devrais faire ? »

Grey termina sa cigarette et éteignit le mégot sous sa chaussure.

« Le temps de la réflexion est passé, je ne peux plus t'aider », dit-il en souriant.

Natsu était prêt à lui démontrer à coups de poings sa façon de penser, quand il suivit le regard de Grey et vit Jubia et Gajeel qui s'approchaient d'eux.

Ils amenaient une bouteille pleine de bourbon et s'assirent sur le sol en face d'eux.

« Je suis le seul à avoir un drôle de pressentiment ? demanda Gajeel d'un ton détaché.

— Pas du tout, répliqua Grey. File-moi ce bourbon. J'ai l'impression que c'est pour demain. »

Il eut un sourire tendre et triste en accrochant le regard de Jubia, et cette expression se refléta de façon presque parfaite sur le visage de la fille aux cheveux bleus.

Natsu en resta perplexe : comment faisaient-ils pour être autant sur la même longueur d'onde, alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis peu ? Pourquoi semblaient-ils autant au clair avec eux-mêmes, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient capables d'affronter la fatalité, la mort, la souffrance, avec un tel sang-froid ? Natsu regarda Gajeel : le Dragon d'Acier reflétait aussi son état d'esprit, devina-t-il, mais pas de la même façon. Tous les deux ressemblaient juste à des prisonniers de guerre victimes de tortures psychologiques et de privations de sommeil.

« On est aussi prêts qu'on peut l'être, murmura Jubia. Le reste... ce n'est plus vraiment entre nos mains.

— Bien sûr que si, la rabroua Gajeel. Va pas commencer à me faire chier avec tes conneries de destin. Si c'est bien demain que ça se passe, alors demain, c'est le jour où l'univers nous donne une chance de nous en sortir, pas le jour où il nous donne une chance de crever. »

Natsu releva les yeux, stupéfait. La conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Grey lui avait permis d'avoir une petite révélation, mais là, il en vivait une nouvelle : depuis quand était-il devenu si défaitiste ? Gajeel avait la volonté de se battre, et sans optimisme naïf, il continuait à croire en la victoire. Et lui, que faisait-il ? Il se morfondait sur son sort, se perdait, comme l'avait dit Grey, dans des questionnements pseudo-éthiques en s'obstinant à ignorer ce que lui dictaient ses tripes. Dans un second temps, il réalisa que Grey et Jubia, chacun à sa façon, constituaient la raison pour laquelle il en arrivait à ce point de son cheminement mental. Aussi, il décida qu'ils pourraient tout aussi bien entendre ce qu'il avait à dire, ça lui était égal.

« Gajeel, murmura-t-il. Je ne tuerai ni Lucy, ni Erza, et je ne veux pas pointer une arme sur quiconque d'autre. Mais je t'aime et je me battrai avec toi. »

Gajeel éloigna le verre de ses lèvres, puis figea son mouvement à mi-chemin et resta paralysé.

« Je sais que c'est contradictoire et que ça n'a aucun sens, poursuivit Natsu. Mais c'est la réponse la plus honnête que je puisse te donner. Je reste parce que je t'aime. »

Gajeel le dévisagea sans rien dire, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en aperçurent quand Jubia et Grey s'éclipsèrent discrètement. Eux aussi avaient des choses à se dire avant la fin, et des choses à faire.

Natsu et Gajeel demeurèrent l'un en face de l'autre, à se regarder en silence dans la nuit tombée, cette veille d'apocalypse qui donnait une atmosphère si particulière à une soirée on ne peut plus banale.

« Quoi que tu fasses, avertit Natsu, ne me fais pas me répéter.

— Je n'en avais pas l'intention... »

Gajeel se leva, la bouteille de bourbon dans une main, de l'autre, il prit celle de Natsu.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire, insista-t-il.

— Alors quoi ? fit Natsu, qui s'impatientait déjà.

— J-je... Natsu...

— Mais quoi, bordel ?

— Partage mon lit cette nuit. Et si tu m'aimes vraiment, baise-moi.

— P-Pardon ?

— Je veux que tu me baises. Oui, je suis presque deux fois plus grand que toi, oui, je t'ai traité comme si je devais nécessairement te dominer. Voir en toi une proie facile, prendre le dessus sur toi, c'était comme une évidence. Mais cette nuit... C'est moi qui ai envie d'être comblé. Je veux que tu me prennes, je veux que tu me possèdes.

— ...

— ...Natsu ?

— Je vais prendre des précautions 'à la Gajeel' : si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible.

— Je ne veux pas de retour. »

Natsu prit encore quelques instants pour dévisager le Dragon d'Acier, qui tremblait visiblement. Puis, il sourit. La sensation fut étrange, comme si les muscles de son visage avaient presque oublié comment faire.

« Dans ce cas, il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois. »

IV

Ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit en se dévorant mutuellement. Il y avait des mains partout, des lèvres partout. L'alcool, la peur de la mort et l'inversion des rapports de pouvoir agissaient comme autant de stimulants érotiques, construisant une tension sexuelle accablante.

Quelqu'un, sur la Terre d'avant, avait dit un jour que si tout était aussi beau, c'était parce que tout était insupportable*. Gajeel et Natsu en faisaient l'expérience directe, sans filtre, sans maquillage, sans paroles de réconfort.

Sous la pulpe de ses doigts, le corps de Gajeel se tendait et se dénouait comme s'il passait par tout le spectre des émotions au cours de la même minute. Il se cambrait et le serrait entre ses cuisses, mais ses muscles se raidissaient de peur et d'appréhension. Natsu changea de tactique et au lieu de l'attaquer de manière franche et directe, il se servit de sa bouche pour réveiller les terminaisons nerveuses qui affleuraient sur l'épiderme. Sa bouche sur le creux de son cou, sa langue parcourant le contour de ses mamelons, ses lèvres qui enserraient délicatement le bout de son gland... Il sentit son amant au corps d'acier se détendre à mesure qu'il le forçait à espérer la délivrance, tandis qu'il le cherchait, le titillait, l'excitait par des attouchements brefs et subtils comme une pluie de printemps, tiède et légère, préférant conserver l'orage d'été pour la fin.

Mais Gajeel palpitait et vibrait sous ses doigts comme des plantes secouées par le vent qui précède l'orage. En quelques minutes, il ne fut plus qu'un brouillon de mâle dominant, perdant ses habitudes érotiques aussi vite que sa fierté. Alors, Natsu le pénétra, s'enfonça dans le corps même qui avait prétendu le revendiquer, et Gajeel fut parcouru d'un tremblement qui lui fit presque peur.

« Est-ce que ça va ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

— Ça ira tant que tu continues... » murmura Gajeel entre deux expirations entrecoupées.

Encouragé, Natsu creusa la courbe de ses reins pour pénétrer davantage son partenaire, qui émit un bruit de gorge étranglé tout en l'empoignant fermement par les fesses. Natsu ferma les yeux et projeta son bassin en avant. Gajeel gémit comme le type blessé qu'il était vraiment, juste un homme hanté, tourmenté, effrayé, qui avait désespérément besoin qu'on l'aime. Natsu continua son mouvement même s'il avait une stupide envie de pleurer : il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle vulnérabilité chez un partenaire. Il avait l'habitude de se rendre disponible, et parfois même, il avait eu l'impression d'avoir pu soulager le désespoir d'autrui, mais jamais il n'avait comblé la soif d'annihilation de quelqu'un. Il en était presque mal à l'aise, tellement Gajeel le serrait, lui broyait les os dans ses mains, et en même temps, ça l'excitait au dernier degré. Gajeel le voulait _lui_ , et personne d'autre, et il perdait toute maîtrise de lui-même parce qu'il le le voulait en lui, parce qu'il ne désirait rien d'autre au monde que de se donner à celui... qu'il aimait ?

« G-Gajeel ? Désolé, je sais que j'ai dit que je ne me répéterai pas, mais toi... Tu peux me le redire ?

— H-han... Quoi, nom de dieu ? Te redire quoi ?

— T-tu... Tu es amoureux de moi ?

— Sans blague, espèce d'abruti. J'ai... gnnh... putain... j'ai jamais laissé personne me faire ça.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Natsu avant d'en avoir pu s'en empêcher.

— P-Parce que... ce... Bon dieu, on est vraiment obligés d'avoir cette conversation maintenant ?

— Ouais. » Natsu se surprit à sourire largement. « Ça m'excite de t'entendre parler.

— Quel crétin... B-Bref... merde ! Parce que... je croyais que je n'y prendrai jamais de plaisir.

— Pourquoi ?

— Mais putain, t'es sérieux, là ?! »

Natsu redonna un puissant coup de rein, épinglant Gajeel sur le lit tout en lui arrachant un râle délicieux.

« Parce que je suis un abruti... murmura Gajeel. Parce que tout ce que tu voudras... C'est quoi la bonne réponse pour que tu continues ?!

— Toutes les réponses sont bonnes... » murmura Natsu en balançant les hanches, expérimentant le rythme et la profondeur pour voir à quel moment il parvenait le mieux à faire perdre le souffle à son partenaire.

Cependant, comme il l'avait fait lui-même auparavant, Gajeel se lassa de la séance d'expérimentation et imposa son propre rythme en immobilisant son bassin entre ses mains robustes et en faisant onduler le sien. Natsu le regarda, fasciné, poursuivre son orgasme, les paupières closes, tout entier concentré sur la sensation de sa queue dans ses entrailles. C'était tellement érotique que Natsu en oublia de contrôler son propre désir, et il jouit d'un seul coup, en oubliant aussi de contrôler ses cordes vocales. Gajeel le suivit de près, et lui n'oublia pas de se contrôler, mais choisit plutôt de se laisser s'exprimer, si bien que Natsu passa à deux doigts d'un deuxième orgasme immédiatement après le premier. Il ne savait même pas que c'était possible.

Gajeel s'immobilisa, essoufflé, vaincu dans les ténèbres, son corps parcouru de tressaillements.

« Vraiment con... de pas avoir essayé ça avant... » murmura-t-il.

Natsu se retira doucement et s'allongea près de son compagnon, puis se colla à lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Il avait l'impression d'avoir encore des choses à dire, mais ne parvint pas à formuler quoi que ce soit. Et au bout de quelques minutes, il s'aperçut que c'était inutile : Gajeel dormait comme une souche. Il sourit et se blottit contre lui, se lova dans son odeur, sa sueur, et sombra dans le sommeil sans même s'en apercevoir.

* * *

* Je crois que c'est Rimbaud, mais, mes excuses, je n'en ai pas la certitude.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello à tous !**

 **Last chapter, mais je l'espère, not the least. Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont suivi cette fanfic, et particulièrement aux lecteurs qui m'ont laissé de précieuses reviews. J'espère que la route vous aura plu, c'est une aventure que j'ai mis pas mal de temps à écrire mais à laquelle j'ai pris grand plaisir. Tout cela n'était parti que d'un rêve, et au final, ça m'a permis d'explorer deux-trois fantasmes et de m'amuser, tout en exprimant aussi des choses qui me tenaient à cœur. C'est toujours étrange de boucler une histoire, ça laisse un certain vide, mais aussi une certaine sensation d'accomplissement. Je suis fière de ce que j'ai écrit ici, et j'espère que vous y aurez trouvé ce que vous êtes venus y chercher.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _« If I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die historic on the fury road! »_

Nux, dans le film _Mad Max : Fury Road_.

I

« T'es prête ? »

Dans l'obscurité, Lucy hocha la tête, blanche comme un linge. Après leur petite séance de jambes en l'air, Erza lui avait demandé de l'attendre et elle avait quitté l'abri pour aller parler à Gildarts. Environ vingt minutes plus tad, elle était revenue avec une réponse positive. Ensuite, elles avaient attendu plusieurs heures que les gens aillent se coucher. Gildarts était chargé de se débarrasser des gardes en faisant croire à l'un que l'autre prenait la relève.

Quand il frappa à leur porte, elles tressaillirent toutes les deux.

« Entre », murmura Erza.

La grande silhouette de Gildarts se profila dans la nuit étoilée.

« Dépêchez-vous, on a très peu de temps. La relève va bientôt prendre son poste. »

Les filles acquiescèrent et rejoignirent le garage le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible, non sans avoir fait un détour par l'armurerie. Une fois installées, elles attendirent le signal de Gildarts dans un silence tendu. Quand elles entendirent le sifflement dont ils avaient convenu, Lucy tourna la clef de contact, desserra le frein à main, et démarra en trombe. Elle dérapa dans le sable mais parvint à garder le contrôle, et fonça directement sur les portes grandes ouvertes. Il n'y aurait pas de seconde chance.

Le matériel qu'elles transportaient ne suffirait pas à inverser le cours de la bataille à venir, mais il pourrait peut-être leur donner un avantage. Et cela sans compter le fait que Luxus avait confié un certain nombre de responsabilités à Erza, réputée pour son efficacité, et que sa brusque défection ne manquerait pas de semer la confusion.

Elles franchirent les portes de la forteresse à toute berzingue et foncèrent sous le ciel dépourvu de nuages, et qui pourtant, cette nuit, leur sembler peser au-dessus d'elles comme un couvercle. Peut-être faisaient-elles tout cela en vain. Peut-être que Gajeel ne leur laisserait aucune chance et qu'elles mourraient avant de pouvoir lui parler. Mais elles le faisaient pour Natsu, et aussi parce que si elles avaient pris les armes contre lui, elles n'auraient plus jamais été en mesure de se regarder en face. Luxus était responsable de trop de méfaits. Il était temps de le laisser dans le passé, et chacune d'entre elle conservait l'espoir qu'au terme de la journée de demain, il y resterait pour de bon.

Au bout de quelques kilomètres, elles commencèrent enfin à se détendre. Personne ne les poursuivait. Le désert éclairé par la lune déployait ses pistes, ses dunes et ses gravats sous leurs roues, indifférent, absorbant le rugissement du moteur dans ses tonnes de silence, imperturbable. Erza et Lucy ne parlaient pas. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. La seule chose qui leur donnait encore un peu de réalité en cette veille d'apocalypse, c'était la tendresse qu'elles se vouaient mutuellement, et l'espoir qu'elles gardaient chevillé au cœur.

II

L'aube commençait à peine à poindre quand la vigie donna l'alerte. Quelqu'un alla aussitôt réveiller Gajeel, qui se pointa sur les remparts, à moitié à poil, accompagné de Natsu. Il plissa les yeux et distingua une unique voiture qui fonçait dans le désert en soulevant un nuage de poussière dans la faible lumière.

« Filez-moi des jumelles, nom de dieu ! » s'énerva-t-il.

Quelqu'un en déposa une paire dans ses mains et il les porta aussitôt à ses yeux. Il y avait deux filles dans la bagnole, une blonde et une rousse. Toutes seules... Et qui fonçaient sur sa base. Bizarre... Il tendit les jumelles à Natsu.

« Des connaissances à toi, par hasard ? »

Natsu lui prit les jumelles et observa la voiture qui approchait à grande vitesse. Sa mâchoire se décrocha. Il baissa les jumelles et regarda Gajeel.

« C'est... C'est Lucy et Erza !

— Ok, et qu'est-ce qu'elles font toutes seules ?

— Pas la moindre idée. Laisse-moi aller leur parler.

— Hors de question. On va suivre la procédure. Snipers, en place !

— Gajeel !

— Y a rien qui nous dit qu'elles sont de notre côté, Natsu !

— Si tu leur tires dessus sans sommation, je te jure que je te bute.

— Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais faire ça ? Attends deux secondes, putain ! Faut quand même que je m'assure qu'on est en sécurité ! »

Les gens autour leur jetèrent des regards perplexes. Il n'y avait jamais qu'avec Rogue que Gajeel avait jamais pris la peine de se justifier... Cela dit, cela ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'ils pensaient déjà.

« Alors quoi ? lança Bixrow d'un ton provocateur. On attends la bénédiction de Natsu, hein, Gajeel ?

— Je te conseille de la fermer, lança Gajeel d'une voix rauque et dure qui déstabilisa le fana de reconstitution historique. Tu tireras sur mon ordre. Si tu tires avant, ou après, ta tête va plus jamais sortir de ton foutu casque.

— Pigé... » répondit l'autre dans un murmure.

Gajeel et Natsu attendirent que la voiture freine à une vingtaine de mètres des portes de la citadelle. Les deux filles en émergèrent, les mains en l'air. Elles levèrent la tête en direction des remparts et Lucy cria :

« Natsu !

— Lucy ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites, bordel ?

— Nous venons en paix ! intervint Erza. On apporte des armes, et notre soutien ! »

Natsu et Gajeel échangèrent un regard.

« Il faut que je leur parle, dit Natsu. Laisse-moi descendre.

— Et si tu te faisais descendre ?

— Je les connais, Gajeel. Elles vont pas me descendre. Pas elles. »

Gajeel le dévisagea quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête.

« Très bien... » murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Il fit signe à ses snipers de baisser leur garde, et Natsu descendit à toute vitesse.

Quand elle le vit, Lucy contint un sanglot et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Tu es en vie... murmura-elle en le serrant très fort contre elle.

— Pardonne-moi, Lucy... Ç'a été l'enfer, ici.

— Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait le rapport que demandait Luxus ? » voulut savoir Erza.

Son ton était neutre, son visage, inflexible.

« Désolé, Erza... Je supportais plus ce connard. M'avoir menacé de mort, c'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Et disons que... » Il se mordilla la lèvre et se frotta l'arrière du crâne. « C'est idiot, Erza mais... Je suis tombé amoureux. »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« De Gajeel, compléta-t-il. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. Rogue est là avec ses hommes. On a une bonne défense.

— Et encore meilleure avec ça », dit Erza en faisant le tour de la voiture, avant d'ouvrir le coffre.

Natsu écarquilla les yeux en découvrant un arsenal de grenades, fusils d'assaut, et même lance-roquettes. Il siffla.

« Joli...

— N'est-ce pas ? » sourit Erza. Elle se figea en apercevant Gajeel qui approchait. Instinctivement, elle porta la main à son holster d'épaule, prête à dégainer.

« Oh, on se calme, fit Gajeel. Alors c'est vous, les copines de Natsu ?

— C'est nous, confirma Lucy.

— Vous avez décidé que vous en aviez votre claque de Luxus, vous aussi ?

— C'est exact, répondit la blonde. Et on ignorait pourquoi Natsu n'était pas revenu, mais on aurait été incapables de prendre les armes contre lui.

— Pareil pour moi ! s'écria Pinkie. Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si vous n'étiez pas venues... Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me soulage. »

Lucy lui sourit affectueusement.

« On ferait mieux de ne pas s'attarder ici, rappela Erza. Luxus ne va pas tarder. »

Gajeel acquiesça.

« Rentrez. On va voir ce qu'on peut faire de vos armes pour renforcer la défense. »

III

Une heure plus tard, un vaste nuage de poussière gonflant à l'horizon les avertit que le moment était enfin venu. Sur les remparts, tout le monde se raidit, les armes à la main. Un silence de plomb tomba sur la petite forteresse. Rogue et Gajeel se retrouvèrent sur le rempart nord, au-dessus de la porte de fer qu'ils avaient passé plusieurs jours à renforcer.

« Alors tu vas enfin l'avoir, ta vengeance... » murmura Gajeel.

Rogue hocha la tête.

« Dans quelques heures, tout sera terminé. D'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Le Dragon d'Acier observa le jeune homme du coin de l'œil. Aucune peur ne transparaissait dans son expression fermée, les traits durcis par la détermination et la haine.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie ce jour-là, Gajeel », dit soudain l'Ombre.

Pris au dépourvu, Gajeel ne répondit pas.

« Sans toi, je serais mort pour rien, continua Rogue, le regard fixé sur l'horizon. Je n'aurais pas vengé mes camarades. Je serais mort comme un gosse terrifié, une énième pitoyable victime de cette ordure. »

Il leva la main pour arrêter Gajeel, qui s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose.

« Je sais bien que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu l'as fait, mais ça n'a plus d'importance. J'ai aussi... J'ai aimé le temps qu'on a passé ensemble. Je ne pensais pas vivre ce genre de trucs dans ce qu'est devenu ce foutu monde. C'était bien.

— Pour moi aussi... c'était bien », murmura Gajeel.

Rogue hocha la tête. « Assez parlé », dit-il en chargeant son fusil à pompe – son arme favorite. Puis, il grimaça un sourire glacial et ajouta : « Ça va saigner. »

Juste à cet instant, son talkie-walkie grésilla.

« Hé, mec, c'est Orga. Comme on l'avait prévu, ils nous encerclent. Ils ont des mortiers. Le tas de ferraille qu'on défend risque de s'en prendre plein la gueule.

— Bien reçu. Dégommez-moi les types aux armes lourdes le plus vite possible. Il ne faut pas qu'ils ouvrent une brèche.

— Ouais, ça va de soi. Rufus et Yuki en ont déjà deux dans leurs viseurs. J'te tiens au jus. »

À quelques mètres de là, Erza, Lucy et Natsu, en compagnie de Grey et Jubia, se préparaient eux aussi à voir l'enfer se déchaîner.

« Ils vont attaquer de tous les côtés à la fois, expliqua Erza. Ils tenteront de neutraliser la défense sur les remparts et pendant ce temps, ils enverront des voitures-bélier pour défoncer les portes. Ils n'hésiteront pas.

— Une approche aussi bourrine, c'est du suicide, remarqua Grey, perplexe.

— Luxus a réussi à fanatiser une partie de ses troupes, répondit Lucy. Y a des gens qui sont prêts à mourir pour lui. Ils pensent peut-être que Luxus va faire graver un stèle à leur nom et racontant leurs exploits, j'en sais rien... Une bonne partie d'entre nous a viré cinglé depuis longtemps.

— À qui le dis-tu... murmura Jubia.

— En tout cas, reprit Erza, ils ne s'arrêteront pas tant qu'ils ne seront pas entrés, peu importe le nombre de morts. Et une fois à l'intérieur, il n'y aura pas de prisonniers. Pas de reddition. Ce sera eux, ou nous.

— Je vois... » fit Grey en pâlissant.

Jubia pressa sa main dans la sienne.

« Tout ira bien », dit-elle.

Il acquiesça vaguement sans la regarder, trop occupé à contempler la perspective de sa propre mort qui approchait à grandes enjambées.

« Tire pas cette gueule, rigola Natsu. Si quelqu'un cherche à te tuer, je te fais confiance pour le faire mourir d'ennui avant même qu'il ait le temps de dégainer.

— Abruti ! Et toi, tu pourras peut-être les distraire avec ton beau petit cul, t'as l'air doué pour ça !

— Je rêve, ou t'es jaloux ? Hein, mécano de mes deux ?! »

Erza leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment pour ce genre de choses ?

— C'est le moment ou jamais », fit Natsu en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Grey sourit et acquiesça, retrouvant un peu de son allant.

IV

Dix minutes plus tard, les hostilités commencèrent. Et un quart d'heure plus tard, la forteresse du Dragon d'Acier était à feu et à sang. Malgré les efforts du Gang du Souvenir, des tirs de mortier parvinrent à destination, éventrant des pans entiers de remparts. Du côté des portes, les meilleurs hommes de Gajeel tentaient d'empêcher les voitures-bélier d'approcher. Mais comme Erza et Lucy l'avaient prédit, les combattants de Luxus ne reculaient devant rien et semblaient indifférents à l'idée de la mort, et même pressés de se jeter dans ses bras.

Natsu se tapit derrière une barricade en tôle encore debout, le souffle court. Ses vêtements trempés de sueur lui collaient à la peau, et son estomac retourné menaçait à tout instant de déverser son contenu sur le chemin de ronde. Non que ça ait une quelconque importance... Il ne serait pas le seul à vomir ses tripes, que ce soit à cause de la vision des entrailles à nues dans le soleil qui montait tranquillement dans le ciel, prêt à éclairer un matin comme les autres ou à cause de la puanteur qui s'élevait des cadavres frais. Les odeurs de sang, de fumée et d'excréments saturaient l'atmosphère. Il ne savait plus s'il pleurait à cause de l'horreur de scène, ou à cause de ses muqueuses en feu. Il essuya les larmes qui embrumaient sa vision et chercha Gajeel. Il n'était pas loin. Depuis le début de la bataille, ils surveillaient mutuellement leurs arrières, formant un quatuor avec Erza et Lucy qui ne s'éloignaient jamais beaucoup d'eux. Jubia tentait de leur en venir en aide dès que possible, mais il apparaissait assez évident que sa priorité était de protéger Grey. Le mécano était plus expert en clef à molettes qu'en fusils d'assaut, ça sautait aux yeux. Non que Natsu lui-même soit un pro... Lui, son truc, c'était la conduite, pas la bataille. Même si jusque-là, il s'était suffisamment bien débrouillé pour rester en vie, et c'était là l'essentiel.

Cependant, quand il risqua un regard par-dessus la bordure de tôle qui lui servait de couverture, il se demanda pour combien de temps. Plusieurs voitures-bélier avaient été repoussées à grands renforts d'armes lourdes et de tirs de snipers, mais il en venait sans discontinuer. Quand la prochaine fut assez prêt, Natsu tenta un tir au pistolet à travers le pare-brise. La bagnole fonçait et sa fenêtre de tir était très réduite, mais par un petit miracle, il fit mouche.

« Bien joué, Pinkie ! » approuva Gajeel, qui avait battu en retraite à ses côtés, à l'abri.

Natsu esquissa un sourire, puis il remarqua le sang qui couvrait l'épaule et le bras de Gajeel.

« Tu es blessé ! »

Le Dragon d'Acier eut un rictus à mi-chemin entre la souffrance et l'amusement.

« Je crois que je me suis pris une balle... Mais je sens rien, Natsu !

— Faut soigner ça tout de suite !

— Non, pas le temps ! Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est profiter de l'adrénaline... »

Il baissa la tête et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il était pâle. Trop pâle.

« À ce rythme-là, tu vas pas tenir », marmonna Natsu entre ses dents. Il regarda autour de lui et repéra Jubia. Il l'appela avec autant de puissance que lui permettait sa gorge irritée.

« Jubia ! Ramène Grey ici – il savait qu'elle ne viendrait pas sans lui – on a besoin de votre aide. MAINTENANT ! »

Aussitôt alertée, la jeune femme tira Grey à l'abri et se recroquevilla contre la paroi de tôle.

« Que... » Elle s'interrompit presque aussitôt, écarquillant les yeux en voyant la blessure de Gajeel. « Ok... murmura-t-elle en tentant de refouler la panique. Ok. J'ai ce qu'il faut. Tout va bien. »

Le son de sa voix, cependant, démentait ses propos. À la hâte, elle fouilla dans la sacoche harnachée dans son dos par une bandoulière de cuir lui traversant la poitrine. Elle en sortit des bandages et un couteau de chasse, avec lequel elle déchira les vêtements de Gajeel pour mettre son épaule à nu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Ju ? protesta-t-il. C'est pas le moment de jouer les secouristes...

— Ferme-la, je suis en train de te sauver la vie. »

Il eut un petit rire, étrangement affaibli. Il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. Natsu se sentit bouillir : depuis quand était-il blessé, au juste ? Il n'avait rien vu... Et cet abruti avait continué à se battre comme si de rien n'était...

Jubia commença à bander l'épaule de Gajeel – Natsu eut le temps de voir le trou sanguinolent qui la perforait juste dessous la clavicule – et ce fut alors que la forteresse toute entière s'ébranla. Le métal cria, les poutres gémirent, et un craquement sec résonna avec l'intensité d'une détonation. Natsu, qui était accroupi près de Gajeel, bascula sur les fesses et se mordit la langue sous l'effet du choc. Le goût métallique du sang et la douleur fulgurante empêchèrent la peur de l'emporter. Il se releva aussitôt. Il savait ce qui était arrivé : les troupes de Luxus venaient de défoncer la porte.

V

Quand les portes éclatèrent, Rogue se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres à peine derrière. Il attendait ce moment. Et il était prêt. Il visa le pare-brise et abattit le conducteur, puis le passager. La voiture suivante percuta la première dans un crissement de pneus et un froissement de métal assourdissant. Rogue avait bien l'intention de les empiler ici : comme ça, il créerait un barrage avec leurs propres carcasses. Souplement, il bondit sur le toit de la première voiture-bélier et attaqua les occupants de la suivante. Les hommes de Luxus n'étaient pas les seuls à ne pas avoir peur de la mort. Rogue n'avait survécu que pour ce moment, et maintenant, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il avait eu une vie courte, mais chargée. Au cours de cette vie, il avait été trop terrifié pour avoir encore peur, et il avait encaissé trop de douleur pour avoir encore mal. On l'appelait l'Ombre, parce que jusque-là, il aimait agir sous le couvert de la nuit, privilégiant les traîtrises et les embuscades. Mais au fond, Rogue était l'Ombre parce que ce qui demeurait de lui n'était que le pâle reflet – ou l'ombre – de la personne qu'il avait un jour été.

Cependant, il conservait un minimum de prudence. Premièrement, parce qu'il ne voulait pas mourir avant d'avoir pu loger une balle entre les deux yeux de Luxus, deuxièmement, parce qu'il avait promis à Sting qu'il le protégerait, et c'était ce qu'il allait faire. Son ami d'enfance se tenait un peu en retrait derrière lui, hésitant visiblement entre protéger ses arrières et éviter lui-même de se faire tuer. Rogue ne lui avait pas demandé de le suivre ici, directement dans la gueule du loup, mais maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux coincés dans la même galère. Rogue essayait de garder un œil sur lui, mais c'était difficile avec tous les pantins de Luxus qui venaient, sans visage, presque suppliant pour qu'il leur arrache des gerbes d'hémoglobine. Chaque minute qui passait excitait sa soif de sang, à tel point qu'il n'y voyait plus clair et ne sentait plus très bien son corps. Même le poids du fusil à pompe entre ses bras lui semblait négligeable, exactement comme...

 _Un jouet d'enfant._

Alors même qu'il visait un autre connard, il se revit brusquement à dix ans, en train de jouer aux cow-boys et aux Indiens ou à une autre bêtise du genre, dans le jardin devant la maison de ses parents, avec Sting.

« Rogue, c'est pas juste ! » s'exclamait le blondinet, totalement humilié après que Rogue lui ait balancé un coup de pistolet à eau à l'entrejambe.

« Au contraire ! avait répliqué Rogue. Ce n'est que justice ! Pour les Indiens ! Pour la libertéééé ! »

Sting avait répliqué, mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire des règles du jeu. Il avait bondi sur son camarade et l'avait aspergé en pleine face.

« C'est bon ! C'est bon, je me rends ! »

Rogue avait regardé le visage de Sting, étincelant sous les gouttes d'eau qui accrochaient le soleil d'été. Il lui avait souri, un grand sourire plein d'euphorie.

« J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! »

Il se souvenait encore de la moue boudeuse de Sting, avec ses lèvres qui tiraient sur le bas dans une expression parfaitement adorable.

« Ça va, j'ai compris... Les Indiens ont gagné ! »

 _Les Indiens ont gagné... Parce qu'on savait bien tous les deux que les méchants, c'étaient les cow-boys... C'est encore le même jeu, Sting. Sauf que cette fois, on joue dans la même équipe..._

VI

Natsu n'entendait plus rien qu'un sifflement continu et irritant qui lui saturait les oreilles. Les balles pleuvaient autour de lui. Il reconnut les silhouettes qui bougeaient, luttant pour leur survie, mais la seule personne qu'il voyait et entendait clairement, c'était Gajeel. Curieux comme même le son ténu de son souffle rauque lui parvenait avec acuité, se détachant de tous les autres bruits de la bataille. C'était comme entendre son propre cœur battre dans ses oreilles. Si cette respiration s'arrêtait, tout s'arrêterait. Natsu regarda le visage blanc de son amant et eut la sensation que tout le sang quittait son cerveau. Il l'agrippa à deux mains et le serra, et tant mieux s'il lui faisait mal : il n'avait pas le droit de partir, pas maintenant.

Gajeel grimaça de douleur et gémit, un son assourdissant par-dessus le flou chaotique du champ de bataille.

Mais il ne bougea pas.

En désespoir de cause, Natsu décrocha la flasque de whisky accrochée à sa ceinture et colla le goulot aux lèvres de Gajeel.

« Avale ça. Ça t'a toujours remonté jusqu'ici. Et moi aussi. On s'en sortira tous les deux, ou on crèvera tous les deux. Je t'en fais la promesse. »

Gajeel le regarda avec une expression embrumée et repoussa la flasque.

« Tu... Tu veux mourir ?

— Non. Je veux vivre. Avec toi. Bois ! »

Le Dragon d'Acier s'exécuta.

L'alcool lui brûla la gorge. Il avala de travers et toussa pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Bon sang de bon dieu, ça faisait putain de mal... Il eut l'impression de cracher ses poumons en même temps qu'il expulsait le liquide. Mais quand l'interminable quinte de toux s'apaisa, il retrouva ses esprits – enfin, une partie. L'alcool lui chauffa les entrailles et le petit incendie lui rappela qu'il était bel et bien en vie. Encore au moins pour quelques minutes. Et Natsu comptait sur lui.

Il testa sa mobilité : cette foutue balle s'était logée dans son épaule droite, et il était droitier. Tant pis, il allait falloir se débrouiller avec sa gauche. Et il y avait pire, de toute façon : à travers la brume rouge et cotonneuse dans laquelle il était plongé depuis qu'il s'était pris du plomb dans l'aile, il avait entendu le fracas et senti sa propre forteresse céder : il savait que les troupes de Luxus avaient fait une percée. Il serra les dents et se força à se relever, ignorant la douleur qui hurla dans toute la partie droite de son corps, lui intimant de se coucher et d'attendre la mort. Natsu lui tendit le bras et il s'accrocha à lui. Un instant plus tard, il était sur ses pieds. Il tituba de l'autre côté du rempart, vers l'intérieur de la forteresse, et constata le chaos qui régnait dans la cour. Sting et Rogue, appuyés par le Gang du Souvenir sur le rempart sud, avaient apparemment décidé de repousser l'assaut à eux tous seuls. Non qu'ils aient vraiment le choix... Gajeel avait déjà perdu de nombreuses troupes et il avait la sinistre intuition que ce n'était pas près de s'arrêter. Il devait descendre. Sa place était sur la première ligne de front, aux côtés de Rogue. Ils avaient commencé tout ça tous les deux. Ils finiraient ensemble.

Il fit signe à Natsu, et celui-ci le suivit, accompagné de Lucy et Erza.

VII

Quand il le vit, Rogue lui adressa un sourire triomphant :

« C'est bientôt la fin, Gajeel. Yukino vient de m'informer que malgré les brèches, eux et mes hommes ont réussi à les repousser. C'est ici qu'ils vont attaquer. Je sens que Luxus ne va pas tarder à se pointer... »

Gajeel hocha la tête, la mine sombre. C'était peut-être bientôt la fin, mais pas forcément celle qu'il souhaitait. Les troupes de Rogue ne tiendraient pas éternellement les remparts, même s'ils avaient l'avantage pour le moment. La forteresse était en train de se transformer en gruyère géant. Ils allaient se faire submerger, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

« Qu'il vienne, dit Erza entre ses dents. On saura lui faire bon accueil. »

Ils n'étaient qu'une poignée à défendre les portes. Malgré le beau massacre réussi par Sting et Rogue, les ennemis étaient de plus en plus nombreux à passer. Ils continuèrent à les abattre avec détermination, à couvert derrière les différentes barricades de fortune qu'ils avaient dressées en prévision de l'attaque.

Gajeel peinait de plus en plus à garder les yeux ouverts, sans parler de tenir correctement son fusil. Il tirait un peu au hasard, la vue brouillée, sa conscience réduite à une étincelle ténue de volonté et d'espoir.

Il n'avait jamais abandonné l'espoir. Pas une seule fois depuis le début de cette époque de post-apocalypse. Des coups durs, il en avait eu. Il avait connu sa part de tragédie, mais à la différence de Rogue, et même si cela l'étonnait parfois, il n'avait pas fondamentalement changé. Il était devenu plus dur, plus déterminé, plus impitoyable, parfois. Mais au fond, il restait le type qu'il avait un jour été, barman de jour et guitariste-chanteur d'un groupe de métal la nuit. Un type qui avait un tempérament bien trempé, des bouffées de colère, qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui marche sur les pieds et qui tenait à sa liberté plus que tout. Un ours mal léché, disaient certains. Mais un ours mal léché déterminé à vivre à fond la vie qu'il avait choisi.

Il se laissa aller contre la tôle qui lui servait d'abri. Ça devenait difficile de respirer. Natsu le vit, s'arrêta de tirer et s'accroupit près de lui. Gajeel lui sourit.

« Na-... Natsu... Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, avant tout ça ? »

Pinkie haussa les sourcils, déconcerté.

« Je... J'étais étudiant.

— Ah ouais ? En quoi ?

— Musique...

— Sans blague ?! J'étais musicien...

— C'est vrai ?!

— C'est dingue qu'on ait dû attendre que je sois sur le point de crever pour apprendre ce genre de trucs l'un sur l'autre...

— Un : tu vas pas crever. Deux : on a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour parler de ce genre de trucs.

— Ok, ok, je vais essayer de pas crever... Refile-moi du whisky, s'il te plaît... »

VIII

Il aurait pu s'écouler des minutes, des heures, Gajeel ne savait plus. Natsu n'avait pas cessé de lui parler, l'empêchant de glisser dans l'inconscience. Ce fut seulement quand il réalisa qu'il n'entendait plus sa voix qu'il prit également conscience de l'étrange silence qui s'était emparé de la forteresse.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit Gajeel d'une voix rauque. Pourquoi plus personne ne tire ? »

— Je crois qu'il reste plus que nous... » murmura Natsu. Et Luxus vient de se pointer. »

Au même moment, l'Homme de Foudre se mit à parler.

« On dirait bien qu'on a presque atteint le statu quo, dit-il avec un sourire dans la voix, comme si ça l'amusait. Vous avez bien réussi à massacrer mes hommes, bravo. Mais on a aussi fait notre part du travail. Alors ? Gajeel ? Rogue ? Vous allez rester planqués ? Et mes chers camarades qui m'ont trahi, vous allez oser me regarder en face ? Natsu, Erza, Lucy ! Si vous êtes encore en vie, montrez-moi vos sales gueules de traîtres ! »

D'abord, seul le silence lui répondit. Natsu risqua un coup d'œil par-dessus la barricade et constata que Luxus était entouré par une cinquantaine de membres de son gang. Il y en avait d'autres qui avait pris position sur les remparts. Ils étaient dans la merde. Quand il vit Gajeel faire mine de se lever, il lui attrapa le bras pour qu'il reste au sol.

« Ça va pas, nan ? s'écria-t-il à voix basse.

— Il... il faut en finir, Natsu.

— Pas question ! Je... »

Il s'interrompit en entendant une autre voix familière.

« Ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ce moment, Luxus.

— Et merde, Rogue ! » grogna Gajeel.

Natsu l'aida à se redresser pour qu'il puisse au moins voir ce qui se passait.

Rogue avait émergé de sa cachette, fusil à pompe entre les mains. Il s'approchait dangereusement de l'Homme de Foudre.

« Tiens, voilà l'Ombre. Qu'est-ce que tu espères accomplir ? Il y a des dizaines d'armes braquées sur toi. On te descendra avant que t'aies le temps de tirer. »

Rogue acquiesça, lui aussi d'un ton légèrement amusé : « C'est vrai. » Il haussa les épaules et jeta son arme négligemment, comme un jouet devenu inutile.

« Alors... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Luxus, sans parvenir à cacher sa perplexité.

— Je veux mourir...

— Oh, pour ça, rien de plus simple !

— ...en vous entraînant tous avec moi. »

Ce fut alors que Gajeel remarqua le boîtier que Rogue tenait dans sa main droite, dépassant à peine de sa manche.

« Rogue, non ! » hurla-t-il presque en même temps que Sting.

Natsu s'accrocha des deux bras à Gajeel pour le retenir. En temps ordinaire, il n'en aurait pas eu la force, mais le Dragon d'Acier était sacrément affaibli par l'hémorragie. Sting, qui n'avait reçu aucune blessure grave, n'avait personne pour le retenir.

Et pourtant... Il se figea.

« Reste où tu es ! cria Rogue. Je t'avais promis que tu mourrai pas, et je vais accomplir cette putain de promesse ! »

Luxus ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il venait d'apercevoir le boîtier. À une seconde près, les choses auraient pu être différentes. Mais quand Rogue appuya sur le détonateur, c'était une seconde trop tard pour Luxus et les siens.

IX

Un silence surnaturel succéda à l'explosion. Ou du moins, c'est ce qui sembla à Natsu. Puis, il s'aperçut que c'étaient simplement ses oreilles qui bourdonnaient. Peu après, les sons commencèrent à se détacher dans la confusion. Il entendit des gémissements à glacer le sang, et des sanglots, des plaintes, des râles. Il tourna la tête. Gajeel était encore en vie ! Les larmes striaient son visage noirci par la suie, révélant son teint cireux. Il tremblait de tout son corps et quand Natsu lui parla, il ne parut pas l'entendre. La terreur, d'une qualité différente de celle qu'il avait éprouvée quand il avait vu le détonateur, s'empara de lui. Tout à l'heure, il avait seulement eu peur pour sa propre vie. Peur de la mort... Mais là... Et si Gajeel ne reprenait pas ses esprits ? Et s'il mourait là, d'hémorragie ou de chagrin ou peut-être des deux, et qu'il ne puisse rien faire du tout pour empêcher ça ?

Désespéré, il regarda autour de lui. Des cadavres partout. Il aperçut Sting dans un coin, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il était indemne, du moins physiquement parlant. Il se balançait sur ses talons en se parlant à lui-même, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Il chercha Lucy et Erza des yeux et sanglota de soulagement en les découvrant à l'abri, se protégeant mutuellement dans une étreinte étroite.

Puis, il regarda en direction des remparts. Il y avait encore des gens debout, mais la plupart étaient soit morts, soit cloués au sol par leurs blessures. Il aperçut Jellal, qui allait et venait entre les blessés, l'air perdu.

 _Ah oui... Quelqu'un avait mentionné qu'il était infirmier, avant..._

Il voulut l'appeler, mais il se trouva totalement incapable d'arracher un seul son à sa gorge sèche et meurtrie, comme si on l'avait raclée avec du papier de verre. En désespoir de cause, il se tourna de nouveau vers Gajeel et le gifla pour le faire revenir à lui. Le Dragon d'Acier cligna des yeux, puis posa sur lui un regard hanté.

« Il s'est faut sauter... murmura-t-il. Il s'est fait sauter...

— Je sais. Mais on est encore en vie, Gajeel. Et si on veut le rester, faut qu'on soigne ta blessure.

— Non, attends... Et les autres ?

— Je ne sais pas, Gajeel... »

Le Dragon d'Acier essaya de se lever, sans succès.

« Aide-moi, Natsu, s'il te plaît. »

Pinkie ne chercha pas à protester. Il grimaça tandis qu'il croulait sous le poids de son amant blessé.

« Ju ? appela Gajeel. Jubia, tu m'entends ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Elle était là-haut, murmura-t-il. Je dois... Je dois aller voir.

— Ok. Ok, on va voir. Erza ! Erza, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! »

La jeune femme les aperçut et fit signe à Lucy, puis elle vint se poster à la gauche de Gajeel pour l'aider à marcher.

Il leur fallut d'interminables minutes pour rejoindre les remparts. Le chemin était jonché de blessés et de morts. Le soleil, à son zénith, n'épargnait aucun détail. Natsu s'efforçait de ne rien regarder, de ne penser à rien. _Ce sera bientôt fini_ , se répétait-il en boucle comme pour tenir sa conscience en respect. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être lucide maintenant, sinon il allait craquer complètement. Il devait tenir encore un peu, pour Gajeel. La chaleur était écrasante, presque liquide, si bien qu'il avait l'impression d'avancer à travers une mixture épaisse qui ralentissait les mouvements aussi bien que l'intellect. _Un bel exemple de ce qu'on appelle 'une chaleur abrutissante'_ , pensa-t-il vaguement tandis qu'il essuyait par réflexe la sueur qui lui coulait dans les yeux. Même les plaintes de ceux qui agonisaient se faisaient plus rares, comme assourdies par le silence horrifié des survivants.

Gajeel émit un son étranglé, et Natsu sortit enfin de sa torpeur nauséeuse. Il leva la tête. Et se figea.

Grey était étendu à terre, sanglotant faiblement. Étendue sur lui, Jubia ne bougeait plus. Une large tache rouge recouvrait le tissu déchiré de son haut bleu clair.

Gajeel tomba sur ses genoux et se plia en deux en sanglotant sans un bruit.

Erza s'approcha, et, très délicatement, elle souleva le corps inerte de Jubia et l'étendit à côté de Grey. Le mécanicien ne réagit pas, sinon en se couvrant le visage d'une main pour sangloter de plus belle.

Natsu s'accroupit et posa une main sur l'épaule de Gajeel.

« Je suis désolé... » chuchota-t-il.

X

 _Lascia pure  
Che la storia  
Si abbandoni e naufraghi da sé,  
Tutti questi grappoli di  
Note  
Cicatrici del progresso._

Nostalgia, va via!  
Sei solo satira;  
I  
Dolori son semi  
Di pura gioia.

Corde Oblique, _Cantastorie_

 _Quelques semaines plus tard_

Ils avaient trouvé une guitare dans un campement abandonné, et Gajeel et Natsu se la partageaient pour les longues soirées au coin du feu, autrement dit, tous les soirs. Cette nuit, Gajeel était d'humeur à jouer du blues, et cela convenait très bien à leur petit groupe dévatsé.

Parmi eux, Natsu s'estimait heureux. Ses plus proches amies, et son amant, avaient survécu. Lucy et Erza aussi tenaient le coup, époustouflées de s'en être sorties toutes les deux.

On ne pouvait pas en dire autant des autres. Sting ne parlait presque plus, pas plus que Gajeel. Mais ce n'était rien encore comparé au mutisme de Grey, qui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis ce jour-là, quand il avait regardé Gajeel et murmuré d'une voix éteinte : « Elle m'a sauvé la vie... »

Leur groupe comptait aussi Jellal, à qui Gajeel devait probablement la vie. Le Gang du Souvenir avait survécu, mais décidé de suivre sa propre route. Bixrow et tous les autres étaient morts.

Après avoir enterré leurs morts et pansé leurs blessures, ils avaient rassemblé des vivres et du matériel, trouvé des voitures encore fonctionnelles, et ils avaient pris la route. Ils ignoraient s'ils s'arrêteraient un jour.

Natsu prit la flasque de whisky que lui tendait Sting et hocha la tête pour le remercier. La voix de Gajeel, basse et rocailleuse, s'élevait dans un murmure par-dessus les crépitements du feu. Natsu plongea son regard dans les flammes ondoyantes, indifférentes, suivant leurs constantes métamorphoses qui semblaient accompagner les intonations vibrantes de la chanson de Gajeel. Il détacha son regard de ce spectacle hypnotique et observa leur petit groupe. Erza et Lucy se tenaient enlacées de l'autre côté du feu, et quand elles sentirent son regard, elles lui adressèrent un sourire encourageant qui lui redonna un peu de baume au cœur. Tous les trois, ils s'en étaient sortis ensemble, depuis le début. Ils avaient eu une putain de chance, et Natsu aurait bien aimé trouvé quelqu'un à remercier, mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'y avait personne à qui montrer sa gratitude, sinon à ses compagnons, et à lui-même.

Près d'Erza et Lucy, Jellal touillait son ragoût d'un air morne, comme il le faisait depuis plus d'un quart d'heure sans même paraître s'en rendre compte. À sa gauche, Grey regardait les flammes sans les voir, le feu se reflétait dans ses yeux sombres comme une sinistre imitation de la vie qui les avait désertés. _Il s'en remettra_ , pensa Natsu. _Hier, il a failli sourire à l'une de mes blagues. J'ai vu les coin de ses lèvres trembler._

À côté de Grey, Sting sortit une autre flasque et descendit quelques grosses gorgées. Presque comme tous les soirs, ses grands yeux bleus étaient emplis de larmes qu'il versait silencieusement, pendant des heures, sans jamais émettre le moindre son. C'était un spectacle presque plus accablant que s'il avait sangloté à chaudes larmes.

À la gauche de Natsu, Gajeel jouait la mélodie de blues la plus déprimante qu'on puisse concevoir, le visage à moitié dissimulé par sa chevelure hirsute. Natsu observa ses longs doigts danser sur les cordes, créant ex-nihilo cette musique qui prenait aux tripes, qui parlait de tout ce qu'ils avaient tu ces dernières semaines, de tout ce qui les hantait quand ils essayaient de fermer les yeux, de tout ce qui leur foutait des coups de poignards dans le ventre quand ils se réveillaient le matin et se rappelaient où ils étaient, qui ils étaient.

Soudain, Natsu n'y tint plus. Il arracha la guitare des mains de Gajeel, qui protesta par un « Oï, Natsu ! » beaucoup trop étouffé pour vraiment lui ressembler.

Natsu l'ignora et cala la guitare sur sa cuisse, puis frôla les cordes, juste quelques accords pour se mettre en jambe. Puis, il laissa ses doigts trouver le chemin instinctif de la musique, réitérer des partitions enfouies dans son inconscient, se charger du pouvoir énigmatique qui lui permettait, chaque fois qu'il jouait, de transformer les pulsations et crispations de son cœur en mélodie. Les notes roulaient en spirale autour de ses doigts, la musique presque palpable, une forme de pouvoir magique, remontait le long de son épiderme en y allumant un feu inextinguible. La musique résonnait dans son ventre, dans sa gorge, et plus il jouait, plus il se sentait léger. Comme si pour la première fois depuis des jours, il respirait librement. Il s'enhardit, et se lança dans un flamenco rythmé, à la fois sec et sensuel, joyeux et teinté de la plus profonde mélancolie. Il se concentra sur le fil de la mélodie, sur sa cohérence qu'il ne cessait de perdre et de retrouver à mesure qu'il jouait son morceau. Jouer comme ça, en improvisation, c'était comme poursuivre un rêve qui s'échappe à l'aube, agripper quelques réminiscences et en extraire tout le sens et l'énergie vitale avant que les fantômes ne s'évanouissent dans la lumière.

Il accéléra le rythme. Les cordes mordaient dans ses doigts craquelés par le sable et la chaleur, mais il ignora la douleur. Ce qui importait, c'était les têtes qui se levaient, les regards qui s'éclaircissaient, et même les mains qui avaient du mal à tenir en place parce que le rythme commençait à les entraîner malgré elles. Il continua de plus belle, et du coin de l'œil, il accrocha le regard de Gajeel. Le feu qui s'y consumait alimenta celui qui dansait sur ses doigts, accélérant encore sa mélodie, les battements de son cœur, ouvrant une porte de sortie pour la joie sauvage encore tapie en lui.

Ils étaient vivants ! Peut-être pas indemnes, mais vivants néanmoins. Malgré tout. Tous à l'état de fringues rétrécies par un passage en machine beaucoup trop chaud, mais vivants. Putain de vivants !

C'était la chanson qu'il jouait, la mélodie qui vibrait dans son corps. Celle de la vie. La stupéfaction et l'extase d'être en vie. La chaleur et la rage. La fureur de vivre.

Il faillit s'interrompre quand il entendit Sting éclater de rire.

« Hé, Natsu, je savais pas que tu jouais aussi bien ! s'exclama le blond d'une voix rendue traînante par le mauvais whisky.

— Ça nous change des trucs déprimants de Gajeel », approuva Jellal.

Natsu sourit sans répondre, tout entier concentré sur sa musique.

« On dirait que t'as pas que ton joli petit cul comme atout... »

Natsu rata une note. Grey venait de lui adresser la parole. Il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Il regarda le mécano et lui fit un clin d'œil, se lançant dans un petit exercice virtuose nécessitant une coordination parfaite entre ses deux mains. La musique jaillit en notes brutales, presque frappées sur son instrument. Il joua de la paume pour marquer la cadence, et son sourire s'élargit quand il vit que tous ses camarades remuaient la tête en rythme.

Puis, Gajeel cala sa voix sur sa mélodie, et peu importait si elle paraissait un peu trop rugueuse pour sa musique légère, s'il était légèrement à contre-temps et que la fin de ses notes se cassait avec sa voix. L'important, c'était l'énergie qu'ils produisaient ensemble, et qui se diffusait dans les corps fatigués qui les côtoyaient. La musique ne répare pas les cœur brisés. Mais elle y contribue.

Natsu termina son morceau en manquant de casser ses cordes, et après un infime silence, tous applaudirent. Et soudain, comme si la musique avait délié les langues, tout le monde se mit à converser. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, ils parlèrent d'autre chose que des questions quotidiennes, ou de ceux qu'ils avaient laissés derrière eux.

Sting rigola et pleura en même temps en racontant à Natsu des anecdotes qu'il avait vécues avec Rogue. Jellal raconta à voix basse son premier jour à l'hôpital à Erza. Lucy arracha un sourire à Grey en lui racontant comment, l'année dernière, elle s'était retrouvée seins nus en essayant de s'extraire de la carcasse en feu de sa voiture.

Plus tard, Gajeel regarda Natsu avec une intensité qui l'alarma malgré lui. Ces dernières semaines, ça avait été difficile pour eux de se parler, même pour les choses les plus simples. Et souvent, Natsu se demandait si Gajeel avait été simplement blessé, ou peut-être, cette fois-ci, brisé.

Le Dragon d'Acier prit sa main dans la sienne et la pressa un peu trop fort.

« Jubia était ma meilleure amie, dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Je la pleurerai jusqu'à la fin. Et Rogue... Je l'ai sincèrement aimé. Mais je suis heureux que toi, tu sois en vie. Je n'ai jamais abandonné l'espoir, mais si tu n'étais pas là, ce soir, je l'aurais fait. Définitivement... »

Sa voix s'étrangla.

« Natsu, quand je t'ai rencontré, j'ai eu cette sensation... comme une intuition. Au début, je pensais pouvoir t'exploiter comme n'importe qui d'autre. Mais j'ai compris très vite... Tu n'es pas une ressource vitale. Tu es la vie elle-même. »

Natsu sourit.

« Tu racontes des conneries, Gajeel. Mais c'est pas grave. Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Le rire de Gajeel lui noua les tripes. Natsu l'observa et un sourire irrépressible étira ses lèvres. Il se pencha dans sa direction et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, pour la première fois depuis la nuit avant le massacre. Ils avaient tellement désiré et fui ce baiser que c'en était presque douloureux.

« Hé, les tourtereaux ! s'exclama soudain Sting. On devrait instaurer des règles contre ce genre de trucs ! C'pas juste pour ceux qu'sont célibataires...

— Pas besoin de règles... marmonna Grey, qui avait visiblement lui aussi abusé du whisky. Ça peut s'arranger...

— Hein ?!

— J'dis ça comme ça... Tu sais où je crèche...

— Eh bien, commenta Jellal, ça, c'était subtil...

— Sois pas jaloux, t'es le bienvenu aussi », continua Grey sur le même ton.

Jellal en blêmit de deux tons.

« Comme tu veux, j'm'en fous... » reprit le mécano devant son air consterné.

Natsu rigola et donna un grosse claque sur l'épaule de Sting.

« Tu devrais accepter. Ne serait-ce que pour le bien commun. Je sais que tu peux faire des merveilles pour le moral.

— Hé ! protesta Sting.

— On t'a d'mandé ton avis ? râla Grey. Spèce de chouineur... » ajouta-t-il pour la forme.

Ni Natsu ni Sting ne surent à qui des deux il s'adressait.

Natsu s'étendit sur le dos, les bras croisés sous la nuque. Devant lui, des myriades d'étoiles tremblaient dans les ténèbres glacées. Gajeel s'allongea à ses côtés.

« Belle performance, tout à l'heure, murmura le Dragon d'Acier. T'es plutôt doué.

— En musique, t'as des goûts de merde.

— Et toi, en amour... »

* * *

 **Oui, un spin-off sous forme de one-shot est possible pour celles et ceux qui fantasmeraient sur un threesome Grey/Sting/Jellal. Si vous me le demandez, tout (ou presque) est réalisable :)**


End file.
